Fate Avalon
by Mr. Xelander
Summary: Una solitaria fortaleza y personas que nunca se habían preocupado por ella. Eso era todo cuanto Mordred conocía en su corta vida, hasta que él apareció, y aunque era la única que podía verlo nunca lo cambiaría por nada, a su primer amigo, Emiya Shirou. Las historias que él le contaba la hacían soñar con una vida mejor… Una en la que tenia una familia que la quisiera y la apoyara.
1. Fairy Tail: Prologo

Vale, una nueva historia, y esta vez debo decir que la inspiración me llego después de leer los capítulos 43 y 44 del fic Fate-In time, del autor Parcasious, el cual considero mi fic favorito de Fate. Tras leer el 43 tenía varias ideas de cómo podría seguir, pero muchas de esas ideas se descartaron al leer el 44. Aunque hare un fic aclaro que Fate-In time me inspiro, no que vaya a copiarlo descaradamente.

Y tras revisar que no hubiera alguna historia similar decidí desarrollar la idea que más me gusto, una que tiene elementos de un libro llamado "El valle de los lobos" y de la película "La Princesa Prometida". El fic, si al final lo hago completo, puede separarse en tres arcos, siendo este el primero, llamado "Fairy Tail". Desde ya aviso que en este primer arco habría dos protagonistas, y la principal, hasta cierto punto, seria Mordred.

* * *

El viento azotaba sin piedad los fríos muros de la solitaria fortaleza, y eso no hacia ningún favor para calentar el interior de la fortaleza, la época del año era el frio invierno y este año había golpeado con más fuerza de la normal. Los campos se habían resentido mucho y los granjeros habían encontrado más animales muertos de lo normal. Pero eso no les importaba a los habitantes de la gran fortaleza, estos estaban ocupados en otros asuntos, y era una quien estaba más ocupada, una bruja que observaba a una niña de cinco años con una mirada indescifrable. La bruja llevaba un largo vestido negro y un velo negro que ocultaba su rostro, pero sus rasgos eran fácilmente notables, siendo el más importante un largo cabello rubio dorado.

Por su parte la niña tenía corto cabello rubio sucio que enmarcaba su rostro, ahora estaba jugando con una espada de madera balaceándola de arriba abajo contra un enemigo ilusorio, todo ello bajo la supervisión de la bruja y un soldado cerca de ella.

Esta escena, la niña entrenando, era una que siempre habían visto, una que sucedía muchas veces en esa fortaleza, y la bruja nunca parecía contenta, ni alegre, siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de disgusto en el rostro. La niña quería cambiar esa expresión desde que tenía memoria, pero sin importar que hiciera nunca lo había conseguido.

El soldado era diferente, él usualmente tenía una expresión calculadora, como si estuviera considerando opciones, muchas opciones. La niña solo les prestó atención un breve instante antes de volver a su actual actividad, balancear la espada.

-Con calma Mordred, no hay prisa, tienes que levantar más los hombros- su boca se estiro en una fina línea cuando escucho al joven ante ella, él siempre le daba consejos cuando entrenaba.

Era algo curioso, pues desde que tenía memoria podía verlo, siendo la única en la fortaleza que podía. Tenía cabello castaño rojizo y unos ojos de color marrón casi dorado. Su vestimenta consistía en una túnica marrón raída y bajo esta la ropa que podías ver en los granjeros. Era alguien cuya presencia iba y venía en la fortaleza, nunca aparecía de forma regular. Podía estar una semana entera con ella y después desaparecer durante días. Nunca le había explicado adónde iba, o porque solo ella podía verlo. Pero a ella no le importaba, era la única persona que no la miraba como si fuera una pérdida de espacio, una molestia. No pensaba arriesgarse a que no quisiera volver a venir.

-Intenta balancear la espada con la cintura, no solo con el brazo, así podrás hacer más fuerza cuando ataques- la niña hizo un gesto afirmativo que pasó inadvertido para los demás. Ya en el pasado se había metido en problemas por hablar con él, muchos tendían a creer que estaba loca si lo hacía, y a decir algo de que era defectuosa, por lo que ahora siempre intentaba que no notaran cuando estaban hablando.

Algo que era difícil pues Mordred siempre quería hablar con él, pues Shirou, así se llamaba, Emiya Shirou, era la única persona que le prestaba realmente atención, que se preocupaba por ella más allá de si podía o no seguir entrenando, que siempre intentaba alegrarla cuando tenía un mal día, ¡si hasta se preocupaba por su "alimentación! Fuera lo que fuera eso insistía en que comiera muchas verduras, algo que nunca la había hecho gracia, ¡las verduras sabían muy mal!

Mordred siguió balanceando la espada de madera intentando seguir algunas indicaciones de Shirou hasta que un aviso de la bruja causo que soltara la espada y corriera hacia ella -¿Cómo lo he hecho?-

-Tch- la bruja no respondió, solo se dio la vuelta marchándose en silencio. El soldado no hizo nada, solo la miro y se retiró tras ella.

-Morgan, maldita- a su lado Shirou la miro con puro odio, uno al que con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado, pero nunca fue capaz de entender de donde venía. Desde que tenía memoria Shirou odiaba a Morgan, no había razón o explicación, solo odio y rabia cuando hablaba de ella.

Al principio Mordred sabiendo esto pensaba que también la odiaría a ella, pero pronto quedo claro que Shirou era incapaz de odiarla, siempre preocupándose por ella, cuidándola. Él parecía odiar a todo el mundo en la fortaleza, o por lo menos tener malos sentimientos por ellos, pero cuando hablaba con ella parecía olvidar todo y solo poder mostrarse amable. La única persona que estaba segura que Shirou realmente odiaba era Morgan.

Era una de las principales razones de que el desagrado de Morgan ya no le importara mucho, dado que por lo menos tenía a Shirou. Y siempre podía contar con él, se lo había prometido.

-Venga Mordred, vámonos de aquí- la pequeña lo miro, pero con un asentimiento de cabeza le siguió al lugar de siempre, uno tranquilo y donde podría hablar con él. Shirou siempre era muy obsesivo con el lugar donde hablaban, cambiándolo cada pocos días y no diciéndoselo hasta que llegaran, como si quiera evitar que los vieran, pero Mordred no era capaz de entenderlo, si no había nadie alrededor ¿de qué estaba preocupado Shirou?

-Deja de pensar tanto o te harás daño-

-Eres malo- Mordred lo miro haciendo un puchero mientras se sentaba en el suelo, ¿por qué siempre se metía con ella?

-Jeje- Shirou solo soltó una pequeña risa, Mordred aparto la mirada sin quitar el puchero, perdiéndose el destello de dolor que cruzo el rostro de Shirou por un instante –Simplemente no pienses demasiado las cosas-

-Hai, hai- Shirou rodo los ojos recordando que aprendió a responder así por él, ¿eso significaba que era una mala influencia? Desde luego era algo por lo que preocuparse.

-Acho- Mordred se inclinó estornudando con fuerza, Shirou la miro. Mordred estaba con la ropa de siempre, unos pantalones rojos y una camisa roja. Nada más.

-Eso te pasa por no abrigarte cuando duermes-

Mordred bufo, Shirou era muy pesado con ese tema en particular –Pero tenía calo…. ¡Acho!-

Shirou suspiro –Límpiate la cara anda-

Mordred lo miro confusa, antes de sentir que tenía algo cayendo por la nariz. Se limpió con la manga aun para el desagrado de Shirou.

-Y al final has enfermado, que bien- la pequeña rubia le mando una mirada exasperada, le gustaba que se preocupara por ella, pero a veces exageraba.

-¿Qué es enfermado?-

-¿Morgan ni siquiera te ha explicado eso?- Shirou apretó los puños sintiendo como su desagrado por Morgan aumentaba aún más –Ya podría preocuparse por ti un poco más-

Pero Mordred no parecía molesta -¿Para qué si ya te tengo a ti para eso?-

-¡Que engreída!- soltó Shirou, pasmado.

Mordred lo observo por entre su cabello, sabiendo que no estaba enfadado -¿Y, a que te refieres con enfermado?-

-Que no estás bien, que te encuentras mal, más débil de lo normal- Mordred le vio acariciarla la cabeza, pero como siempre no sentido ningún contacto físico. Él era como aire coloreado, podía verle y hablar con él, estaría siempre con ella, pero nunca podría tocarlo. Eso no quería decir que no pudiera sentirlo, era similar al roce de la brisa, a la calidez de un rayo de sol, a la frescura de un día de lluvia. Que no fuera corpóreo no significaba que no estuviese con ella.

-¿Y qué hago?-

Shirou la contemplo, habia varias cosas que hacer, siendo la principal tomar medicina, pero considerando en la época en que se encontraban solo se le ocurría una cosa –Bueno, mi padre solía contarme historias cuando estaba enfermo-

-A mi Morgan nunca me ha contado una- revelo con voz triste.

-Pues eso va a cambiar- Mordred levanto la cabeza para mirarlo –Yo te contare una historia-

-¿Me contaras una historia? ¿Y de qué tratara?- pregunto Mordred mirándolo con curiosidad.

Shirou le mostro una sonrisa –Esgrima, combates, milagros, batallas, fugas, amor verdadero-

Mordred se animó –Quizá no me duerma-

Shirou sonrió burlón –Vaya, muchas gracias, muy amable por tu parte. Siento que tanta confianza me abruma-

-¿Cómo se llama la historia?- pregunto Mordred rodando los ojos

-La historia…- Shirou pensó en silencio –Bueno, es la historia de una princesa que quería ser rey y de un caballero que solo deseaba volver a verla, podríamos llamarla… Fairy Tail-

-¿Fairy Tail?- cuestiono Mordred -¿Qué significa?-

Shirou rio –La eterna aventura para descubrir si las hadas tienen cola- Mordred se mostró confusa, como si no viera el sentido detrás de ello, si las hadas no existían, ¿qué importaba si tenían cola o no?

-¿Y cómo empieza?-

-Bueno, la historia comienza una noche como esta, una noche estrellada-

* * *

Y este es el prólogo, como habréis leído la historia del arco se divide en dos rutas, "presente de Mordred" y "pasado de Shirou" siendo el segundo un cuento que este le cuenta a Mordred, similar a lo que ocurre en la película de la Princesa Prometida, con el abuelo contándole un cuento a su nieto enfermo. Lo de que nadie salvo ella le vea es algo que proviene del libro El Valle de los Lobos, más específicamente de uno de sus protagonistas, Kai, a quien solo la protagonista puede ver. Aclaro que estas dos rutas, presente Mordred pasado Shirou se mantendrían hasta el segundo arco, si es que llego tan lejos.

Espero que el principio de la historia os haya gustado, dado que hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de Shirou x Arturia pero no sabía cómo, dado que no quería escribir la guerra del grial. La historia se irá descubriendo según Shirou se la vaya contando a Mordred, aunque habrá fragmentos con Shirou como protagonista en su presente, y en ellos se relatara como llego al pasado y algunos otros detalles. No tengo que decir que este fic no tiene nada que ver con el otro que escribo, salvo tal vez la insinuación de otros homúnculos. Por lo demás nada que ver, como Fate Stay night y Kaleid liner.

Por ahora me despido, un saludo.


	2. Fairy Tail: Capitulo 1

Bien, este es el primer capítulo, seguirá la misma línea de las historias de "leyendo x" es decir, habrá versos y párrafos de narración y algunas veces los personajes intervendrán y hablaran sobre lo que se cuente.

-Habla en el presente-

- _Pensamiento en el presente_ -

 **-Habla en la historia-**

 **-** _ **Pensamiento en la historia**_ **-**

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **Daizuke.** Su padre… eso es cierto en muuuchos sentidos jajajaja.

 **LostNeko120….** Es normal, esa es la intención, es un gran anime y me pareció un buen nombre para el arco.

 **Guest.** Es bueno escuchar que el prólogo te ha parecido interesante, espero que la historia no te decepcione y la disfrutes.

* * *

 **El chico despertó cuando sintió una mirada intensa sobre él, pero al abrir los ojos solo pudo contemplar perplejo el escenario que se presentaba ante él, era simplemente increíble. Un inmenso y frondoso bosque se extendía ante él, aunque la gran mayoría la tapa el hombre ante él, uno que debía de ser anormalmente grande.**

 **-¿Hola?- el niño parpadeo sorprendido cuando termino de hablar, y no era por el gran hombre ante él o su expresión, no, era por su voz. O más bien por su tono de voz. Nunca había tenido uno particularmente grave, pero no debería ser tan infantil.**

 **Sin embargo el chico no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse mucho más, pues el hombre le agarro fuertemente por los hombros -¿… Sí?-**

 **-Esa ropa… ¿de dónde la has sacado?- su tono de voz y su rostro estaban ansiosos, como si quisiera una respuesta lo más rápido posible.**

 **-¿Hu?- el niño parpadeo sorprendido cuando el hombre comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, completamente sorprendido por lo que estaba vistiendo mientras decía cosas sobre la textura, el diseño y la costura –Ehm… ¿Lo quieres?-**

 **El hombre le miro con los ojos prácticamente brillando como monedas de oro, el niño veía claro que se podía tomar como un sí.**

-¿Por qué querría un hombre la ropa de un niño?- Mordred vio como Shirou guardo silencio ante su pregunta mientras se ponía algo pálido, lo que solo consiguió que quisiera una respuesta cuanto antes- De todos modos, a veces lo llamas niño y otras chico- se quejó Mordred inflando las mejillas en un gesto que para Shirou fue muy infantil -¿Cuántos años tiene?-

Shirou se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera pensando la pregunta, después respondió simplemente que "unos diez u once"

-¿Y qué hacia un niño de diez años en mitad de un bosque?- Shirou tuvo un tic en el ojo.

-Son cosas que ya se dirán con el tiempo, ahora, ¿puedo seguir con la historia, Mordred?- la pequeña bajo la cabeza apenada, pero Shirou siguió con su relato sin darle importancia.

 **-Bueno… podría vendértelo pero… ahora es cuanto llevo puesto…**

 **-Me encargaré de darte nuevas ropas cuando lleguemos al pueblo- el niño asintió conforme y lo siguió.**

 **Los dos anduvieron por muy poco tiempo antes de llegar a un carruaje de aspecto modesto, construido mayormente con madera. El hombre se presentó como Argos.**

 **Tras abordarlo el carruaje se puso en marcha y pronto el carruaje fue empujado por los caballos. Desde ese momento transcurrieron largas horas en que el niño y Argos estuvieron encerrados en el carruaje hablando de vez en cuando, pero en su gran mayoría el chico se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana del carruaje al paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos, pareciendo muy sorprendido por algunas cosas que veía. El carruaje continúo su marcha por varias horas, pero poco antes de que la noche cayera llegaron a una pequeña ciudad, si realmente podía llamarla así. No tenía muchas casas, pero las que podía ver tenían todas la misma apariencia, hechas de madera con techos de paja.**

-Por supuesto que son de madera, ¿de qué iban a ser sino las casas?- Shirou miro a Mordred.

-De roca, de paja, o incluso pueden ser casas en cuevas- Mordred lo miro confusa.

-¿Cómo va a estar una casa en una cueva?-

-Es bastante sencillo Mordred- Shirou soltó una pequeña risa notando la mirada de incertidumbre que la pequeña le mandaba –Solo tienes que encontrar una cueva, limpiarla bien y meterte dentro-

-¿Eso cuenta cómo casa?- Mordred inclino la cabeza a un lado escéptica, pero Shirou asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te crees que vivía la gente hace cientos de años?- Mordred no parecía muy convencida, pero Shirou no le dio importancia, esta era una época en la que aún no se le daba mucha importancia a la investigación del pasado.

 **A donde el hombre se dirigía era, indudablemente, una vivienda construida con madera, pero parecía más pequeña de lo normal, cuando el chico entro pudo notar porque, era una sastrería.**

 **-Aaaaaa- el niño ya suspiro entendiendo por que el hombre había estado tan sorprendido antes, si era sastre era normal que quisiese saber de nuevas formas de tejer ropa, y si era con diseños nuevos podría hacer su negocio aún mejor.**

 **-Aquí chico- el niño miro las ropas que Argos le tendía, era un simple pantalón y una camisa de color rojo. Eran bastante pequeñas por lo que deberían irle bien.**

 **-Mi nombre es Luca, no chico- Luca cogió las prendas y tras preguntar dónde podía cambiarse lo hizo. Al salir noto a Argos examinando su ropa con gran deleite -¿Cuánto me vas a pagar por ellas?-**

 **-Tienen un diseño y una textura que nunca antes había visto, ¿de dónde las has sacado?-**

 **-Mi madre se las compro a un vendedor - respondió Luca –Aunque eso fue poco antes de llegar a Gran Bretaña-**

 **-¿No nacisteis aquí?- Argos se acercó a él con una pequeña bolsa que tintineaba.**

 **Shirou la cogió cuando se la tendieron –No. Mi madre nació en un lugar muy lejos, más allá del mar-**

 **-¿Tu madre era Sajona?-**

 **Luca sabía porque se lo preguntaba, sin embargo… -Nunca me lo dijo… y ahora ya no puedo preguntarla-**

 **Argos se rasco la cabeza incomodo –Bueno chico, estaré por estas tierras un tiempo, por lo que si necesitas algo…**

 **-Ahora que lo dices- Luca le miro -¿Conoces a un caballero llamado Sir Ector?-**

-¿Sir Ector?- Mordred pestañeo, ese nombre si lo conocía, lo había escuchado mucho, Morgan solía maldecirlo a menudo.

-El caballero que crio a la reina- dijo Shirou.

Mordred no dijo más, Desde siempre había varios temas de los que no podía hablar con Shirou, y la reina Arturia era uno de ellos, bueno, la reina y sus caballeros. De hecho casi ni podía hablar de nada relacionado con Camelot. Ni con Shirou ni con nadie de la fortaleza, aunque fuera por distintas razones.

Mordred no pudo seguir pensando mucho más en ello porque pronto Shirou continuo la historia sin darla espacio a distraerse.

 **Argos arrugo la frente -¿Sir Ector? Todos lo conocen, un antiguo caballero al servicio del rey Uther. Muchacho, ¿quieres convertirte en caballero?-**

 **Luca asintió distraído.**

 **-Para ser un caballero necesitas ser hijo de un noble- Argos hablaba algo incómodo -¿Tu padre era…**

 **-Podrías decir que si- Luca asintió algo inseguro, se podía decir que sus padres eran nobles, pero que sus apellidos fueran conocidos…**

 **-Bueno, si no lo fueras no usarías un traje como este- Argos no le dio más importancia, algo que Luca agradeció –Aunque ese color de cabello es inusual-**

 **Luca lo escucho y miro su cabello, un corto y despeinado cabello rojo. Él no veía nada de malo en él, a fin de cuentas era su cabello y estaba acostumbrado a él, peo entendía que Argos podía verlo como un color bastante inusual.**

 **Poco después él y Argos terminaron de hablar, con lo que Luca salió a la calle. Sabía dónde estaba Sir Ector, pero no sería fácil llegar hasta allí.**

 **El flujo de gente no era muy concurrido, y no podía ver a demasiados caballeros, aunque en una ciudad tan pequeña como esta no lo consideraba extraño. Lo primero que debía conseguir era la cena, pero para eso tenía un gran bosque al lado.**

-¡Mordred!-

La pequeña rubia dio un gran salto sobresaltada, notando por primera vez que había alguien cerca llamándola.

-Eh…

-Ve- Shirou negó con la cabeza –Si no lo haces te meterás en un lio-

Mordred le dio una rápida disculpa antes de salir corriendo hacia la plaza del castillo. Ya se conocía el camino de memoria, y gracias a Shirou nunca le faltaban atajos que pudiese tomar para llegar a donde el instructor o Morgan estaban esperando por ella. Ya se conocía muy bien toda la fortaleza, probablemente mejor que la propia Morgan, la cual la estaba esperando cuando llego, sola.

-¿Por qué has tardado? ¿Otra vez estabas perdiendo el tiempo?-

Mordred no contesto en ese momento, tardo un poco y solo dijo que estaba explorando. A menudo esa era su excusa cuando estaba con Shirou, que estaba explorando el castillo, merodeando.

-Me marchare por unos días- Mordred inmediatamente levanto la cabeza, eso no era normal. Morgan nunca salía de la fortaleza, no si podía evitarlo, hasta donde podia recordaba nunca había abandonado la fortaleza, ni una sola vez. ¿Por qué necesitaría salir ahora?

-Vale- pero Mordred no tenía la intención de preguntar demasiado, con suerte podría dejar de entrenar y pasar más tiempo con Shirou. Eso estaría bien. La historia que había comenzado a contarla podía llegar a ser buena, sobre todo siendo de él.

-Entrenaras con Agravain en mi ausencia- anuncio Morgan.

- _Mierda_ \- Mordred trago saliva apartando la mirada de la maga, ¿tan obvia había sido?

-Espero que a mi vuelta hayas mejorado algo… aunque ambas sabemos que es imposible- Morgan no se molestó en decir mucho más y tras darse la vuelta se retiró.

Mordred la fulmino por la espalda un poco más antes de regresar a donde había estado con Shirou, pero cuando llego no encontró ni rastro de él, por lo que imagino que tardaría un par de horas en volver a verlo. Sin nada más que decir se dio la vuelta y comenzó a vagar por los pasillos de la fortaleza en soledad.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Mordred vio a Shirou fue a la mañana siguiente, cuando estaba entrenando con Agravain. Lo cual significaba que esta la miraba mientras balanceaba la espada sin siquiera abrir la boca.

-Como siempre Agravain es un gran conversador- Mordred simulo tropezar para que no notara que se estaba riendo -¿Que me perdí ayer?-

Mordred no le respondió, en su lugar se giró hacia Agravain -¿Cuándo volverá Morgan?-

Agravain no respondió.

-¿A dónde ha ido?-

De nuevo no respondió, pero no quería que lo hiciera, desde el principio esa no era su intención, ella realmente no quería saber eso, pero así alguien más podría enterarse de esos detalles.

-Morgan no está…- Shirou se sentó cruzando los brazos, con una expresión complicada –Supongo entonces que ellos no andarán muy lejos, o tal vez…

Mordred se detuvo intrigada por lo que el joven pelirrojo había dicho, hablaba como si alguien estuviera viniendo a la fortaleza.

-¿Qué pasa, Mordred? Sigue-

La pequeña asintió y siguió balanceando la espada de madera ante sus espectadores, un hombre que casi nunca hablaba y alguien que nadie salvo ella podía ver. Unos grandes espectadores, sin duda.

Para cuando el hijo de Morgan estuvo satisfecho ya era casi mediodía, y Mordred estaba muerta de hambre, Shirou la acompaño a las cocinas a ver que podían hacer.

-Comer verduras, lo sé- Shirou sonrió a Mordred, parecía que ya no se quejaba mucho por comerlas. Era un gran avance desde que se quejaba a gritos que no quería comerla. Incluso había llegado a tirársela a Morgan a la cara, para Shirou fue divertido de ver, pero mejor no repetirlo más.

Mordred era muy joven para estar en un fogón improvisado, y eso Shirou siempre lo decía, pero como la alternativa era pedirle a alguien que cocinase no quedaba más remedio que darla las instrucciones y esperar que no se quemase. Shirou lo odiaba, pero no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, era mejor eso que volver a que Mordred comiera cualquier cosa que encontrara en la cocina, casi siempre lo era.

-Ahora le doy la vuelta- Mordred cogió con cuidado el trozo de carne y le dio la vuelta, tal y como Shirou le había enseñado. La carne estaba en una roca que estaba sobre un pequeño fuego.

-No olvides el aderezo-

-Haaaaaaaai- la pequeña rubia le echo algunas hierbas que había encontrado en el castillo. Siguiendo claro las recomendaciones de Shirou.

Dentro de poco la comida comenzó a oler muy bien y Mordred quería sacarlo inmediatamente, pero Shirou la retuvo hasta que estuvo hecho, momento en que lo cogió con un punzón y lo corto con una pequeña daga para llevarse a la boca algunos trozos más pequeños. Preferiría usar las manos, pero Shirou la regañaría si lo hacía.

-Nunca te he visto comer-

-¿Eh?- Shirou fijo su atención en Mordred, curioso -¿Comer? ¿Nunca me has visto?-

-N….Glup…. Nop- Mordred trago ruidosamente y después siguió hablando con él.

-Bueno, hoy he comido con Phineas y Meld antes de venir, no hay problema-

Mordred se lo quedo mirando, no sabiendo si mentía o decía la verdad. No era la primera vez que mencionaba a esos dos, y según sus palabras eran unos… ¿Cómo los llamo?... socu… soco… socios… los llamo socios. Se suponía que estaban con él buscando una forma de regresar a este "lado". No había ni que decir que Mordred no tenía ni idea de a que se refería con ello, y cuando le pregunto solo le respondió que se lo diría cuando fuera mayor. Moría por ser ya mayor y que Shirou le hablara más de él.

Apenas y sabía algo de él, y lo que sabía se lo había sacado tras años de preguntas y más preguntas. No era mucho, pero cada detalle que sabía lo atesoraba.

-¿Continuas esa historia?-

-Veamos, ¿dónde la deje?

-El niño iba a buscar la cena- respondió rápidamente la niña.

-Cierto-

 **Luca pasó las siguientes horas en el bosque, cazando y comiendo. Para cuando volvió a la ciudad había caído la noche. Ya no podía ver a nadie en las calles, aunque si se quedaba mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar sí que vería a alguien, a un caballero. Lo mejor sería buscar donde pasar la noche.**

 **Dado que no había podido averiguar dónde estaba Sir Ector todavía tendría que hacer investigaciones de eso, pero por el momento lo mejor sería no partir en su busca hasta que tuviera más información. Por ahora solo podía investigar intentando no meterse en muchos problemas. Algo que dudaba seriamente que pudiera conseguir dado que siempre estaba en problemas, siendo su situación actual el resultado de uno bastante grande. No es que se quejara de ello, solo quería evitar meterse en mas proble…**

 **-¡Hey, tu, chico!-**

 **-** _ **Mierda**_ **¿Si?- Luca puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo y se dio la vuelta, notando a un caballero acercándose a él. Aunque tenía una mirada sospechosa no había desenfundado la espada, eso ya era una buena señal. Con suerte no tendría que hacer control de daños.**

-¿Control de daños?- Mordred lo miro interrogante, como en las otras ocasiones en que Shirou decía algo que no entendía.

-Digamos que nuestro querido Luca no quería golpear demasiado a ningún caballero-

Mordred soltó una carcajada -¿Podría hacerlo?-

Shirou sonrió –Te sorprendería, Luca, aunque no lo parezca, es un mago- Mordred le miro asombrada.

 **Después de una conversación con el caballero partió al bosque para buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y tener comida para la mañana. Los problemas vendrían porque tenía que ir hasta Bristol, pero llegar desde donde estaba no iba a ser fácil. Principalmente por la gran distancia que separaba a ambas ciudades.**

 **-Es un largo camino-**

 **Luca se puso en marcha saliendo de la ciudad tras gastar las monedas que consiguió de Argos en ropa que pudiera abrigarlo mejor para la larga travesía que lo aguardaba.**

 **Pasaron muchas noches para el joven Luca, noches y días que paso vagando por los bosques y pueblos en su camino. Algunas veces ayudaba, otras cazaba, el resto vendía. En su camino hacia la ciudad había ganado varias monedas de cobre, suficientes para seguir viajando con suficiente comodidad. Para cuando llego a las cercanías de Bristol ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses, no demasiado tiempo, pero más del que Luca hubiese querido.**

 **Pero eso ya no le importaba, no cuando su destino finalmente estaba a su vista.**

-Espera, espera, espera- Mordred le interrumpió –Has relatado la primera noche y ahora te saltas cuatro meses, ¿en serio?-

Shirou se encogió de hombros –No son interesantes y no voy a relatar cada cosa que haga, eso me aburriría-

-¿Qué clase de historia es esa?- se quejó haciendo un mohín.

-La que te estoy contando- respondió Shirou sonriente.

 **Cuando piso la ciudad por primera vez era cerca de mediodía, y lo principal seria vender las pieles de liebre que tenía.**

 **Aquí ya sí que veía un mayor flujo de caballeros, algunos iban y venían, eso era señal de que la ciudad era más concurrida. También que algún noble viviría en ella, alguno importante.**

 **En la herrería no le dieron muchas monedas de cobre, pero tampoco necesitaba muchas, cualquier cosa que necesitase podría hacerla el solo.**

 **Con ese pensamiento en mente camino por las calles cuando por el rabillo del ojo noto una cabellera rubia.**

 **Esta le pertenecía a una joven de cabello rubio con ojos verdes. En ese momento andaba cargando varias maderas mientras caminaba lentamente.**

 **Luca la siguió con los ojos hasta que desapareció, e incluso después permaneció de pie sin moverse un tiempo. Desde luego le había llamado la atención.**

 **-Mejor me concentro por ahora en lo que tengo delante- Luca se estiro y camino hacia las afueras del pueblo, había varios asuntos que atender, pero por el momento necesitaba usar algo.**

 **-Trace on- el prana se arremolino en su mano y un pequeño arco de madera apareció, justo lo que necesitaba.**

-Increíble, ¡es como mi magia!- Mordred salto feliz al escucharle antes de extender el brazo –¡Trace on!- el prana se arremolino en su mano tomando la forma de una espada por unos instantes antes de que esta se rompiera sin llegar a proyectarse –Bueno, cuando consiga usarla en condiciones-

Shirou miro por encima del hombro de Mordred, no venía nadie –¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?-

-¿Qué me enseñarías magia?- pregunto Mordred mientras la espada en su mano se disolvía.

-Si tenías cuidado- preciso Shirou –Ahora no lo has tenido-

-Lo siento- Mordred bajo la cabeza, Shirou suspiro.

-Solo quiero que tengas cuidado. Estate más atenta cuando usas magia, ya sabes que Morgan no puede saberlo-

-¡Hai!-

 **Luca exploro el bosque prestando atención a sus alrededores, dado que iba a estar en esta ciudad una buena temporada necesitaría donde quedarse, y con las monedas que llevaba encima no le alcanzaban. Necesitaría cazar muchísimas liebres para conseguir estancia, algo que tampoco tenía prisa por hacer, prefería vivir en el bosque, olía mejor. Poco después vislumbro a su primera pieza, una liebre. Preferiría cazar algo como un ciervo, pero no había visto ninguno.**

 **Con cuidado proyecto una flecha y la coloco en el arco, tensando la cuerda lo máximo que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía. Un instante después la flecha corto el aire y se clavó en la liebre.**

 **-No está mal- el equilibrio del arco era mejor que el último que utilizo, y la madera usada en su fabricación era buena, estaba conforme con él. Podría convertirse en su favorito con mucha rapi…-¡Trace on!-**

 **En un instante proyecto una flecha y la apunto a unos matorrales, pensando que sería algún animal. Se equivocó.**

 **-¡Magia de hadas!- el arbusto vibro cuando la niña que vio en el mercado salió de él mirando el arco con impresión. Luca retrocedió, realmente no esperaba verla tan pronto –Eso es impresionante-**

 **Luca inclino la cabeza a un lado, no muy seguro de que responder a eso.**

 **-¿Quién te enseño?- el chico trago saliva, válgale la pregunta.**

 **-¿Mi padre?- eso no era del todo mentira, pero también era cierto que la magia de proyección la aprendió, sobre todo, por Archer.**

 **-¡¿Tu padre era un mago?!- Luca aparto la mirada, no por nada a su padre se lo conocía como el "asesino de magos".**

-¿Asesino de magos?- la pequeña le miro confusa –No me suena ningún mago con ese nombre-

-Si no fuera del agrado de Morgan crees que te hablaría de ellos- pregunto irónico, Mordred le dio la razón, no le hablarían de alguien que considerasen enemigo.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- Shirou la miro, ¿Qué daño podía hacer?

-Emiya… Kiritsugu-

 **-Puedes decir que si- Luca fijo su atención en la espada de madera, y sabiendo que podría desviar la atención opto por hacerlo -¿Eres un escudero?-**

-¿"Un escudero"? no tendría que ser una escudera-

-¿Sabes de alguna mujer caballero? Y no menciones a la reina-

-Eliminar a la reina no es justo- se quejó -¡Es la más famosa!-

-Recuerda que en un principio ella también fingía ser un varón- Mordred tuvo que darle la razón, la historia de cómo la reina se convirtió en un aprendiz de caballero bajo el nombre Arthur era bien conocida.

 **-Eso puedes asegurar- ella inflo su pecho llena de orgullo –Puedes llamarme Arthur-**

 **-** _ **Es indudablemente una niña**_ **\- pensó Luca, pero se distrajo cuando el estómago del llamado "Arthur" gruño y Luca soltó una risita –Tengo varias liebres, ¿quieres comer?-**

 **Arthur retrocedió, no era propio de un caballero aceptar comida de desconocidos… pero era un escudero y tenía hambre. Mucha hambre.**

 **Luca asintió, no había aceptado con palabras, pero su expresión decía suficiente –Mi nombre es Luca, Luca Saijou-**

 **Arthur le lanzo una expresión confusa, probablemente por el apellido, era normal que solo los nobles tuvieran uno.**

 **Poco después se quedaron al calor de la fogata con Luca cocinando, donde surgió el primer problema. Arthur quería comer ya.**

 **-Tendrás que esperar- Luca la miro serio, ya la había golpeado la mano con una ramita.**

 **-Pero quiero comer, y le estas echando hierbas, eso estropeara el sabor-**

Shirou contemplo a Mordred, esta había soltado una carcajada, probablemente recordando la primera vez que cocino siguiendo sus instrucciones, se quejó de la hierba, pero cuando probo la parte de la carne con hierbas no volvió a hacer la carne sin ellas. Aunque nunca se molestó en prepararlo para nadie más que no fuera ella, algo por lo que Shirou no pensaba regañarla.

 **-¡Delicioso!- el grito resonó por todo el bosque, y muchos animales salieron corriendo cuando lo oyeron, pero Luca no les hizo ni caso, él ya veía una carnicería en primera persona.**

 **La niña devoraba la comida como si no hubiera un mañana, con la grasa de la carne manchando todo su rostro, pero a ella no parecía importarle, comía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho -¿Cómo puede estar tan bueno?-**

 **Luca la observaba perplejo, después de los primeros bocados la comida que había cocinado, varias liebres de más y algo de pollo, había desaparecido, ella comía a velocidades inhumanas, tanto que la comida parecía desaparecer cuando se acercaba a su boca. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, pero su expresión solo hablaba de satisfacción.**

-¿Es un castigo? ¿Me estas castigando?-

Shirou soltó unas risas divertidas -¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, Mordred?-

-Por qué… porque…

-¿Si?-

-Por comer sin modales- Shirou asintió.

-Por suerte pudimos cambiar eso rápido. Tu forma de comer no era buena para una niña… _ni para un ser humano_ -

-Hai, hai-

 **Al final Luca tuvo que cazar más liebres para poder llenar el estómago de Arthur, y después él comió una cuarta parte que ella. Realmente comía muchísimo. Aunque no habría tenido que cocinar tanto si ella no se hubiera llevado algo para su casa. Le dijo que era para su padre, Sir Ector, pero Luca dudaba muchísimo de que él realmente llegara a comer algo, no si la expresión que tenía cuando se fue era indicativo de algo.**

 **-Por ahora debería encontrar donde pasar la noche-**

* * *

El nombre que Shirou menciona en la historia, "Luca Saijou" es el nombre de un personaje de la franquicia Fate, y según algunas teorías que leí hace tiempo es el auténtico nombre de Shirou, siendo así que su madre es Elsa Saijou, un personaje que aparece en Fate Prototype.

La verdad es que tras leer la teoría y ver a la mujer sí que me pareció que podría ser la madre de Shirou, por lo que he decidido usar esa teoría en esta historia, con lo que se asume que Shirou ya sabe quién es su madre.

Dicho esto no me parece que tenga nada más que decir, así que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Un saludo.


	3. Fairy Tail: Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Fate no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, solo la idea.

-Habla en el presente-

- _Pensamiento en el presente_ -

 **-Habla en la historia-**

 **-** _ **Pensamiento en la historia**_ **-**

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **Antenesis.** ¿A quién te refieres exactamente con esta? Por qué debo reconocer que no entiendo mucho la pregunta.

 **Daizuke.** Si, era una de las ideas que en su momento más me conmovió… el que en ese momento estuviera viendo "como conocí a vuestra madre" no tiene nada que ver…

 **LostNeko120.** La verdad es que la teoría yo la descubrí leyendo un fic de Fate, y tras buscarla le vi mucho sentido. En un principio no tenía planeado que le contara como se conocieron ambos, sino cuentos o historias de su época, pero ver varios capítulos de una serie que ya he mencionado arriba me hizo pensarlo mejor. No te preocupes por cuanto tendrá que cazar Luca, preocúpate por el pobre bosque, no quedara animal vivo para saciar el hambre de Arturia jajajaja.

 **Guest.** Siempre me alegra leer que los capítulos os gustan, espero que este también te guste y lamento la tardanza, pero con el KH3 estrenado admito haber invertido muchas, muchas horas en él.

 **Carlos Trujillo**. Shirou y Jeanne, admitió que no es ni de lejos mi pareja favorita, sobre todo después de ver apocrypha. El personaje de Arturia es uno que siempre me ha gustado en Fate, aún más que Rin o Sakura, por lo que en cuanto tuve algo de inspiración y una idea clara para el fic decidí escribirlo.

* * *

 **Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápidas para Luca, con Arthur, viniendo casi a diario para entrenar y comer. Le pregunto un par de veces por sus familiares, pero no le dio grandes respuestas. Nada realmente importante, solo que seguía fingiendo ser un niño cuando él ya sabía que era una niña. Eso le hacía un poco difícil tratar con ella, pero nada que no pudiera enfrentar.**

 **Era más fácil que discutir con una cierta chica de coletas que conoció hace tiempo. Eso era más difícil, llevaba más tiempo y no era seguro que acabara sin ser golpeado.**

 **Con Arth, no, con Arturia, mientras la tratara como a un niño no encontraría ningún problema. Era más seguro y cómodo. Sobre todo porque normalmente solo quería comer y entrenar. E incluso aunque estuviese entrenando solo necesitaba hablar de comida para que se olvidara de todo y se sentara obedientemente. Parecía tener un amor demasiado grande por su comida, o más exactamente, por la forma en la que cocinaba. No había vuelto a decir que añadirle hierbas a la comida era una mala idea.**

-Añadirle hierbas a la comida es lo mejor que hay- Mordred se lamia los labios con una amplia sonrisa –La vuelve algo celestial-

Shirou la miro con una expresión en blanco –Menos mal que yo no tengo que pagar por lo que comes, como tuviese que hacerlo me habría arruinado hace tiempo-

-No como tanto- replico Mordred, pero su argumento no tenía ningún peso.

-Estas comiendo en este momento- dijo Shirou con un perfecto rostro en blanco –No sé dónde hechas toda esa comida, ¿tienes más de un estomago? ¿O una pierna hueca?-

-¿Pierna hueca?- Mordred inclino la cabeza confusa -¿Cómo podría tener una pierna hueca?-

-Buffff… no tienes que tomártelo tan literal Mordred-

-Es una meta… mota… ¿mita?-

-Metafora- Shirou la corrigió –Una metáfora-

-Eso, metáfora-

Aunque Mordred sonreía contenta Shirou aun recordaba tener que explicarla que era una metáfora, o que significaba "literalmente". Habían avanzado mucho desde que Mordred creía que había un monstruo debajo de su cama. De haber sabido todos los problemas que eso le traería nunca lo habría dicho.

 **Todas las mañanas entrenaban durante varias horas hasta que Luca se sentaba a hacer la comida. Era en esos momentos donde ambos conversaban. Normalmente era Arturia quejándose de los deberes que Sir Ector la mandaba. Que si ir al pueblo a comprar esto, que si hacer aquello, que si limpiar lo otro… ella se quejaba mucho, pero Luca podía ver con facilidad el cariño que le tenía a Ector.**

 **Por las tardes Luca vagaba por el bosque, cazando. Normalmente atrapaba varias piezas y tras separar su ración iba al pueblo a vender los excedentes. No solía conseguirse mucho dinero, pero era mejor que nada.**

 **Así los días pasaron con rapidez, convirtiéndose en semanas y, al poco tiempo, transcurrió un mes, asentándose en una monótona rutina que no le desagradaba, pasando las mañanas con Arturia y las tardes cazando para vender pieles y carne para conseguir dinero.**

 **Luca sabía que tarde o temprano debería dejar de cazar, pero aun no podía mantenerse del todo él solo, por lo que no tenía más remedio.**

-¿Por qué tendría que dejar de cazar? No es como si los animales fueran a acabarse en un bosque- Mordred no veía mucho sentido al comportamiento de Luca. Los animales habitaban los bosques en grandes cantidades, era de conocimiento común.

-Todo lo contrario Mordred. Si vas a un bosque a cazar, un día tras otro durante mucho tiempo, ¿qué crees que pasara con los animales?-

La pequeña inclino la cabeza, pensando –Si cazas a demasiados animales, el número que nace es menor… ¿no?-

Shirou asintió orgulloso –Y si repites ese ciclo incontables veces con multitud de cazadores al final no habrá más animales que nazcan, simplemente desaparecerán-

Mordred se sorprendió, ahora si le veía sentido al comportamiento del chico -¡Luca quiere evitar eso!-

-Exacto. Sabe que si caza demasiado, y si no es el único, los animales podrían extinguirse. Eso puede tardar años, pero en un pequeño bosque podría ocurrir antes de que se dieran cuenta-

Shirou sabía que estaba exagerando, que incluso aunque cazasen todos los habitantes del pueblo se necesitaría de varios años para extinguir a todos los animales del bosque, y eso sería únicamente si no dejaban a las crías con vida para que crearan más descendencia. Pero la protección de especies era un concepto que ahora no estaba muy extendido, proteger a los animales no era algo que se hiciese más que para asegurar alimento para el futuro. En su momento intento cambiar eso, e incluso en su "estado actual" seguía con ello. Shirou supuso que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

 **La rutina perduro por un tiempo, hasta que un día las cosas cambiaron. Esa tarde Luca había tenido una buena caza, tras apartar una pequeña ración para él aún quedaba mucha carne para vender. Por ello se dirigió al mercado cargando lo que iba a vender en una bolsa hecha de piel.**

 **Esperaba vender mucha carne, pero lo que no esperaba era chocar con Arturia en plena calle.**

 **-Auch…- Arturia cayó al suelo dándose un buen golpe, Luca fue a ayudarla pero vio que se le habían adelantado.**

 **Con ella había alguien más, un joven algunos años mayor que ellos, uno que parecía conocerla. Si Luca tuviera que apostar, diría que era Kay. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos negros, con una vestimenta simple.**

 **-Deberías tener más cuidado chico-**

 **Kay levanto a Arturia, no dándole mucha importancia al choque con Luca. Eso cambio en pocos segundos.**

 **-¡Luca!- Arturia le miro sorprendida, era obvio que no esperaba verlo ahí, en ese momento.**

 **-¿Hou?- Kay miro a los dos con curiosidad mal disimulada -¿Os conocéis?-**

 **Arturia se quedó callado unos segundos, probablemente pensando en que responder.**

 **Por su parte Luca estaba algo intranquilo, no sabía bien que decir en ese momento, pero Arturia se le adelanto.**

 **-Este es Luca, mi amigo-**

 **-¿Eh?- Kay miro a la niña incrédulo, completamente blanco, como si acabara de escuchar algo que nunca espero oír -¿Tu… tienes amigos? ¿Sabes siquiera como se hacen amigos?-**

-Kay es su hermano mayor… ¿y dice eso?- Mordred interrumpió a Shirou con el ceño fruncido –Suena mal-

-Si consideramos que Arturiapasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con Luca creo que se puede admitir que no tiene más amigos- Shirou la respondió algo perdido, tenía una vaga idea de por qué venia ese comentario. Y no le gustaba.

-Lo sé pero… que un hermano diga eso de ti… me parece triste-

Mordred bajo la cabeza en silencio, triste… y Shirou sabía por qué. Ella siempre había estado sola en esa fortaleza, no tenía realmente a nadie en quien pudiera pensar como un amigo, no digamos ya un hermano o hermana. Lo más parecido era él, razón por la que siempre hacia cuanto podía para animarla, pero no era suficiente. Él solo era aire coloreado, Mordred necesitaba algo mejor, merecía algo mejor. Si todo hubiera sido diferente podría haberlo tenido.

 **-¿Eso no es un poco ofensivo? Yo me considero un amigo de Arthur-**

 **-Si, de Arthur- Arturia tenía una sonrisa tensa, Luca la miro confuso, pero no tenía forma de saber que pensaba -** _ **¿No puede decir que soy una niña?**_ **-**

 **-¿Hou?- Kay lo miro con interés mal disimulado. Por cómo se comportaba debía de ser la primera vez que conocía a un amigo de Arturia –Esto es interesante-**

 **-¿Interesante? ¿Qué tu hermano tenga un amigo?-**

 **-Me refería a que sepa cómo hacer amigos, pero bueno, no importa-**

 **-Eh- Luca miraba a Arturia. A juzgar por la expresión que tenía en el rostro imaginaba que si importaba, importaba mucho. Por lo menos para Kay era muy importante.**

-Alguien se ha metido en un lio- canto Mordred con voz risueña.

Shirou la miro de forma seria, recordando la gran cantidad de veces que ella se había metido en líos. Pero como todos eran líos con Morgan no pensaba regañarla – _¿Eso sería malcriarla?_ -

Podía pasarse todo el día pensando en ello, pero como en la actual situación no veía una respuesta fácil decidió dejarlo para otro día.

 **-Y dime chico, ¿que estabas habiendo?-**

 **-Vendiendo unas pieles- Luca respondió por reflejo, aun observando a Arturia, esa expresión lo asustaba un poco, menos mal que no estaba dirigida a él.**

 **-¿Pieles? ¿Vas de caza con tu padre?-**

 **Luca negó –Voy solo. Soy bastante bueno con el arco-**

 **-¿Sabes usar la espada?-**

 **Luca le miro, era raro preguntarle algo así a un niño pequeño, pero si era hijo de un noble no era extraño que aprendieran a manejar una espada con una corta edad. Le dio una escueta respuesta.**

 **Kay le miro interesado, antes de fijar su mirada en Arturia un momento, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo -¿Cuándo os conocisteis? ¿Hace un mes?-**

 **Luca asintió distraído, Kay estrecho los ojos, parecía haber comprendido algo, si Luca tuviera que apostar diría que Arturia había entrenado con Kay en las tardes después de que ellos lo hicieran. Con el tiempo era normal que notaran mejoría.**

 **-Así que de eso se trataba. Habéis estado entrenando juntos-**

 **Arturia trago saliva, pero asintió mansamente.**

 **-¿Quién te nombro escudero?-**

 **Luca desvió su mirada –No soy un escudero-**

 **No era mentira, por supuesto. Para ser escudero necesitabas ser reconocido por algún caballero, algo que usualmente solo unos pocos lograban. No digamos ya convertirse en caballero, ese era un privilegio reservado para aquellos de alta alcurnia, o más extrañamente a los que conseguían la gloria en el campo de batalla. Él no era de alta alcurnia, ni era un escudero en una guerra. Si su infancia hubiera sido diferente tal vez hubiera formado parte de una familia noble, pero no lo fue.**

 **-¿No eres un escudero?- Arturia le miraba como si se acabara de enterar de ello, algo raro para Luca.**

 **-Soy un cazador. Bueno, también me considero un espadachín pero… no soy un escudero-**

 **Arturia no le creía, se la notaba en el rostro –Eres un escudero-**

 **Luca negó –No-**

 **-¿Cree—**

 **-Arturia, tenemos que volver con Sir Ector- Kay intervino antes de que Arturia terminara de hablar, para extrañeza de los niños –Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Luca-**

 **Luca los despidió con una seña de la mano, algo sorprendido por esa ex abrupta despedida.**

 **-Al final te las apañaste para encontrar a Sir Ector, ¿eh? O por lo menos a sus hijos-**

 **-¡Fuhyaaa!- Luca pego un grito y dio un gran salto hacia atrás. Con eso se había ganado la atención de todas las personas en la calle, pero eso no le importo. Había algo más que requería su atención en ese momento.**

 **Argos. Estaba detrás de él, a pocos metros después de ese salto que había dado.**

-¿Qué? ¿Argos? ¿El tipo de la tienda del principio?- Shirou asintió a Mordred –¿Pero ese tipo no había desaparecido de la historia hace meses?-

-¿Cuándo dije que no volvería?- pregunto Shirou con tono inocente.

Mordred no se quedó callada –Eso se daba por hecho-

-Mal hecho por lo que puedes escuchar ahora- replico Shirou.

 **-¿Pero tú que haces aquí?- Luca apenas podía creerse que argos estuviera allí, cuando se despidió de él había asumido que nunca volvería a verlo, sin embargo ahí estaba, delante de él.**

 **-Negocios- respondió simplemente -¿Por qué otra razón viajaría un comerciante sino?-**

 **-Tienes negocios en Bristol- Argos negó con la cabeza -¿Y por qué viniste hasta aquí?-**

 **-Recordé que te dirigías hacia aquí y me entro curiosidad de si habrías podido llegar-**

 **Luca parpadeo estupefacto, ¿curiosidad? Había recorrido toda la distancia desde… desde donde se conocieran hasta Bristol, ¿solo por curiosidad? Y eso por no hablar de que había pasado casi medio año, si sus cálculos no le fallaban.**

 **-¿Tu eres tonto?-**

 **Argos no se ofendió, de hecho solo se rio cuando le escucho –Me lo dicen mucho-**

 **Luca suspiro. No esperaba volver a verlo, pero suponía que era algo bueno, Argos había sido la primera persona que conoció en Gran Bretaña.**

 **-Voy a revisar un trato con unos cazadores, ¿vienes?-**

 **El chico lo miro incrédulo -¿Ir?-**

 **Argos asintió –No me parece que tengas nada mejor que hacer-**

 **Eso era verdad, pero…**

 **-Me dijiste que sabias cazar, podrías revisar que no me timen-**

 **-Podría timarte yo-**

 **Argos negó –Podrías, pero no lo harás, no eres así. Pudiste cobrarme mucho por aquellas ropas, sin embargo me dejaste escoger cuanto te daría por ellas-**

 **Luca asintió, entonces no tenía ni idea de cuánto podría valer su uniforme, por ello simplemente le conto a Argos que esa ropa era cuanto tenia, esperando que le diera un precio razonable por ella. Para su fortuna lo hizo.**

 **-Bueno… tampoco tengo nada más que hacer-**

 **Sin más problemas ambos caminaron por las calles del mercado, hablando acerca de cómo les había ido a ambos en ese tiempo. Luca le conto su viaje hasta Bristol, y como le estaba yendo aquí. Argos por su parte le dijo que esas ropas le sirvieron para crear un nuevo diseño, uno por el que varios nobles le pagaron mucho. También comento estar trabajando en un nuevo tipo de material para la ropa, pero por ahora no tenía demasiado éxito en ello.**

 **Cuando llegaron a la tienda a la que Argos se dirigía Luca quedo sorprendido, era la tienda en la que él había estado hace poco tiempo vendiendo pieles. Las mismas pieles que le vendían a Argos por más del doble.**

 **-A mí me las compras por diez cobres y a él se las vendes por veinticuatro. Un poco injusto en mi opinión-**

 **-¿Hu? ¿Las vendes por diez cobres?-**

 **-Con toda la mercancía que he vendido me han dado treinta monedas de cobre, pero si compras todo lo que vendí te saldrá por más de sesenta-**

 **Argos miro al comerciante, quien estaba fulminando a Luca con la mirada –Más del doble, ¿eh?... para eso te las compro a ti, chico-**

 **-¿Hu?- la pregunta salió antes de que el chico tuviera conocimiento de haber preguntado.**

 **-Te lo compro más barato que a ellos y te pago más. Me parece un buen trato-**

 **Era un buen trato, razón por la que Luca sospechaba. Si algo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad era por que rara vez solía ser verdad. Por otra parte también podría aceptar sin mirarle el diente al caballo regalado.**

-El que algo sea demasiado bueno para ser verdad significa simplemente que si ocurre algo muy bueno no puede ser del todo verdad, que algo malo también esta incluido- Mordred asintió con la explicación, Shirou no sabía si lo había explicado demasiado bien, pero Mordred parecía haberlo entendido –Lo del caballo es incluso más fácil. Significa que si te regalan un caballo no vas a buscarle algo malo en los dientes. Básicamente que a lo que viene fácil no le pongas pegas-

-Es fácil de entender- Mordred parecía haberlo captado bien, algo que usualmente no pasaba con dichos y metáforas, pero esta vez parecía ser la excepción.

- _Mi situación con él parece ser igual_ \- Mordred podía entenderlo por qué su situación se resumía en esas dos frases. Tenía a alguien con ella que se preocupaba de que estuviera bien, que siempre intentaba animarla. La contrapartida era que ni siquiera podía tocarlo. Como Shirou había dicho "demasiado bueno para ser cierto" pero tampoco iba a quejarse por ello, no iba a "mirarle el diente a caballo regalado" – _Si realmente se dice asi…_

 **-Trato-**

 **Argos sonrió y con un gesto le indico que salieran de la tienda. Luca no tuvo reparos en ello, el dueño nunca le había caído demasiado bien, le compraba las cosas más baratas por ser un niño.**

 **-Supongo que podría pagarte siete cobres por las pieles de liebre y, si eres capaz de cazarlos, veinte por las de ciervo-**

 **-¿Hou? Eso es interesante- veinte monedas no sonaba demasiado mal, y definitivamente podía cazar ciervos, sería fácil. Lo único difícil seria localizar alguno, pero una vez que encontrara sería fácil.**

 **-Solo espero no ser el cazador que mate a la madre de Bambi- Argos escucho en silencio, inclinando la cabeza para soltar una tos. Luca pensó que preguntaría, pero no lo hizo.**

-¿Bambi?- la cabeza de la joven rubia cayó en confusión.

-Un cervatillo bastante famoso. Aparece en varios libros-

-Un ciervo, ¿famoso?-

Shirou asintió. El éxito de Bambi siempre le pareció extraño, pero a muchas personas parecía gustarle. Cuando un cierto recuerdo, un recuerdo de una joven paso por su mente su expresión se entristeció – _Illya_ -

La última vez que la vio… fue algunos años después de la quinta guerra. En aquella época él estaba estudiando en la torre del reloj con Tohsaka, por lo que no solía regresar mucho a Fuyuki, algo por lo que siempre se disculpaba con ella, pero conforme el tiempo avanzaba no hacia ningún esfuerzo por regresar, muy centrado en sus estudios y en su fallida relación con Rin. Para cuando regreso a Fuyuki y pudo reunirse con Illya esta estaba ya en su límite. Su cuerpo de homúnculo no podía aguantar mucho más, algunos consideraban que era un milagro que hubiese aguantado tanto como lo hizo. "Quería volver a verte" eso fue lo que Illya le respondió cuando Shirou le pregunto. Tres días después Illya murió.

Aún hoy se culpaba por ello, pensando que pudo hacer más.

-¿Shirou?- Mordred lo miraba preocupada, debía haberse quedado en silencio bastante tiempo.

-Perdona- Shirou alejo esos pensamientos y continúo con el relato, sin importar que hiciera ahora Illya no volvería. Mal que mal en esta época ni había nacido.

 **Cuando Luca y Argos se separaron ya había caído la noche. Y para su desgracia Luca solo podía ir a un sitio. Una pequeña cueva que había en lo profundo del bosque, lejos de las miradas indiscretas y que únicamente Arturia conocía. No era mucho, pero como por las noches no hacía mucho frio no había necesidad de mucho más que un techo sobre su cabeza y un fuego en el que calentarse.**

-¿Lleva viviendo así desde que llego a Bristol?-

Shirou asintió.

-Si consigue dinero, ¿porque no se queda en una posada?-

-Son caras-

-Solo cuestan unas diez o doce monedas de cobre al día-

-¿Cuánto seria a cabo de un mes?-

Mordred guardo silencio un momento, antes de comenzar a hacer las cuentas –Si una noche son unos cinco cobres y se coge un mes de treinta y un días… si se quedara todo el mes serían unos…. ¡Trescientos setenta cobres!-

Shirou asintió a la estupefacta Mordred –Eso sin contar comidas, al final serian unas quinientas monedas al mes-

Mordred retrocedió, estaba muy pálida -¡Eso es mucho dinero!-

Shirou asintió.

-Demasiado-

Lo decía en serio. Un alquiler en Fuyuki no saldría tan caro.

 **Esa noche llovía… y había viento. Mucho viento.**

 **-Mierda- abrazarse el cuerpo no funcionaba para quitar el frio, y la cueva no era lo bastante profunda para resguardarse bien del frio, ni había una mísera estalagmita que lo refugiara un poco del viento, por pequeña que fuera.**

-¿Estalagmita?-

Shirou se golpeó la frente. A ese ritmo Mordred se haría mayor antes de llegar a la parte donde Arturia sacaba a Caliburn –Una "roca" que se forma en el suelo de las cuevas cuando… _¿Cómo demonios le explico que es una estalagmita?_ \- él y su bocota. No veía una forma fácil de explicárselo sin pasarse hablando varias horas. Aunque luego estaba—

-Una estalagmita es como una estalactita, la única diferencia es que las estalagmitas tienen una eme- no era una buena diferencia, de hecho habría muchos que lo pegarían por ella, pero era válida a fin de cuentas –Una vez dicho esto sigamos con la historia-

 **Solo podía abrazarse y rezar por que el temporal mejorara pronto. Cuando despertó ya no llovía, y el viento se había calmado por completo.**

 **-Bueno, no hay problema, sigo vivo y no estoy resfriado. Todo perfecto-**

 **Por supuesto se le ocurrían infinidad de cosas que podían contar como problema, siendo la primera que no tuviera realmente un techo sobre su cabeza, pero sin ningún familiar ni nada parecido no había nada que hacer. Por ahora debería seguir ganando dinero hasta que pudiera conseguirse algo.**

 **-Y hablando de dinero… ¡Trace On!- un arco de madera se proyectó en su mano, las flechas aun no eran necesarias, primero necesitaría las presas, ciervos. Por suerte vio algunos hace un par de días, pero no los cazo por que podría parecer raro que un niño pequeño pudiera cazar algo como un ciervo. Pero como Argos aprecia pensar que podía hacerlo no habría muchos problemas.**

 **-** _ **Y eso me daría mucha más comida para Arturia**_ **\- Un ciervo tenía mucha más carne que una liebre, eso no podía negarlo. Solo sería algo más problemático limpiarlo y quitarle la piel, pero era algo que podía manejar.**

 **-Solo espero sacarme muchas monedas hoy-**

 **Cuando hubo acabado la caza y se reunió con Argos las ganancias fueron incluso mejores de lo que en un principio habría esperado. Cincuenta cobres. Para celebrarlo decidió invitar a Argos a comer, este acepto sin muchos problemas. Ambos fueron a un pequeño claro a poca distancia y se sentaron alrededor de una fogata para que Luca cocinara la carne de ciervo, hasta ahí todo normal.**

 **-¿Falta mucho?-**

 **Por otra parte la presencia de Arturia no era algo que hubiera imaginado, pero dado que estaba cocinando no debería sorprenderle demasiado.**

 **Desde que se habían conocido parecía haber desarrollado un sexto sentido para saber cuándo y dónde cocinaba. Era, hasta cierto punto, escalofriante.**

-Sí que suena escalofriante-

Shirou asintió, aun hoy no sabía cómo hacia Arturia para saber siempre cuando había comida, era un sexto sentido que pareció despertar en ella en la quinta guerra por el grial y, por extraño que suene, parecía haberla seguido aquí.

 **-La carne aún tiene que hacerse más- Luca estaba usando unas pinzas de madera para darle la vuelta a la carne que estaba colocada sobre una plancha de metal que adquirió hace unos días. Se la compró a un herrero a buen precio y desde entonces solía usarla para cocinar.**

 **-¿Y siempre le hechas estas hierbas?-**

 **Arturia asintió con emoción a la pregunta de Argos, su rostro estaba completamente iluminado mirando la comida. Desde que empezó a cocinarla así le sabía aún mejor, así que no tenía quejas.**

 **-Le da más sabor a la carne- Luca le dio la vuelta a uno de los filetes y saco uno que coloco en un gran plato de madera junto con varios más que había sacado antes.**

- _Realmente agradezco a Eric que me enseñara como cazar y preparar la carne para cocinarla. Si no habría muerto de hambre muchas veces. Y Arturia me habría matado cuando se enterara de que no había más comida_ -

 **-Ya hay muchos, ¿no puedes traerlos ya?-**

 **Luca siguió cocinando ignorando por completo la petición de Arturia para diversión de Argos.**

 **-Os lleváis bien vosotros dos-**

 **Luca sonrió al escucharlo -¿Qué puedo decir? Se me pego al ver los caramelos-**

 **Argos se rio –Ya veo-**

 **Arturia solo lo fulmino, no sabía que había querido decir con eso, pero no podía ser algo demasiado bueno.**

 **-Y dime, jovencita, ¿estas entrenando para ser escudero?-**

 **Arturia se ilumino al escuchar la pregunta -¡Sí! Sir Ector y Kay me adiestran todos los días. Y desde que conozco a Luca mejo—**

 **Arturia dejo de hablar, completamente pálida. Luca y Argos la miraron con extrañeza.**

 **-¿Pasa algo?-**

 **-¿"Jovencita"? ¿De que estas hablando? Yo soy un…**

 **Argos miro a Luca ignorando a Arturia, quien estaba muy nerviosa enumerando las razones por las que era un chico.**

 **-¿Tendría que haber dicho que es un niño?-**

 **Luca se encogió de hombros –Eso creo. Por alguna razón que no me quiere decir finge ser un chico-**

 **-… Solo un niño podría entender el delica— Espera, ¿sabes que soy una chica?-**

 **Luca y Argos le mandaron una idéntica mirada en blanco.**

 **-Como te decía, supongo que sí, ella se presentó como "Arthur" aun a pesar de ser obvio que es una chica-**

 **-Hmmm, entonces tendré que disculparme por no tener conocimiento de esa "circunstancia"… que metedura de pata oye-**

 **-No te sientas mal, no tenías forma de saberlo-**

 **-Eso es cierto, pero…**

 **Atruria solo los escuchaba hablar sin decir nada, por lo que Luca decía había sabido desde el principio que era una chica.**

 **-Joder ahora me siento mal-**

 **Luca coloco la gran bandeja con todos los filetes encima de un tocón cerca del fuego. Argos se sirvió algunos en su plato y tomo asiento en la hierba.**

 **-Toma, come- Luca hecho algunos filetes en un plato y lo dejo enfrente de Arturia, quien aún parecía estar superando la sorpresa de que ambos tenían conocimiento de su género.**

 **-Realmente le ha dado fuerte- Argos la contemplaba, casi más interesado en ella que en su comida.**

 **Luca se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer sin preocuparse mucho por Arturia. Ya superaría la sorpresa.**

-Jajajajajajajaja- Mordred estaba riéndose descaradamente, su risa era muy bienvenida a opinión de Shirou -¿Cómo podrían no saber que es una chica?-

Shirou asintió de acuerdo –Seria como decir que tú eres un chico-

-¡No soy un niño!- Mordred hizo un mohín al escucharle, muy ofendida. O al menos lo aparentaba, la sonrisa la delataba –Soy una chica y, algún día, ¡una caballera!-

Shirou frunció el ceño, caballera le sonaba muy mal, pero decir caballero femenino o dama tampoco se sentía bien.

Mordred estaba sonriendo contenta, muy segura de ese hecho, pero Shirou no lo tenía tan claro, para bien o para mal Morded fue creada por Morgan, y considerando el tipo de relación que Arturia y ella tenían… el futuro que Mordred quería era mucho más difícil de conseguir de lo que ella sabía.

 **Para consternación de Luca Arturia no supero la sorpresa en toda la comida, de hecho comió menos que de costumbre y después se retiró. Argos y él la vieron irse, pero ninguno la detuvo, Luca sabía que ocultar su género era importante para ella, pero había preferido no darle mucha importancia, esperando que ella notara que a él no le importaba si era chica o chico.**

 **Bueno, en realidad SI que le importaba, mucho, pero eso era ya otra historia.**

- _Desde luego sería muy incómodo si "ella" fuera un "él"_ \- eso habría eliminado la razón de Shirou para buscarla después de la quinta guerra, desde un principio eso habría cambiado la misma quinta guerra, o por lo menos su visión de ella.

Mordred quería preguntar, pero no parecía que Shirou fuera a explicar, así que simplemente se cayó y siguió escuchando.

Solo que Shirou no siguió hablando, estaba callado y mirando a la pared como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto en todo el día.

-¿No sigues?-

Shirou la miro –Meh… por ahora estará bien, no falta mucho para tu entrenamiento de la tarde, asique será mejor que vayas dirigiéndote hacia la plaza, para que Agravain no venga a buscarte. Otra vez-

Mordred le miro mal, pero se levantó a desgana.

-Venga, sabes que si lo haces esperar será peor para ti-

Mordred se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se perdió por los pasillos.

Al verlo Shirou relajo su expresión, permitiendo que un flash de dolor cruzara su rostro. Tras ello miro a su brazo derecho –No sé ni cómo he podido ocultárselo-

Tras subirse la manga vio la herida que tenía. Una gran herida que estaba mal cosida y aun continuaba sangrando, poco, pero seguía. La forma recordaba a una especie de garra, como si algo lo hubiera atacado, algo grande.

-Tendré que reunirme con Phineas, esa cosa no debería haber aparecido cuando lo hizo, se suponía que Meld acabaría con él-

Shirou cerró los ojos y suspiro. Su cuerpo iba perdiendo definición, haciéndose cada vez más y más translucido hasta que no quedo rastro alguno de él.

* * *

-¿Hu? ¿Dónde está?- tras la practica con Agravain Mordred regreso a la cocina, pero no había ningún rastro de Shirou -¿Pero dónde se ha metido?-

Mordred dejo las cocinas y regreso al último lugar donde estuvieron hablando, pero nada. Reviso todos los lugares donde alguna vez se habían escondido, pero nada. Incluso después de media hora de búsqueda por toda la fortaleza no había ningún rastro de él.

-Si iba a marcharse podría haberse despedido-

Mordred suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación. Si Shirou no estaba tampoco había nada más que hacer. No había nada que realmente quisiera hacer. Y dado que Morgan no estaba no había nadie para decirla que hacer. Agravain se contentaba con tenerla entrenando, el resto del tiempo le daba igual lo que hiciera.

-¿Pero qué hacer?- sin Shirou por aquí realmente no había nada interesante que hacer. Podría leer, algo que se esforzaba en hacer desde que Shirou la enseño.

-Pero no tenemos nada que pueda leer ahora- tenían algunos códices de dudosa procedencia, pero estaban en la cámara de Morgan, ella rara vez tenia oportunidad de leer algo. Por el contrario podría practicar "eso".

Pero tenía que asegurarse de que nadie la viera, y esta vez ni siquiera Shirou. Él no podía saber de esto, no todavía. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie venia por los pasillos s lanzo debajo de la cama y saco un pergamino enrollado. En su interior había algunos caracteres que Morgan no le había enseñado, ni Agravain.

Fue Shirou.

Él los llamo "Kanjis". Se suponía que servían como un método de escritura usada en el lugar donde él nació. Después de que Shirou le enseñara las bases a espaldas suyas ella comenzó a practicar para aprender a escribir correctamente. Shirou ya al enseño a escribir en el idioma común, pero esto era algo especial, único. Era algo más que tenía en común con él.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Pido perdón por la tardanza, pero aparte de algunas cosillas que ya he mencionado arriba (KH3) también tuve varios problemas con el ordenador. Se le rompió la placa del wifi… e intentando arreglarlo el disco duro se escacharro (aun me pregunto cómo). En cuanto lo recupere me puse a escribir de nuevo.

Espera que os guste el capítulo y nos leemos en el próximo.


	4. Fairy Tail: Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Fate no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, solo la idea.

-Habla en el presente-

- _Pensamiento en el presente_ -

 **-Habla en la historia-**

 **-** _ **Pensamiento en la historia**_ **-**

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **Antenesis.** Vale, ya entendí la pregunta. Y la respuesta es, al menos en este fic, un impresionante SÍ.

Aún queda para que en la historia Arturia saque a Caliburn, por otra parte es posible que en el fic aparezca la Arturia adulta antes que eso (Aun hay algunas partes que tengo que planear bien). En cuanto al físico de Arturia… desde el primer momento estaba planeado que tuviera el de Lancer. Pero ojo, de Lancer solo tendrá el físico.

 **Daizuke.** Por supuesto que será divertido ver a Shirou pelear, es una de las cosas que mejor se le dan. Eso y conseguir chicas sin darse cuenta.

 **LostNeko120.** Sep, aunque quiso evitar convertirse en ese cazador no pudo ser jajaja. Matar a Illya en el fic también me duele mucho, es un personaje de Fate al que al final cogí muchísimo cariño pero me temo que era necesario. Y de Rin aún se hablara más, solo que aún no sé cuándo o dónde. Tengo planeado el fic, pero algunas partes y detalles aún están en el aire.

 **Guest.** Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic. Normalmente intento no tardar demasiado con los capítulos, pero no es algo que consiga a menudo.

 **Carlos Trujillo.** ¿Adoptar una historia? Que va, apenas puedo organizarme con las pocas que tengo.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** He vuelto a colgar este capítulo porque me he percatado de un fallo grave, en el primer capítulo de Fairy Tail escribí como Arturia encontraba a Luca utilizando magia, pero en la versión original de este cap la hice reaccionar como si ella no supiera que él podía utilizar magia. Tras percatarme de ese error he modificado el final de este capítulo, que es por lo que lo vuelvo a colgar.

* * *

Shirou no volvió ese día, ni el siguiente. Ni al otro. Pasaron varias semanas hasta que Mordred pudo volver a verlo. Usualmente no solía tardar tanto en volver, pero había veces en que podía llegar a tomarle mucho volver a aparecer ante ella. Hasta donde podía recordar nunca había tardado tanto en hacerlo, así que estaba algo preocupada. Y no solo porque Shirou no volviera.

La otra fuente de preocupación era Agravain. Poco después de que Morgan se hubiera retirado el aumento la frecuencia, duración e intensidad de sus enteramientos, y con el tiempo la propia complejidad de estos. Hasta ahora solo bastaba con que balanceara la espada mientras él la miraba en silencio, pero ahora había comenzado a enfrentarse a ella, para según él "medir su fuerza".

Era difícil y complicado, pero aun podía apañarse de alguna manera, hasta un determinado día. Ese día Agravian le dijo que era hora de que empezara a entrenar en el manejo de la espada, que debía aprender a hacer algo más que agitarla con la esperanza de cortar a su enemigo. Era hora de enseñarla un estilo de combate.

Y en cuanto lo escucho Mordred se negó en redondo. Para ella no había nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión, simplemente era imposible que aceptara aprender nada de él. Ella quería aprender de Shirou.

Por ello cuando era momento de entrenar y Agravain intentaba enseñarla ella siempre se ponía cabezota y se negaba a hacer ningún ejercicio, lo que siempre daba lugar a peleas. Y no eran peleas de gritos, no. Para su desgracia era mucho peor que eso.

Aquel día también tuvo esa mecánica, Agravain intentando enseñarla y ella negándose a aprender, en consecuencia Agravain perdía los nervios y empezaba una sesión de entrenamiento que era mucho más brutal de lo normal. Agravain lo llamaba entrenamiento, pero Mordred en secreto lo llamaba combate contra la inútil.

Para cuando terminaron de entrenar ese día estaba tan cansada y golpeada que apenas podía pararse en pie, por lo que tuvo que quedarse en el suelo hasta que dejara de ver dos Shirou´s delante de ella.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- ambos Shirou´s se acercaron hasta agacharse a su lado, ambos con una mirada preocupada. Eso solo podía decir una cosa: uno debía de ser real. Solo tenía que averiguar cuál.

-Hace poco Agravain empezó a entrenarme - el de la derecha estaba bastante quieto, pero el de la izquierda se meneaba mucho. Y empezaba a ver uno en el centro, ¿eso era normal?

-Eso ya lo hacía antes, ¿recuerdas? Te entrenan todos los días- el de la derecha ahora se movía y el de la izquierda permanecía quieto. El del centro estaba translucido, por lo que era bastante posible que ese no fuera ni real.

-Quería enseñarme su… ¿cómo se llamaba eso? Ya sabes, su forma de usar la espada- ahora solo quedaban dos Shirou´s, estaba mejorando.

Los dos restantes alzaron una mano a la barbilla y para cuando dejaron de rascarse solo quedaba uno, el de la izquierda -¿Quería enseñarte su estilo? Me parece algo pronto para eso-

Mordred solo tenía 5 años, era demasiado pronto para empezar a enseñarle tan seriamente. Morgan debería saberlo, pero siendo ella intentaría convertir a Mordred en su arma perfecta exigiéndole entrenar todos los días hasta que creara ese devastador estilo que aprendió gracias a Archer en la quinta guerra, si bien ninguno lo uso jamás debido a que no podían usar el prana burst al nivel que el estilo requería.

Por otra parte ese estilo era algo que no pensaba que le haría mucha gracia en la actualidad. Sabía que no era uno muy apropiado para un caballero, así que estaba indeciso de si debía ayudarla a desarrollarlo, mejorando algunos aspectos respecto al original, o si debía ayudarla a crear uno nuevo.

-No quiero aprender su estilo- replico Mordred más seria de lo que Shirou nunca la había visto.

-Hooo- si Mordred no quería aprenderlo Shirou solo tenía una cosa clara: no lo aprendería.

Mordred era la persona más cabezota que había conocido nunca, más que Arturia, y sabía perfectamente que si no quería hacer algo no podías obligarla a hacerlo. En el poco tiempo que la conocía había algunas cosas que había aprendido, siendo la principal que prohibirla algo u obligarla a hacer algo eran cosas que no funcionaban nunca. Si la prohibía hacer algo solo la motivaba más a hacerlo, mientras que si intentaba obligarla a hacer algo era aún peor dado que no solo desobedecía, sino que directamente no volvía a escucharte por un largo tiempo.

No, andar con exigencias con Mordred no sería nada bueno, solo conseguiría enfadarla hasta que estallase, algo que no haría ningún bien a nadie, y menos a ella. Si querías que esta te escuchara solo podías aconsejarla y esperar que te escuchara.

Para su fortuna a él si le escuchaba, así que había aprovechado para aconsejarla en varias ocasiones, pero era algo que no siempre funcionaba. Más de una ocasión le había ignorado y al final había acabado equivocándose. Y aunque era algo que no le gustaba imaginaba que era natural, todos se equivocan y aprenden de los errores.

-T… Est…-

Que no le gustara que Mordred estuviera en peligro o que se hiciera daño era una cosa, pero sabía que ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era estar con ella cuando lo necesitara. Y cuando no también.

-Sh… me…. so-

Con 5 años no debería estar aprendiendo a manejar una espada, tendría que estar jugando con sus amigos y disfrutando de la vida. Pero en sus circunstancias no quedaba más remedio que enseñarla a luchar, por ello al menos se aseguraría de que nad—

-¡Shirou!-

Para cuando se dio cuenta de que Mordred lo estaba llamando esta ya parecía bastante enfadada.

-Deja de ignorarme- dijo haciendo un mohín. Shirou se corrigió mentalmente, no parecía enfadada, era seguro decir que lo estaba.

Shirou rio un poco nervioso –Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?-

-Eso… Bueno, decía…-

- _¿Eh?_ \- ver a Mordred bajar la cabeza algo avergonzada era algo que no esperaba. Estaba nerviosa, se le notaba fácil, así que, ¿qué pasaba?

-En realidad me preguntaba si…- Mordred rehuía su mirada y estaba algo decaída.

-¿Si?- Para este punto Shirou empezaba a preocuparse en serio, este comportamiento no era normal en ella.

-¿meentrenariastu?- Mordred hablo demasiado bajo y demasiado rápido, pero Shirou pudo hacerse una vaga idea de lo que le había pedido, era desde luego algo que le sorprendía.

-¿Te refieres a…?-

Mordred asintió –No quiero que Agravain me entrene… preferiría que… lo hicieras tu-

¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo quería pedirle que la entrene? Dioses –Jajajajaja-

En cuanto lo escucho reír Mordred inmediatamente le mando una mirada furiosa -¿De qué te ríes?-

Shirou levanto las manos pidiendo clemencia con actitud alegre –Tranquila, tranquila. Tenía intención de proponerte precisamente eso, pero dentro de un tiempo, no aún- Mordred le miro con los ojos iluminados en cuanto lo escucho –Me parece que aún es un poco pronto, pero con Morgan y Agravain no creo que se pueda retrasar más-

-¿Entonces, me entrenaras?-

Shirou asintió notando la gran ironía del destino. Durante la quinta guerra Arturia le entreno a él, cuando volvió al pasado él la entreno para que sobreviviera a la batalla de Camlann, y ahora iba a entrenar a la persona que según la historia la mataría en esa misma batalla. No estaba preocupado, mucho tenía que ocurrir para que esa batalla volviera a ocurrir con el mismo resultado.

Y él no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que ocurriera. Poco podía hacer ahora, pero no pensaba rendirse. Antes quería evitar la muerte de Arturia, pero ahora tenía también una nueva motivación. No quería que Mordred luchara en esa batalla y muriera. No lo permitiría. No permitiría que se mataran la una a la otra, antes muerto que permitirlo.

-Aunque será difícil- más que nada porque su estilo era una amalgama de los muchos que aprendió gracias al rastreo de las armas –Mi estilo está basado, principalmente, en el uso de dos espadas cortas-

-¿Principalmente?- Mordred lo miro curiosa.

-Se varios estilos gracias a mi magia, pero el principal que uso es el de doble espada- cuando comenzó a enseñarla magia le hablo un poco de la suya, diciendo que era la misma que la enseñaba, aunque había algunas ligeras diferencias. La principal era que no estaba seguro de si Mordred también tenía una esfera de realidad. Si no la tenía dudaba mucho que pudiera enseñarla a proyectar nobles phantasm. Por otra parte si la tenía y era como la suya solo podía almacenar las armas que rastreaba. De una u otra forma Mordred tenía que luchar dado que él no podía mostrarle las que tenía.

-Entonces necesitare dos espadas de práctica si quiero aprender- dijo Mordred. Shirou asintió.

-Si puedes conseguir que Morgan acepte-

Mordred agrio la cara sabiendo la verdad tras sus palabras. Era poco probable que Morgan aceptara que Mordred aprendiera un estilo diferente del que tenían planeado enseñarle. Sería diferente si a Morgan le pareciera bien que ella lo aprendiera, pero con eso Shirou era el primero en decirle que no lo aprendiera. No aceptaría nada que hiciera remotamente feliz a esa mujer.

-¿Crees que aceptara?-

- _Ugh_ \- el rostro de Mordred era inocente y parecía ser natural para ella poner esa cara a la que no se le podía decir que no. Maldita su suerte -¿Quién sabe? Mientras no especifiques mucho la razón de por qué lo quieres aprender-

Mordred asintió feliz, la respuesta de Shirou la había gustado, mucho.

Shirou aparto la mirada… realmente dudaba mucho de que Morgan aceptara tan fácil, pero siempre se podía soñar, ¿no? -¿Quieres seguir con la historia?-

Mordred sonrió solo con oírlo –Hai-

 **Luca pensó que vería a Arturia al día siguiente por el pueblo, sin embargo esta no dio señales de vida ni aquel día ni los siguientes. Lo hablo un poco con Argos pero este le quito importancia señalando que ella creía haberlo engañado respecto a su género, que no aparecería hasta haber superado la sorpresa respecto a su equivocación.**

 **Luca pensaba que tenía sentido, pero considerando que ya había pasado un tiempo y que Arturia no había sido la mejor en ocultarlo no entendía por que tardaba tanto en aceptarlo.**

 **Pero si ella no quería hablar de ello esperaría, de todas formas tenia algunas cosas que hacer. Bueno, en realidad solo una, cazar. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en el bosque cazando para vender algunas pieles a Argos.**

 **Gracias a ello había explorado el bosque en gran medida, internándose más y más en su interior para encontrar nuevos lugares de caza y no estar siempre en el mismo. Gracias a esto había encontrado un pequeño arroyo que según avanzaba hacia el noroeste aumentaba de caudal, por lo que Luca imaginaba que en realidad se trataba más bien de un afluente. Era posible que en realidad este pequeño arroyo fuera el rio Avon o una parte de él.**

-Arroyo se lo que es- dijo Mordred interrumpiendo la historia –Pero lo de "afluente" no me suena-

-Afluente es básicamente un cur…- si le hablaba de un curso de agua a Mordred, ¿esta lo entendería? Algo le decía que no demasiado bien –Es un arroyo o rio que se une con otro aun mayor-

-¿Entonces Luca cree que ese arroyo se unirá en algún momento con un rio?-

Shirou asintió contento de ver que lo había entendido –Sip y el lugar en el que ambos se unirán es llamado confluencia. Y tienes que recordar que el de menor caudal siempre es el afluente-

Mordred asintió con la cabeza -¿Qué quieres decir con "Caudal"?-

-La cantidad de agua que tiene el rio- respondió Shirou.

-¿Y la parte del rio Avon?- pregunto Mordred una vez más

-Es el nombre del rio- respondió Shirou con una carcajada, la ronda de preguntas nunca acababa –El rio más adelante se une con otro llamado Severn antes de que ambos desemboquen al mar-

La niña inclino la cabeza, Shirou no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera entendido por completo, hablarla de geografía podía no ser la mejor idea, pero si lo podía entender más o menos bien eso sería beneficioso.

Mordred asintió -¿En qué mar desemboca?-

-El céltico-

Mordred asintió. Shirou se preguntó vagamente si sabía que mar era. A lo mejor se lo había mencionado alguna vez, pero no podía acordarse. Mordred hacia tantas preguntas que era imposible acordarse de todas.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- cuando la niña negó con la cabeza Shirou continúo con su historia agradecido de que no hiciera más preguntas.

Desde hace un tiempo tenía la costumbre de preguntar por absolutamente todo, y las preguntas no siempre eran fáciles o incluso preguntas cuyas respuestas conociera. Tenía que aprovechar cuando hacia preguntas fáciles. Si hubiese sabido que algún día se encontraría en esta situación habría gastado muchísimas más horas en las bibliotecas de las que gasto.

 **Si hacia una pequeña excursión siguiéndolo podría llegar al rio y conseguir alimento, pescado. No era lo mejor para comer y era un fastidio pelarlo, limpiarlo y quitarle las espinas, pero eso al menos haría que tuviera una dieta más equilibrada, y eso siempre era bueno.**

 **Solo necesitaba las ganas para hacerlo.**

 **-** _ **Debería, pero, tampoco es como si quisiera marcharme ahora**_ **\- aun no había hablado con Arturia, y era algo que desde luego necesitaba hacer. No la había buscado porque no quería presionarla, pero si iba a hacer una pequeña excursión para volverse un gran pescador debería, por lo menos, mencionarlo.**

 **Con Argos era fácil, últimamente lo veía mucho así que podría mencionarlo con facilidad. Y gracias a su pequeño acuerdo había ganado lo suficiente para poder permitirse comprar instrumentos de calidad. No podía proyectar una red a fin de cuentas. Y usar una lanza para pescar haría que cualquier caballero le regañara.**

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Mordred soltó una gran carcajada al oírlo -¡Seria ridículo!-

- _Mejor no mencionar que lo hice varias veces_ \- si se reía tanto solo por el pensamiento no quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría si supiera que lo había echo.

Él sabía que eso era una mala idea, pero en aquel momento no pudo encontrar ninguna mejor, por lo que tuvo que proyectar una lanza simple de madera y usarla para pescar. Fue lo malo de viajar por el amazonas. Eso y los mosquitos. De las amazonas mejor ni hablar, no quería siquiera recordar aquel día.

 **Mientras Luca avanzaba por las calles de Bristol completamente sumido en sus profundos pensamientos, como ligan los peces** (Shirou sonrió orgulloso cuando Mordred rio con esto) **, cuando pudo notar que alguien lo seguía "disimuladamente".**

 **Quien lo seguía era Arturia, y no era ni la mitad de disimulada de lo que ella creía. No si para esconderse intentaba meterse detrás de personas que eran más pequeñas que ella.**

 **Ayudaba aún menos el que Kay anduviera cerca de ella con aire despreocupado.**

 **-** _ **Desde luego tiene un largo camino por recorrer**_ **\- si intentaba que no la vieran había fallado de forma espectacular. Aunque también era posible que solo fuera cosa suya dado que en cuanto Kay reparo en que los miraba le saludo agitando la mano alegremente.**

 **Así que querían hablar con él, ¿eh? Interesante.**

 **-Es bueno volver a verte, chico- Kay fue el primero en acercarse a él. Su rostro lucia esa sonrisa ligera que tenía la última vez que le vio. Una persona normal no podría notar como los extremos de esa sonrisa tiraban, estaba nervioso.**

 **Arturia por su parte estaba semi escondida, bastante mal para el caso.**

 **-Lo mismo puedo decir- Luca asintió con la cabeza mirándolo con curiosidad -¿Queríais algo?-**

 **Kay desvió la mirada -¿Qué te hace pensar que no solo pasamos a saludar a alguien conocido?-**

 **Luca le miro con una expresión neutra, ¿alguien podía enamorarse de eso? –Te has dirigido hacia mi nada más verme ignorando al resto del mundo- Kay hizo una mueca de dolor –Creo que es bastante obvio que querías hablar conmigo-**

 **-Eres más listo de lo que alguien de tu edad debería- dijo Kay quejándose, pero Luca no le dio importancia, en realidad su inteligencia era normal para alguien de SU edad.**

 **-Y, ¿de qué querías hablar?-**

 **Kay dejó caer la sonrisa con facilidad –Arthur nos comentó que puede que sepas cierto… ¿Cómo decirlo?...**

 **-¿Qué no es un él?- suministro Luca amablemente.**

 **Kay trago saliva y asintió.**

 **-¿Y qué pasa con eso?- Luca realmente no veía problema, es decir, no es como si fuera a pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos. Y Argos realmente no parecía el tipo de persona que iría contando secretos de la gente por ahí.**

-Por lo que has contado no lo parece-

Shirou asintió, Mordred no sabía ni una décima parte y sin embargo ya empezaba a conocer a algunas personas. Estaba bastante seguro de que sabía, o por lo menos sospechaba, de que la historia que le contaba no era solo fantasía. Llegado el día le contaría que no era una historia, era el pasado, de Arturia, de Morgan… su pasado. Pero por ahora no era necesario, mientras siguiera contando lo que ocurrió tal y como ocurrió.

Solo cambiaria algunas cosillas que tampoco eran tan importantes. O cosas que era mejor dejar en el tintero.

 **Kay no respondió en el acto, tomándose su tiempo en pensar en lo que iba a decir. O al menos eso suponía Luca, tampoco es como si tuviera una forma real de saberlo. Solo le veía ahí de pie delante de él y "escondiendo" a Arturia.**

 **-¿Quieres venir a nuestra casa?-**

 **-¿Eh?- Arturia y Luca preguntaron al unísono, era obvio que ninguno de los dos se había siquiera imaginado un desarrollo como ese.**

 **Kay parecía bastante seguro de querer llevarlo con ellos, y dado que Luca no encontró ninguna razón en especial para negarse finalmente acepto seguirlos e ir con ellos. La casa de Kay, o por lo menos en la que este vivía, estaba algo alejada del centro del pueblo, lo que se traducía en andar algún tiempo, aunque no lo suficiente para empezar a quejarse por andar.**

 **Kay y Arturia vivían en una villa, una bastante grande si la comparaba con lo que había visto en el pueblo. Aunque considerando que ambos eran los hijos de Sir Ector, un antiguo caballero del rey Uther entonces podía entender el lujo.**

 **Lo primero que llamaba la atención de la villa era el establo, donde se veía a unos pocos caballos y a un pequeño potro que se movía incansablemente, como si fuera el conejito de duracell.**

-¿Conejito de duracell?-

Shirou trago saliva, como le explicaba a Mordred que el conejito de duracell era la mascota de duracell, una empresa que fabricaba pilas… cuando en esta época ni existían las pilas.

-Es un conejo… muy famoso. De donde vengo todos lo conocen- con esto Shirou solo podía preguntarse cuanto pasaría hasta que Mordred empezara a cuestionar su salud mental.

Por la mirada que le estaba dando ya podía estarlo haciendo, pero si no respondía él no pensaba quejarse.

 **-Ese es el potro de Arturia, Llamrei-**

 **-Llamrei- Luca escuchaba la explicación de Kay sin prestarle mucha atención, más centrado en el concurso de mirada fija que había comenzado con el susodicho potro.**

 **No estaba del todo seguro de si podría o no ganar, pero oye, no por eso pensaba dejar de intentarlo.**

-¿Concurso de miradas con un caballo?- pregunto Mordred confusa -¿De dónde demonios ha venido eso?-

Shirou se encogió de hombros, incluso hoy no sabía de donde vino esa competición dado que antes de darse cuenta ya estaban compitiendo.

 **Mientras que él y Llamrei estaban enfrascados en su competición, y Arturia ocupada en mirar quien ganaría, Kay desaparecio dentro de la mansión, pero dadoi que Luca estaba enfrascado en su competición no se dio ni cuenta.**

 **-Así que este es… ¿Luca?-**

 **El nombrado giro la cabeza automáticamente al oír una nueva voz, voz que como descubrió en ese momento le pertenecía a Sir Ector.**

 **Era un hombre en buena forma, enfundado en una armadura propia de un caballero, una armadura que Luca se prometió nunca usar, con adornos azules. De hecho la única parte visible de él era su cabeza, el resto estaba acorazado.**

 **-** _ **Que desperdicio…**_

-¿Por qué desperdicio?- la pregunta de Mordred tenía sentido, y Shirou lo sabía –Una armadura le proporciona defensa-

-Y resta movilidad, capacidad de maniobra, velocidad, añade peso extra… y si hace calor te cueces-

Mordred no replico, lo que Shirou decía era cierto, por supuesto. Un caballero sin armadura no era considerado por muchos un caballero, pero para Shirou una armadura era un desperdicio de metal. Si tenías espadas solo tenías que detener los movimientos del rival.

Cuando actuaba como caballero de Arturia él nunca usaba una. Aunque tampoco es como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo como caballero de Arturia.

 **Con esa armadura, y a plena luz del día debía estar cociéndose ahí dentro, y toda esa defensa le dificultaría mucho moverse rápido. Luca realmente no entendía como alguien podía usar una armadura completa. Si fueran algunas protecciones lo entendería, dado que estas no pesaban mucho y aun permitían un alto grado de movilidad.**

 **-Luca Saijou- Luca inclino ligeramente la cabeza, un gesto que podría ser visto irrespetuoso con un caballero, pero que a Sir Ector no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo.**

 **-Eres quien ha estado entrenando a Arturia-**

 **Luca negó con la cabeza –Entrenando no. Apenas pasa de darla algunos consejos y enseñarla un par de trucos-**

 **-Pues esos consejos han conseguido que mejore a grandes pasos- para ninguno paso desapercibido el orgullo que ocultaba ese tono, ni tampoco el rostro tímido pero feliz de Arturia.**

 **-Uno hace lo que puede-**

 **¿Qué quería conseguir con esto? Podía agradecerle de varias formas por entrenar a Arturia, pero ese interés que veía fácilmente no era algo normal.**

 **-Dime chico, ¿estarías interesado en una batalla de práctica?-**

 **Luca entrecerró los ojos, ¿una batalla de práctica? ¿Con Sir Ector?**

 **Sir Ector parecía conocer sus preocupaciones dado que se apresuró en aclarar que la batalla seria contra Kay, y con ello Luca respiro tranquilo, si se trataba de Kay, entonces no había problema.**

 **-¿Para qué? Kay solo va a perder-**

 **-¿Perdona?-**

 **La declaración de Arturia sorprendió a Luca, dado que con ello demostraba que tenía fe completa en que el ganaría. Pero Kay solo se molestó mucho con ello –Hou… tener hermanas para esto-**

 **Sir Ector ignoraba el teatro de Kay y Arturia, más centrado en Arturia, ella parecía creer que la situación contraria, que Luca perdiera, era algo que simplemente no podía pasar.**

 **-** _ **Ahora solo tengo más ganas de verlo en acción**_ **\- no creía realmente que pudiera ganar a Kay, pero dado que ambos estaban moviéndose al patio imagino que lo averiguaría pronto.**

 **Solo había un pequeño problema.**

 **-¿Por qué coges un palo?-**

 **Luca sonrió para sí, notando la incredulidad en Kay y Sir Ector, y la confianza de Arturia –Es un palo fuerte-**

 **Luca lo giro varias veces en su mano a gran velocidad, como para demostrar su punto. Claramente eso no era lo que estaba haciendo y el prana que recorría sus circuitos mágicos lo demostraba.**

 **Y parecía que el único en darse cuenta de que el palo había brillado durante unos instantes era Sir Ector. Usar magia no era algo demasiado limpio, pero él había dicho que era un palo fuerte y el refuerzo no era de las magias más poderosas, siendo casi una básica.**

-Hehehehe- Mordred se froto las manos con anticipación –Esto será bueno-

Shirou solo pudo reír, en aquel momento Arturia también había mostrado anticipación por la batalla.

 **Kay se encogió de hombros, si el chico insistía en usar la rama de un árbol que había encontrado en el suelo era peor para él, tendría que lidiar con ello cuando perdiera. Él usaría una de las espadas de práctica, una espada con filo rombo.**

 **-** _ **Que no se diga que no le**_ **avise- con esto en mente dio el primer atraque, un ataque dirigido directamente hacia la rama… y que fue detenido en seco por el susodicho palo.**

 **La sorpresa inundo su rostro, al contrario que el de Arturia cuya sonrisa solo se amplió más, pero Luca no estaba sorprendido, ni remotamente. Por ello no dudo ni un segundo en utilizar la abertura dejada por Kay. Luca golpeo la base de la espada de Kay y tras enganchar el filo en una pequeña rama torció el palo con toda su fuerza.**

 **¿El efecto? Poco después la espada de Kay repiqueo en el suelo, la punta del palo de Luca a un dedo de su pecho desprotegido.**

 **Una maniobra de desarme en toda regla. Un poco modificada para usarla con un palo en vez de con una espada, pero mismo resultado.**

-¿Maniobra de desarme?-

Shirou asintió –Es algo que me enseño un viejo conocido, básicamente se trata de girar la espada del enemigo con la superficie plana de tu propia espada para que no tenga más remedio que soltar su arma. En este caso Luca reforzó la rama para que pudiera aguantar la maniobra sin partirse. _Realmente agradezco a Percy por haberme enseñado, me salvo la vida un par de veces_ -

Mordred asintió practicando la maniobra un par de veces con una espada imaginaria. Shirou solo podía reír pensando en que pasaría si lograba desarmar a Agravain con ella, sería algo digno de ver.

 **-¿Qué?- Kay fue el primero en reaccionar, aun mirando su mano con confusión -¿Qué acaba de pasar?-**

 **Luca le dio una sonrisa torcida –Te he desarmado con un palo fuerte-**

 **-¿Pero qué?-**

 **-Sabía que Luca iba a ganar pero…- Arturia no tenía palabras, después de practicar con Luca sabía que ganaría, pero no se imaginaba que desarmaría a Kay en un movimiento. ¡Y menos aún con una rama!**

 **-Eso ha sido realmente impresionante, joven- Sir Ector realmente no podía culpar a Kay por perder, no si su presentimiento era cierto –Aunque debo reconocer que nunca había visto a nadie aparte de Merlín usando la magia-**

 **-¿¡Eh?!- la reacción de Kay fue bastante… interesante por decir lo menos.**

 **Luca alzo su "arma" –Es un palo mágico-**

 **Kay se agito incrédulo -¡Eso es trampa!-**

 **Pero Luca estaba tranquilo –Dije que era una rama fuerte pero, ¿me escuchaste?-**

 **-…-**

 **Solo el silencio respondió, pero con ese silencio Kay concedió. Luca había dicho que era un palo fuerte y aunque usualmente no esperas que la magia esté relacionada sí que le fue avisado.**

 **Sir Ector resoplo. Su objetivo era medir la fuerza de Luca, pero en su lugar solo había podido descubrir que tendría que aumentar el régimen de Kay. Y que quería ver esa maniobra una vez más.**

 **-Bueno, joven, realmente me ha sorprendido que hayas podido derrotar a Kay tan fácil, pero me preg—**

 **-¡No me ha derrotado!- replico Kay en el acto.**

 **Luca solo podía imaginar que realmente no le gustaba perder ante un niño… en ese caso solo podía hacer una cosa.**

 **-Trace… On- en un segundo aparecieron dos réplicas de la espada de práctica de Kay, una en cada mano de Luca. Con esto esté entro en una particular postura para doble empuñadura, una que ninguno había visto antes.**

 **Tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, con ambas espadas empuñadas del reverso, una detrás de su cuerpo y la otra enfrente suya.**

 **-¿Quieres seguir?-**

-¿Empuñadas del reverso?-

Shirou asintió antes de extender la mano –Sep. Es un estilo poco habitual, pero muy fuerte-

 **Kay trago saliva al verlo. Ahora si le parecía algo amenazante –Creo que pasare-**

 **Las espadas se disolvieron en el aire –Eso pensaba-**

 **-¿Por qué no me habías enseñado eso?- Arturia estaba bastante molesta, ese estilo que había mostrado le había parecido realmente impresionante, al menos la parte que había visto. Y desde luego quería aprender esa cosa que había hecho con la rama.**

 **-No preguntaste. Y de todas formas a que te refieres, ¿la maniobra de desarme, el estilo a doble espada o la magia?-**

 **Arturia no tardo ni un segundo en responder -¡La magia por supuesto! Aunque aprender eso del desarme no vendría mal-**

 **Luca arrugo el entrecejo, hasta donde él sabía Merlín la enseñaría algún día y esa era la razón de que él se negara a enseñarla. Además si consideraba que lo único que sabía era dos magias que por regla general era débiles no veía como algo de lo que sabía podría serla de utilidad.**

 **Y esa fue la mayor razón para que le diera la misma respuesta que las otras veces que lo había pedido –Podría enseñarte, pero aún es pronto para eso, espera un poco...** _ **Preferiblemente espera hasta que Merlín mueva su trasero y empiece a enseñarte él**_ **-**

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que Merlín le enseñara?- pregunto Mordred.

-¿Por qué sabia de ellos en primer lugar?- rebatió Shirou.

Mordred gruño -¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no me lo dices?-

-Teoriza-

 **Lo había dicho. Y la reacción de Arturia era la que cabría esperar, la que esperaba, estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada. Tanto que parecía dispuesta a saltarle encima para exigirle a golpes una respuesta mejor, algo que en ese momento realmente parecía dispuesta a hacer.**

 **Si Sir Ector no lo hubiera evitado.**

 **-La magia no es algo que se revela a la ligera, Arturia-**

 **-Eso es cierto-**

 **Con la excepción de Merlín no se sabía de ningún otro mago que usara la magia tan alegremente como él, lo que provoco que fuera llamado "el mago de las flores". Era más común que lo mantuvieran en secreto.**

-¿Sabrías decirme porque, Mordred?-

Esta achino los ojos -¿Es un examen?-

Shirou se encogió de hombros –Podría-

Mordred entonces cerró los ojos, probablemente centrándose en todo cuanto Shirou le dijo cuándo comenzó a enseñarle magia. Le sonaba una respuesta que le dijo hace tiempo, pero con lo que había sucedido desde entonces y lo pequeña que era tampoco se acordaba del todo –Está relacionado con el misterio, ¿no?-

Shirou gimió con la respuesta, en parte era verdad, creía, pero no era la respuesta que él esperaba –Más bien es que cuanta más gente use una magia determinada más débil se volverá esta-

Era seguro decir que esa definición era algo por lo que muchos eruditos de la torre del reloj le golpearían, pero nunca había podido entender del todo los conceptos. Él no era como Tohsaka, simplemente le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra pasando el mínimo tiempo dentro de su cerebro, ni de lejos el suficiente para poder entender de lo que hablaba.

Solo se molestó en aprender lo suficiente para poder usar la proyección y el refuerzo de formas más eficientes.

 **Él no tenía ese problema, su magia, la proyección, ya era débil desde un principio, solo era fuerte por un pequeño detalle propio, algo que no pensaba revelar aquí, a fin de cuentas era su mejor baza.**

 **-Solo se proyección y refuerzo, nada especialmente fuerte- en el 99% de los casos esa afirmación era cierta. Él era parte del 1% restante.**

 **-¿Proyección? ¿Refuerzo?- por la evidente confusión que todos tenían era obvio que ni sabían de qué hablaba.**

 **Era probable que si sabían de su magia no la llamaran como él. Aunque realmente era poco probable que ni supieran de ella.**

 **-Digamos que mi magia me permite… crear espadas- no era una mentira.**

- _Nunca lo fue_ \- era lo que su magia hacía, creaba espadas, solo nunca dijo que tenían que ser auténticas, porque no lo eran. Eran replicas perfectas, tan perfectas que incluso los noble phantasm que podía proyectar, que tampoco eran tantos, solo se degradaban ligeramente respecto al original. Solo había uno que podía reproducir a la perfección.

Avalon.

La funda de la espada que convirtió a Arturia en leyenda. Misma leyenda que él llego a odiar.


	5. Fairy Tail: Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: Fate no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, solo la idea.

-Habla en el presente-

- _Pensamiento en el presente_ -

 **-Habla en la historia-**

 **-** _ **Pensamiento en la historia**_ **-**

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **LostNeko120.** Shirou no viajo al pasado ni nada parecido, es simplemente que tal y como mencionan Merlín es el mago más famoso de la historia y en las leyendas mencionan que entreno a Arturia. Shirou simplemente sabe que va a suceder, pero no sabe cuándo. Rin e Illya también son de mis favoritas (en esperas de poder darlas más protagonismo en el otro fic) pero personalmente me gusta más Arturia.

Lamento si el capítulo tiene algún error o inexactitud, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones en el pueblo escribiendo cuando puedo… y con la conexión a internet que tengo digamos que es un milagro que pueda colgar los caps, ya no digamos revisar nada en internet.

* * *

 **-¿Crear espadas?- Arturia lucia decepcionada, probablemente porque Luca solo podía crear espadas, algo que cualquier herrero que se preciara también era capaz de hacer.**

 **Pero Luca quería conocer a algún herrero, aparte de algunos como Sango Muramasa o Gān Jiàng, que pudiera forjar un noble phantasm.**

-¡¿Noble Phantasm!?- el grito de Mordred resonó por el patio, pero para su fortuna nadie la escucho, por lo menos nadie que la regañara por ello -¿Cómo demonios podría un mocoso proyectar noble phantasm?-

-Eso se revelara en la historia- dijo Shirou con una sonrisa, aun recordaba el quebradero de cabeza que tuvo Merlín con ese tema en particular, y eso por no hablar de los problemas que le dio proyectar a Excalibur. Los policías que había conocido a lo largo de su vida eran unos meros novatos, Vivian SI era terrorífica cuando quería.

-¿Qué se revelara en la historia? ¡Acabas de decirme que puede proyectar Noble Phantasm! No puedes no decirme como-

Shirou rio –Acabo de hacerlo-

Aunque Mordred estaba haciendo un mohín Shirou no le dio importancia, ni borracho le hablaba de su esfera de realidad o como descubrió de ella. Eso también incluiría información de la quinta guerra, y él no quería hablar de eso.

Había pasado tanto que ya no le importaba, ahora tenía nuevas preocupaciones. Y la principal le estaba fulminando con la mirada en ese mismo momento.

 **Era obvio que ninguno podría hacerlo. Un Noble Phantasm no era algo que cualquiera pudiera crear, y se necesitaba algo más que unas herramientas o lingotes de acero normal. Él por su parte no podía "crear" espadas como tal, solo proyectarlas, pero eso le era más que suficiente.**

 **-No suena como una magia muy fuerte- la observación de Sir Ector hizo que Luca frunciera el entrecejo. Él estaba muy orgulloso de su magia.**

 **-No necesito nada más. Kay puede dar fe de ello-**

 **Kay se sobo el pecho asintiendo –Si puede crear espadas es obvio que será bueno con ellas-**

 **Luca sonrió internamente, si su magia solo fuera crear espadas habría muerto hace mucho tiempo.**

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Ya se revelara- no entraba en los planes de Shirou revelar todavía el verdadero alcance de su magia. No pensaba decirla todavía que su magia no solo replicaba la forma y el contenido de un objeto, sino toda su historia. Esto era lo que le permitía proyectar cualquier arma que viera y su trazado le aseguraba un dominio completo y adecuado del arma.

Mordred por supuesto no sabía esto, ella creía que él aprendió varios estilos para poder sacar mayor provecho a su magia, no sabía que su magia le permitía aprender estilos de batalla con solo ver una espada.

 **Sir Ector lo pensó, eso tenía sentido. Si su magia solo le permitía crear espadas era obvio que el chico habría entrenado muchísimo, su reciente batalla con Kay era solo un indicativo de ello. Eso hacía que Sir Ector se preguntara que tipo de entrenamiento había tenido el chico hasta ahora para poder utilizar la magia y esos movimientos de la espada a su corta edad.**

 **-** _ **Y yo creía que era muy exigente con Arturia**_ **\- comparado con el tipo de entrenamiento que Luca habría pasado Arturia vagueaba mucho. Pero bueno, había mejorado mucho desde que empezó a entrenar con él, por lo que no pensaba quejarse.**

 **Además, a Arturia le sentaría mejor entrenar con alguien de su edad, pero solo podía ver un problema respecto a ese plan, ¿de dónde había salido el chico? Porque estaba seguro que no era del pueblo.**

 **-Arturia, Luca, ¿dónde os conocisteis?- parecía que Kay tenía sus mismas preocupaciones. Luca podía ser bastante impresionante, pero era sospechoso que apareciera de la nada y se hiciera amigo de Arturia, ¡un mago ni más ni menos! Demasiado extraño.**

 **-¿Hu? ¿Dónde nos conocimos?- Luca levanto la cabeza, recordando su primer encuentro, él estaba en el bosque y Arturia apareció de entre unos matorrales, si lo pensaba fríamente no recordaba el como había llegado ella ahí.**

 **-… fue en el pueblo-**

 **-** _ **Yo no lo recuerdo así**_ **\- él recordaba haber estado en el bosque, proyectar un arco y que Arturia surgiera de un matorral gritando algo acerca de magia de hadas.**

-Yo tampoco recuerdo que lo hayas relatado así-

-Está mintiendo-

-¡Ya lo sabía!-

Shirou estrecho los ojos, por como actuaba era obvio que Mordred no se había dado cuenta. Era gracioso como podía ser avispada para algunas cosas e inocente para otras.

 **-Luca estaba hablando con…..—**

 **-Argos- dijo Luca viendo que Arturia necesitaría ayuda, no parecía haber planeado esta parte.**

 **Arturia asintió y comenzó a contar la forma en que ambos se habían conocido. Aunque Luca debería prestar atención, dado que no tenía recuerdos de ese encuentro en particular, estaba más ocupado en observar la villa de Sir Ector, y por la esquina de su visión al propio Sir Ector. Este parecía tener sus reservas acerca de él pero Luca lo entendía, considerando que Arturia era la hija de Uther y la legitima heredera al trono, aun a pesar de ser mujer, era normal que muchos se juntaran a su alrededor para intentar ganarse su favor.**

 **Algo que ocurriría naturalmente si no estuviera de incognito.**

-¿De incognito?- pregunto la niña con curiosidad.

-Significa que está escondida-

Mordred asintió –Igual que nosotros-

Shirou no dijo nada. La situación de Arturia y la de ellos era bastante diferente dado que Arturia no tenía a todo un reino detrás de ella, y Morgan, más Agravain y Mordred por asociación, tenían a toda gran Bretaña y a los caballeros de Arturia buscándolos. Y tenían suerte de que Merlín no se hubiera unido a la fiesta, porque si no estarían jodidos.

 **Aunque por otra parte se suponía que Luca no sabía que Arturia era la hija del rey Uther.**

-Qué raro, Luca sabiendo cosas que no debería saber… ¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo semejante?-

Shirou miro a la mocosa con un tic en el ojo, en que momento le enseñaría a ser sarcástica, ¡si ya le había superado con creces! Desde un primer momento él no solía ser demasiado sarcástico, pero Mordred era ya otra historia…

 **Al igual que se suponía que Sir Ector y Kay no tenían forma de saber que Luca sabía quién era realmente Arturia. Lo viera como lo viera Luca realmente sabia cosas que no debería.**

 **No pensaba disculparse por ello.**

- _Principalmente porque tendría que admitir que lo sabía, algo que no pensaba hacer_ -

 **Por fortuna Arturia parecía hablar realmente bien de él, con lo que no fue difícil que Sir Ector y Kay le aceptaran con facilidad.**

-Eso no se lo cree ni él- dijo Mordred seria.

Shirou asintió. Al principio sabía que aunque ambos no aparentaran tener problemas con él aún no se fiaban. No fue sino hasta después de aquel incidente que empezaron a abrirse con él. Suponía que debería contárselo, pero no le hacía demasiada ilusión.

 **-Tengo que admitirlo chico esa maniobra realmente me ha sorprendido- Sir Ector no estaba de broma. Había visto a algunas personas desarmando a otras, él mismo lo había hecho en sus tiempos, pero una maniobra tan limpia y fácil como esa era algo que nunca antes había visto.**

 **-Me la enseño un buen amigo- y maestro.**

 **-¿Puedo preguntar su nombre?-**

 **Luca lo contemplo, pero no veía problema alguno –Se llama Perseo, pero todos le llaman Percy-**

 **-¿Es fuerte?- pregunto Kay con interés.**

 **Luca les dio una sonrisa torcida –Esta considerado el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años-**

-¿Tan bueno era ese hombre?- pregunto Mordred impresionada.

Shirou sonrió, Percy no era bueno, Percy era un maldito monstruo invencible. Incluso hubo quienes le confundieron con un dios.

-El mejor que jamás he conocido-

 **-¿Qué?- Sir Ector arrugo el entrecejo con sospecha. Nunca había oído hablar de ese hombre, aun a pesar de la forma en que Luca hablaba de él. Si de verdad existiera alguien tan bueno ya deberían saber de él.**

-Eh, eso es cierto- Mordred se giró para mirarlo -¿Cómo puede alguien tan bueno ser tan poco conocido?-

Shirou sonrió, no pensaba decirle que Perseo, Percy para los amigos, aún no había nacido.

 **Aunque Sir Ector y Kay le interrogaron por él Luca solo dijo que no era de por aquí, decidiendo que no merecía la pena decir más si no iban a encontrarse con él.**

 **Luca y Arturia pasaron el resto del día entrenando en el patio bajo la atenta mirada de Kay, quien parecía bastante interesado en el estilo de Luca. Arturia no podía culparlo dado que ella también estaba interesada, su estilo parecía una mezcla de varios estilos, por lo que tan pronto mostraba una defensa férrea como un ataque rápido y letal.**

 **Aunque sería más impresionante si Luca no fuera un niño.**

-Bueno Mordred, va siendo hora para que busques algo de comer- Shirou se estiro perezosamente, haciendo crujir sus huesos.

-¿Qué? Mou, venga ya, ¡yo quiero saber cómo sigue!- Mordred le miraba con una de sus armas secretas, los ojos de cachorrito. Eso normalmente la funcionaba para que Shirou cediera con cualquier cosa que le pidiera, pero con algo como su alimentación Shirou no daba su brazo a torcer. No seguiría la historia hasta que hubiera comido.

En eso no cedería ni la millonésima de un milímetro, y si, gracias a él Mordred sabía lo que era un milímetro. Un par de cientos de años antes de que se creara el sistema métrico decimal, el cual se crearía, si mal no recordaba, a finales del mil setecientos.

-Vale, me preparare algo, y después seguirás la historia-

Shirou sonrió –Palabrita de gamba-

-¿Palabrita de… gamba?- Mordred inclino la cabeza a un lado, con el cabello cayendo sobre su cara pintada con confusión.

Shirou suspiro –Una vieja broma entre una amiga y yo- nunca debió enseñarle esa película a Illya, después esa broma perduro entre ellos hasta el final. El final en el que ella le resentía, aunque jamás lo admitiera. Era imposible que no lo hiciera tras pasar años sin siquiera hablar con ella.

-Palabrita de gamba. Umu- Mordred asintió –Lo recordare-

Shirou sudo cuando escucho eso, era lo último que le faltaba ahora, andar enseñándole tonterías a Mordred. Cuánto daño había echo la película de buscando a Nemo.

-Bien pues, una vez enseñado eso vamos a la cocina- Mordred asintió y se levantó del suelo limpiándose con la mano la suciedad del pantalón antes de sacar un trozo de tela algo desgastado y limpiarse las manos, algo que él también le había enseñado. Sus modales, higiene y sentido común habían mejorado considerablemente desde que conoció a Shirou. Había muchas cosas que este se había encargado de taladrar profundamente en su cerebro.

-Pronto tendrás que bajar al rio para lavarte- llevaba varios días sin hacerlo y empezaba a notarse. Aunque también podía ser cosa de la ropa. De no ser por Shirou ni siquiera sabría cómo lavar la ropa, mucho menos a sí misma. Eran el tipo de cosas que Morgan no considero importante enseñarla, no es necesario decir que Shirou tenía su propia opinión al respecto, difiriendo mucho de la de la bruja rubia.

Él enseño a Mordred como leer, escribir, a mantener su higiene personal, a fabricar herramientas simples y reparar algunas otras, casi todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido de él, y muchas veces seguía su consejo y su guía, por lo que las normalmente sabía hacer cosas que de otra forma nunca habría aprendido, pero a veces no era un método perfecto. Había cosas que Mordred no podía hacer aunque él le dijera como. Si solo pudiera estar con ella… si aquel día las cosas hubieran sido diferentes Mordred no tendría esta vida.

Tendría una mejor.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- Mordred caminaba por el pasillo delante de él arrastrando los pies.

Mordred asintió distraída –Haaaai-

-Hablo en serio Mordred, la higiene es importante si no quieres enfermar-

La rubia asintió suspirando con cansancio, Shirou siempre había sido muy pesado con las cosas que podrían acabar con que ella enfermara, incluso con que se echara una manta por encima cuando hacia frio en las noches. Gracias a sus consejos era muy probablemente la niña que menos veces había enfermado en toda gran Bretaña.

Eso era posible gracias a que tenía muy buena higiene, y a su vez esto era posible gracias a que Shirou la enseño a crear jabón. Siguiendo su guía pudo crear dos tipos de jabón, unas pastillas para el cuerpo y una mezcla un poco viscosa para el cabello. Ambas estaban mezcladas con flores que dejaban un agradable aroma, algo que Mordred agradecía, el resto del mundo no parecía demasiado preocupado por su olor corporal. Sobre todo en la fortaleza, siendo Morgan la única que se pasaba horas bañándose con baños de leche y no-sabia-que-más-cosas. Ella se apañaba con un par de veces a la semana, a veces más por insistencia del pelirrojo, y lavaba la ropa cuando tenía tiempo.

La realidad es que Shirou sabía muchísimo de todo, desde elaboración de jabón hasta los nombres de las especies animales que rodeaban la fortaleza y sus hábitos, no importaba de que tema quiera hablar o cuanto intentara pillarlo con algo, siempre parecía saberlo todo. Era algo realmente increíble. Muchas veces le contaba cosas al azar solo para pasar el tiempo y distraerla de su vida, algo que agradecía. Ahora últimamente gracias a la historia, la cual estaba segura de que no era una historia inventada, los descansos y el tiempo libre eran mucho más soportables.

Tenía una ligera idea, una sospecha de que le estaba contando la historia de la reina Arturia, algo fácil de imaginar si ella era una de las protagonistas. Aunque no lo sabría seguro hasta que Shirou se lo confirmara.

-Bien, aquí estamos- la misma cocina de siempre, sin ninguna muestra de que alguien se hubiera acordado de prepararle una comida, por más pobre que fuera.

Y eso como siempre hizo que Shirou suspirara.

-Veo que son tan simpáticos como siempre-

Mordred asintió distraída dirigiéndose hacia donde guardaba la carne que consiguió de un conejo hace algunos días. En vez de gastar una cantidad insalubre de sal, siguió el consejo de Shirou y utilizo algo llamado salmuera. La salmuera era básicamente carne sumergida en agua con sal y algunas hierbas para dar sabor. También había un poco de pimienta, tanto en la salmuera como en una bolsita a su lado. Era sustancia maravillosa que cambiaba por completo el sabor de la carne.

Ignoro los jarrones con la carne y se centró en uno que tenía varios trozos en agua sin sal. Esto según Shirou era para que la carne no estuviera tan salada, algo que ella agradecía.

Agachándose cogió varios trozos con unas pinzas de madera y se dirigió hacia una plancha de acero ubicada sobre unos fuegos. Los encendió con cuidado y deposito la carne en la plancha, hecho un chorro de aceite y dejo caer encima algunas hierbas y un poco de pimienta.

Una vez hecho esto espero silbando hasta que la carne estuvo preparada para darle la vuelta, después lo sirvió en un plato de madera lijada y se sentó en una pequeña mesa.

-Ya estoy comiendo, ahora por favor sigue con la historia- Shirou la miro con una cara perpleja, ¿tanto quería escuchar la historia?

 **Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Luca conociera a Kay y Sir Ector, días en los que no dejo de acudir a la casa para entrenar a Arturia y… para cocinar. Cuando Kay y Sir Ector probaron la comida de Luca este supo, por la cara extática de Sir Ector y el borrón que acabo con la comida del plato de Kay, que jamás volverían a comer nada que no estuviera condimentado.**

 **Algo bastante curioso dado que juraría que le dio raciones a Arturia para que les llevara. Raciones que se descubrió, tras un interrogatorio realizado por dos ofendidos familiares, que desaparecían en el camino por que la recadera se encontraba con animales hambrientos y salvajes.**

 **-** _ **Ella se convierte en un animal salvaje cuando esta hambrienta**_ **\- era evidente que la mentira nadie se la podía creer, aunque lo intentaran, y por ello Arturia fue castigada con limpiar los establos, lo que de alguna extraña forma derivo en una batalla entre cerdos, caballos y una cabra particularmente agresiva.**

-¿Una cabra particularmente agresiva?-

Shirou asintió –Fue quien gano la pelea. _Y tiempo después pateo a Merlín en sus partes nobles. Creo que Arturia tenía planes para erigir una estatua en su honor en Camelot… me gustaría saber que fue de Eel_ \- Shirou sudo recordando el nombre, la capacidad de Arturia para llamar a una cabra Anguila estaba más halla de él.

 **Gano la cabra, algo curioso porque hasta ese día nadie sabía siquiera que esa cabra estuviera en Bristol, pero no iban a quejarse. Aunque Luca no sería quien intentara sacarla leche, eso seguro. Podría hacer queso, pero eso no merecía la pena todos los problemas que pasaría para conseguir el elemento básico para la elaboración. Además, dado que la cabra apareció en el establo de Sir Ector técnicamente era suya, no de Luca.**

 **Él se dedicó a sus asuntos de siempre, a cazar y venderle los sobrantes a Argos, quien seguía comprándolos aun a pesar de que vinieran de un niño al que conoció en mitad de un bosque, algo que no era sospechoso para nada, pero cada vez le vendía menos, ahora que ya había hecho las paces con Arturia planeaba tomarse un par de días para viajar hacia el rio y conseguir buenas piezas.**

 **Aprovecho una comida en la villa de Sir Ector para comentarlo.**

 **-¿Y a donde tenías planeado ir?- pregunto Sir Ector vigilando a Arturia y Kay, quienes estaban entrenando en el patio.**

 **-Tenía planeado bajar por el rio Avon hasta encontrar una zona con abundante caudal, allí habrá más oportunidad para pescar que aquí- Sir Ector asintió comprendiendo, si quería pescar en abundancia sería mejor seguir el rio hacia una zona con mayor abundancia de agua, con suerte algo parecido a un lago, allí muy probablemente habría grandes bancos de peces.**

-¿Banco de peces?- pregunto Mordred inclinando la cabeza en confusión.

-También se puede decir cardumen- Mordred asintió y Shirou continuo –Es el nombre que recibe un gran grupo de peces, como manada para lobos, piara para cerdos, rebaño para ovejas, jauría para perros, bandada para aves, enjambre para abejas…

-Sí, sí, cada especie animal tiene su propio nombre- Shirou asintió.

 **-¿Tienes alguna idea de los peces que puedes pescar?- Luca no sabía si lo preguntaba por curiosidad o quería ponerle a prueba para ver cuánto sabia, pero podía contestar con facilidad.**

 **-Los principales serán el salmón, anguila, barbo, merluza, bacalao, la dorada y el rape- Sir Ector asintió con una sonrisa, contento con la respuesta.**

-¿Cuáles de esos podríamos pescar cerca de la fortaleza?- Shirou la miro.

-¿Interesada en hacer una excursión?-

Mordred asintió –Hace mucho que no como pescado-

Shirou asintió entendiendo. Debía ser una rara ocasión para que Mordred pudiera comer pasta o pescado. Shirou la había enseñado a pescar, pero preparar pasta era ya más complicado, requería más tiempo, dedicación y una vigilancia bastante exigente. Y harina, el agua era fácil de conseguir igual que un rodillo, pero la harina era ya otra historia. No había grandes plantaciones en las proximidades, cuando conseguía era un raro placer que saboreaba hasta que ya no podía comer más. Y el día en que consiguió chorizo… la plancha no pudo volver a utilizarse, dado que no quería que Morgan supiese que lo había freído, pero el sabor tardaría mucho en abandonar su memoria.

-Diría que merluza y bacalao- Mordred asintió entusiasta, lo contrario a Shirou. Quería que Mordred probara el salmón, pero por ahora no había manera.

 **-Quería pescar especialmente salmón- Sir Ector no pudo disimular su mirada entusiasta al escuchar eso, probablemente pensando en todas las recetas o maneras que tendría Luca para darle un sabor único al salmón.**

 **-Decidido- Luca le miro entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha –Sería peligroso para un joven de tu edad ir solo hacia el interior del bosque, no sabes que tipos de animales podrían aparecer. Deberíamos acompañarte para asegurarnos de que no te ocurra nada malo-**

 **Eso fue lo que Sir Ector dijo, pero lo que Luca escucho fue –Vas a pescar salmón fresco, pescado que se puede cocinar en el acto… ¡te acompañamos para comer pescado!-**

 **Luca asintió dando vuelta a la carne, podrían hacer una fogata y cocinar pescado a la brasa.**

 **El entrenamiento de Arturia y Kay termino como usualmente solía hacerlo desde que Luca la entrenaba, con Kay ganando gracias a alguna estrategia deshonesta. Arturia siempre se molestaba con Kay, pero Luca lo consideraba una valiosa lección, no todos los enemigos a los que se enfrentaría usarían juego limpio.**

-Eso también es una lección para ti Mordred. Por mucho que tu como una "caballera"- Shirou hizo una mueca cuando el palabrón salió de sus labios, seguía desagradándole tanto como el primer día –Intentes siempre luchar limpio eso no implica que tus enemigos también lo harán. A veces te encontraras con gente que lo último en lo que piensan es el orgullo, gente que solo quiere ganar a su rival al coste que sea necesario-

Esa última parte había sido dolorosa para él decirla, era un claro ejemplo de una posibilidad alterna, de un camino que podría haber seguido y que le habría conducido hacia su destrucción. Podría haberlo convertido en Archer, la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera nunca había sido nula.

-Esa gente me molesta- Mordred hizo un mohín, ella había crecido escuchando cuentos y leyendas de caballeros que Shirou la contaba, dado que era obvio que Morgan o Agravain jamás se molestarían con eso.

-Pero algunas veces son solo personas que tiene algo que proteger, familia, amigos… A veces es suficiente una única promesa para que alguien de todo lo que pueda para ganar, sin importar que tenga que hacer para ello- Shirou la rebatió con una expresión seria, normalmente Mordred siempre era orgullosa a la hora de pelear, y parecía asumir que aquellos que no tenían honor u orgullo a la hora de pelear no eran dignos de hacerlo. Eran pensamientos que una niña normal de 5 años, casi 6, no debería tener, pero Morded no era normal. Nunca lo había sido, y aunque a él no le molestara a veces complicaba las cosas. Era mucho más espabilada de lo que alguien de su edad debería ser, tanto que a veces olvidaba su edad real… hasta que hacia algo que le recordaba que en realidad solo era una niña.

Ni siquiera era una homúnculo, al contrario que en los recuerdos de Arturia, sino que era una niña humana… aunque no del todo, no si su núcleo mágico era indicativo, la principal razón por la que Morgan uso la magia para forzarla a madurar antes de tiempo, introduciendo algunos conocimientos básicos directamente en su cerebro antes de cumplir la semana, un método que Shirou no aprobaba, pero para cuando descubrió de ella ya era tarde para evitarlo.

Aun hoy seguía asombrado cuando un día fue arrastrado de vuelta, para su confusión solo en "espíritu", y presentado ante una niña que no cumplía siquiera el año y que sin embargo era capaz de dialogar con una soltura que le sorprendió y aterrorizo a partes iguales. Por suerte aunque supiera más de lo que una niña de su edad debería, mucho más de lo que Shirou sabía al inicio de la quinta guerra, al menos en lo que a magia se refiere, en el resto de los ámbitos era como una niña pequeña. Justo lo que su edad física indicaba que era.

 **Arturia lo consideraba como una afrenta a su orgullo de caballero, pero entonces Luca le recordaba que era una niña y que ella aun no tenia de eso, logrando que esta le golpeara enfadada, lo cual a su vez sacaba unas risas de Sir Ector y Kay.**

 **Luca al principio no se molestaba mucho, pero tras descubrir que Arturia y él eran la principal fuente de entretenimiento de esos dos decidió ponerse serio y entrenar a Arturia para que le metiera una paliza a Kay… Arturia se mostró muy entusiasmada con su decisión, pero toda su emoción y entusiasmo le duro hasta la hora de comer. Entonces él se fue para preparar la comida para ese día lo que le devolvía a la situación actual, la conversación sobre la excursión de pesca.**

 **Cualquiera diría por la cara de Sir Ector que iban al Dorado.**

-¿El Dorado?-

-Una ciudad de oro-

Mordred abrió los ojos al máximo cuando la respuesta del pelirrojo se procesó en su cerebro -¡¿Dónde está esa ciudad?!-

Mordred parecía tan emocionada con la idea de una ciudad hecha enteramente de oro que Shirou lamento sus próximas palabras.

-En otro continente-

Mordred maldijo prometiéndose a sí misma que algún día se haría con un barco, conseguiría una tripulación e iría a esa ciudad de oro. Shirou sudo imaginando el día en que esa promesa se cumpliera, rezaba que lo que encontrara fuera como en la película del Dorado de Disney, porque si no…

 **En la comida Sir Ector comento sus planes para acompañar a Luca al rio y asegurarse de que nada le pasara. Dos caras sonrientes le aseguraron a Luca que se pasaría más tiempo cocinando el pescado en la hoguera que pescandolo. Empezaba a dudar seriamente si conseguiría los suficientes peces para conseguir una ganancia al vendérselos a Argos.**

 **-** _ **Pensándolo mejor, no creo que el rio tenga peces suficientes**_ **\- si solo fuera Arturia podría apañar algo, pero Sir Ectoy y Kay también comían mucho, Luca empezaba a preguntarse si debería abrir un restaurante, desde luego si lo hiciera se convertiría en uno de los hombres más ricos de toda Gran Bretaña, aunque para poder empezar debería montar una granja el doble de grande que todo Bristol.**

 **Sino ya podía ir despidiéndose de la fauna del bosque, con el ritmo al que su comida se consumía no aguantaría ni veinte días.**

 **-¿Ya está lista la comida?- Luca suspiro escuchando la pregunta de Arturia. Estaba bien que le gustara comer, pero su ritmo no era normal, y la cantidad de comida que podía tragar era altamente inusual.**

 **-En poco estará- lo que tenía delante era una olla toscamente fabricada en la que removía algunos carne con verduras para hacer un caldo. Era una buena forma de enfrentar el frio.**

 **Kay se sentó en su sitio habitual con una mirada entusiasmada –Eso huele muy bien-**

 **Luca sonrió, le gustaba que la gente disfrutara con su cocina.**

 **Cuando la comida estuvo preparada la sirvió en la mesa y comieron en silencio, en silencio hasta que Kay y Luca se pusieron a hablar y Sir Ector le pregunto acerca de la excursión. Luca les dijo que si querían unirse deberían preparar las cosas para salir en tres días. Mientras él iría a hablar con Argos para que le vendiera los bártulos necesarios para pescar y asar algunos pescados.**

-¿Qué más podrían necesitar aparte de un par de cañas?- pregunto Mordred mirándolo.

-Una tinaja para guardar el pescado, sal para conservarlo… hay varias cosas que viene bien cuando vas de pesca -Mordred asintió a la respuesta de Shirou.

- _Aunque vendría bien una nevera portátil con hielo pero… si pudiera crear una máquina de hielo la habría usado hace mucho tiempo_ -

 **Conociéndolo se los daría gratis a cambio de participar en la excursión y comer pescado.**

 **Algo que le vendría muy bien porque los ahorros que había logrado reunir se habían reducido ampliamente por culpa de la posada. Solo había alquilado una habitación con una cama, la más pequeña. Ninguna comida ni ningún lujo extra, solo una simple habitación. Había pagado por un mes, así que realmente no podría haberse permitido nada más incluso aunque hubiese querido.**

-¿No decías que alquilar una habitación de la posada era muy caro?- Mordred entorno los ojos mirándole.

Shirou resoplo –Si quieres duerme a la intemperie con todo el frio-

Mordred se sonrojo al pensarlo, ciertamente si fuera verano podría haberse quedado en el bosque sin demasiados problemas, pero como no lo era con el tiempo el frio le obligaría a buscar refugio entre cuatro paredes.

-Vale, lo comp… Se ha ido-

Mordred hizo pucheros, pero lo dejo sabiendo que si se había ido tardaría al menos unas pocas horas en regresar. Pero también era cierto que esta vez había tardado mucho en volver a aparecer, algo que nunca antes había pasado. La preocupaba que algo pudiera estar pasando con él, pero sabía que Shirou no se lo diría si podía preocuparla. Se lo guardaría para sí y ya se lo diría cuando todo estuviera resuelto. Si acaso se lo contaba.

Algo la decía que esta vez no podría enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Aquí dejo el capítulo, originalmente pensaba incluir la acampada, pero eso lo dejo para el siguiente.


	6. Fairy Tail: Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: Fate no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, solo la idea.

-Habla en el presente-

- _Pensamiento en el presente_ -

 **-Habla en la historia-**

 **-** _ **Pensamiento en la historia**_ **-**

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **LostNeko120.** Cuando escuchas buscando a Nemo hay varias cosas que decir, yo por mi parte prefiero "sigue nadando, sigue nadando" o incluso "Balleeeeeniiiitaaaaa" jajajaja. La respuesta a como llego al pasado ya se dirá en algún momento, explicación tiene, solo tenéis que esperar para saberla. Es evidente que aquí el origen de Mordred esta cambiado, y es evidente que Shirou sabe exactamente como, de ahí que pensara eso. Yo no diría que Shirou la está enseñando a ser una dama, solo la está enseñando nociones básicas como educación e higiene. Son cosas que en nuestra época son básicas pero que entonces no eran tan importantes o accesibles.

* * *

Tal y como imagino Shirou una vez más tardo en regresar, por lo menos esta vez no fueron varias semanas como la última vez, esta ocasión solo tardo unos 6 días en volver, pero en cuanto le vio no pudo evitar preocuparse, le notaba pálido, con el rostro enfermizo y muy cansado. Pero Shirou quiso dejar en la nada todas sus preocupaciones sentándose y diciendo que solo tuvo un par de complicaciones, nada por lo que preocuparse. Claramente él decía eso porque no se veía a sí mismo, porque ella podía verle la cara y le era imposible no preocuparse. Nunca le había contado que pasaba con él tras desaparecer y aunque siempre intentaba sacárselo, igual que en este día, siempre era completamente inútil.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte Mordred, estoy bien- Shirou siempre repetía las mismas cosas para no preocuparla… pero solo conseguía preocuparla más –No diré que no tengo problemas, pero tengo a Phineas y a Meld para ayudarme, no pasa nada.

-¿Cómo son?- aunque lo pregunto para distraerle realmente tenia curiosidad por saberlo, le hablaba mucho de ellos pero no sabía como eran, no físicamente.

-Phineas es… bueno, es fácil reconocerlo. Por desgracia tiene una… característica especial en su rostro que le hace reconocible a kilómetros.

Mordred le miro con curiosidad -¿Tiene una cicatriz muy grande?

Shirou puso una expresión complicada –Le falta una parte de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Desde la mandíbula le falta la parte izquierda de la cabeza, como si se la hubieran destrozado

Mordred le miro incrédula. Si lo que Shirou le enseño era verdad entonces a ese tipo le faltaba parte del cerebro. ¿Ese Phineas de verdad era como Shirou lo estaba describiendo?

-¿Y Meld? Es una chica verdad.

Shirou frunció el entrecejo –Eso dirá la bilogía pero yo tengo mi propia opinión.

Mordred soltó una carcajada cuando lo escucho -¿Qué opinión?

-Que tener atributos femeninos no la convierte en una mujer, solo en un ente extraño no masculino- la declaración tan seria de Shirou hizo que se revolcara en el suelo de la risa –Algo parecido se puede decir de ti.

Mordred dejo de reír y se incorporó molesta -¡Yo creceré!

La cara de susto y terror de Shirou la hizo pensar que estaba imaginando precisamente eso, aunque lo que dijo después la confundió, ¿qué era un convento y por qué querría meterla en uno? ¿En ese lugar podría entrenar?

-¿Y no tienes más amigos en ese lugar?- Shirou negó con la cabeza -¿Y qué pasa con los demás? Imagino que antes de acabar en ese lugar tenías más conocidos. _Muchos_ más conocidos.

El rostro de una rubia sonriente muy parecida a Mordred se le vino a la mente, no era el mismo tono pero el rostro era casi idéntico, aunque considerablemente más joven a aquel que invadía su mente -Tenía muchos amigos Mordred, y una que era más que una amiga pero… no acabo bien.

Mordred omitió las preguntas que le suscito la parte de "más que una amiga" para preguntar a que se refería cuando decía que no acabo bien.

-Hmmmm- Shirou estaba dividido, por una parte no quería hablar de aquellos días, aun le dolía recordar como acabo todo. Cada mañana se levantaba para buscar una forma de regresar y sacar a Mordred de esa fortaleza, para poder llevarla consigo a Camelot y ver a Arturia, pero cada día Rhongomyniad pesaba más en sus manos, recordándole una y otra vez lo que ocurrió, cómo acabo atrapado en el reverso del mundo… Por la otra… por la otra ya había comenzado a contarle todo a Morded, algo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo. Ella tenía derecho a saber lo que ocurrió, su vida era resultado de los errores que cometieron, era la última persona a la que Shirou querría ocultar nada, y sin embargo era a la que más le había ocultado. Muchas veces se preguntaba como reaccionaria si supiera todo, si supiera quien era él realmente y la conexión que compartían. Mordred no sabía que la sangre que corría por sus venas era la misma que corría por las de Arturia… y por sus propias venas. Muchas veces pensaba como reaccionaria si lo supiera.

Tampoco quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría Arturia cuando supiera que Morgan uso la sangre de ambos para crearla. Con el odio que sentía por esta imaginaba que ni siquiera el conocimiento de que la sangre de Shirou corría por las venas de Mordred, en el remoto caso de que lo creyera, la detendría de hacerla algo que él jamás podría perdonar.

No quería que ambas se conocieran, no en estas circunstancias –Digamos que ahora mismo ellos… ellos creen que estoy muerto. Todas las personas a las que alguna vez conocí llevan seis años creyendo que estoy muerto. Eres la única persona en este lado del mundo que sabe que sigo con vida.

Mordred sintió su garganta seca, eso… eso estaba mal, había algo definitivamente mal con eso, algo terriblemente mal. Shirou estaba vivo, ella le veía cada poco tiempo, era evidente que estaba vivo, demasiado vivo en ocasión, entonces, ¿por qué creían los demás que estaba muerto? ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? -¿Porque creen que estas… que estas…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, pero Shirou entendió –Me equivoque. Confié en Morgan… y… me equivoque.

-¿Morgan? ¿Morgan tiene la culpa de que estés atrapado? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver contigo?

Shirou se quedó callado recordando aquellos días, cuando aún creía que Morgan sentía algún tipo de afecto, por pequeño que fuera, hacia su hermana. El tiempo le demostró que estaba equivocado y ahora ya era tarde para volver atrás. Podría decirle sus razones, pero ya había dicho más de lo que quería, no correría el riesgo de decir más y que Mordred luego le preguntara a la única otra persona en la fortaleza que sabía lo que ocurrió. Mordred por supuesto podría ir a hablar con ella, y la bastaría con mencionar su nombre para que, sin importar lo que Morgan decidiera hacer, no fuera bueno para la joven rubia.

En lugar de eso se quitó la túnica raída y mostro algo que Mordred nunca le había visto traer, una espada. Era una simple espada metálica con una elaboración muy simple y un guardamano muy simple.

-¿Eso es…?

Shirou la miro –Querías que te enseñara a manejar una espada.

El rostro de Mordred se ilumino y se levantó corriendo para ir a buscar una espada de práctica casi tropezando un par de veces por el camino. Shirou solo podía mirarla con una gota de sudor, sabía que la hacía ilusión, pero esa reacción le parecía exagerado.

- _¿Estará bien que la enseñe ya?_ \- Arturia tenía diez años, casi el doble que Mordred, cuando la entrenaba en los bosques de Bristol y posteriormente en la finca de Sir Ector, pero Mordred era distinta. Aunque tuviera una madurez impropia de una niña de cinco años él estaba completamente en contra de entrenarla, era demasiado joven. Sabía que Morgan no esperaría para hacerlo, prueba de ello era que Agravain ya estaba endureciendo sus clases con esta. Esa era una de las principales razones que tenía para sacar a Mordred de allí, la _principal_ era que sabía perfectamente lo que Morgan tenía planeado para ella y como acabaría.

Cuanto antes la sacara de allí mejor, lo que no quería decir que pudiera decirle que se fuera a Camelot sola. Sabía que en cuanto los caballeros de Arturia supieran quien era y cuál era su origen Mordred seria apresada y eso no acabaría bien para ella. No, tenía que ir él con ella, sabía que Arturia estaría mucho más dispuesta a escuchar con él en cuerpo presente.

-¡Ya estoy!- Mordred venia cargando con su espada, la cual era casi tan alta como ella. Shirou la regaño para que dejara esa y cogiera la espada de su talla.

-Gnugngungugnu- Mordred gruño para dentro, pero hizo lo que la dijeron y cogió su espada de práctica, no la otra que había traído. No sabía siquiera de donde podría haberla sacado.

Shirou asintió y la indico que se acercara a él –Esto será complicado dado que solo puedo darte consejos y dejar que veas mis movimientos, pero tendrás que conformarte con eso. Por ahora es cuanto puedo hacer.

En cuanto Mordred asintió conforme Shirou comenzó con la primera lección. La postura.

-Una buena postura es fundamental, dependiendo de cómo coloques los pies tendrás una postura rápida para el ataque, cerrada para bloquear ataques, abierta para atraer a tu enemigo, o una para lanzar una combinación especifica de ataques. La postura es una de las bases más importantes de la esgrima. La única que la supera es la condición física.

-¿Condición física?- Mordred le miro extrañada -¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

-No te sirve de nada conocer un estilo invencible si no tienes la fuerza para sostener una espada.

Mordred le miro con una cara de póker. Pero para bien o para mal ella sabía, tanto como él, que esa frase era verdad. Shirou sabía mejor que nadie que no servía de nada conocer cientos de estilos si no contabas con la condición física requerida para utilizarlos. Era como el estilo de Archer, un estilo muy poderoso orientado a la batalla en corta distancia pero que él no podía utilizar al principio por carecer de la fuerza y velocidad necesarias. Tuvo que entrenar mucho para poder dominarlas.

-En tu caso podríamos subsanar esa carencia gracias al prana burst, pero no lo haremos. Quiero que seas capaz de utilizar las bases sin tener que recurrir a tu núcleo mágico.

Mordred asintió, gracias a Shirou ya sabía de su núcleo mágico, resultado del elemento del dragón rojo heredado de su madre, un detalle que Shirou no estaba deseando contarle, el cual estaba constantemente creando prana, una cualidad por la que muchísimos magos matarían, pero que en la actualidad solo dos personas poseían. Cuando lo utilizaba para emplear el prana burst su cuerpo emanaba el prana como electricidad roja que rodeaba su cuerpo y aumentaba su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, etc… en varias veces, hasta extremos casi insospechados. Aunque el que fuera una niña limitaba mucho lo que podía hacer, una de las razones por las que nunca había ganado a ningún soldado de la fortaleza.

Shirou se aseguraría de que eso cambiara.

-A partir de este momento todos los días harás una serie de ejercicios simples para aumentar tu fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, control mágico, y—

-¿Control mágico?

Shirou asintió –Tu núcleo mágico te da una cantidad de prana inmejorable, pero si tomas demasiado para cada pequeña acción solo conseguirás hacerte daño. Toma como ejemplo la primera vez que utilizaste el prana burst, tu fuerza aumento muchísimo, tanto que cuando intentaste correr acabaste estrellándote contra el muro.

Mordred recordaba ese incidente sonrojada. Estaba muy emocionada por aprender el prana burst y lo utilizo haciendo oídos sordos a los consejos de Shirou. Después de recuperarse del golpe se juró jamás volver a ignorar un consejo del pelirrojo, algo que había conseguido, más o menos.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas Shirou la explico detalladamente cada pequeño ejercicio que debería hacer, en cuantas series hacerlos y a cuantas repeticiones debía llegar. No era nada demasiado drástico, sobre todo considerando su edad, pero por lo menos con unas pocas semanas podría pasar por el entrenamiento de Agravain sin sudar demasiado. Después de eso seguirían construyendo unas bases y en unos pocos meses más Shirou comenzaría a enseñarla esgrima. Mordred no estaba muy contenta con ello, ella pensaba que su entrenamiento comenzaría en ese mismo momento, pero eventualmente acabo cediendo. Sabía que Shirou tenía razón, su condición física era buena, pero mejor tener fuertes bases antes de comenzar con la parte fuerte. A fin de cuentas solo era una niña de cinco años, al menos físicamente, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, aunque todo el raciocinio del mundo no le quito a Shirou tener que aguantar a una Mordred que hacia pucheros quejándose porque quería que Shirou la enseñara ya.

-Mira, seguiré con la historia. Te contare…

Shirou se devanaba los sesos pensando que podría contarle que no incluyera sangre, batallas o muerte, algo que para los últimos años estaba más que presente, algo que comenzó con la acampada infortunada que hicieron para pescar en Bristol, la acampada que siguiendo el orden cronológico de la historia debería contarle a continuación.

Considerando lo que ocurrió en esa acampada no estaba demasiado a favor de contársela, pero siempre podía censurar algunas partes, acortar otras y tomar el estilo del señor de los anillos para el desenlace de _esa_ batalla, la cual haría que esta fuera _muy_ diferente a lo que fue en realidad. Más adelante podría contarle como pasaron la noche de esa acampada y lo que verdaderamente enfrentaron, por ahora la versión censurada y no demasiado sangrienta sería buena para ella.

-Hagamos un trato- Shirou se ganó la atención de la niña con esto –Si prometes portarte bien con Morgan y Agravain, lo cual solo implica no provocarles, ambos sabemos lo mucho que te gusta fingir ser inocente para hacerlo- Mordred silbo inocentemente como si no supiera de que hablaba, pero ambos sabían de que hablaba –Te contare la acampada.

Mordred le miro con los ojos desconfiados -¿Acampada? ¿Qué tiene de especial esta acampada?

Shirou sonrió –La primera batalla.

Los ojos de Mordred se iluminaron de emoción y asintió desesperadamente con la cabeza –Prometo portarme bien, ahora cuéntamelo.

Shirou sonrió sabiendo que esa promesa no le duraría demasiado, pero al menos intentaría con todas sus fuerzas no provocarles. No era algo perfecto, pero por ahora era lo mejor que podría conseguir,

-¿Comenzamos?- Shirou carraspeo aclarándose la garganta para comenzar con la historia en ese mismo momento, antes de que Mordred se diera cuenta de que la estaba distrayendo para poder escaquearse de la bronca que la niña quería echarle.

 **Luca tuvo razón al pensar que Argos le daría gratis todas las herramientas y utensilios que necesitara para ir de pesca completamente gratis a cambio de acompañarlos, de hecho fue bastante entusiasta al respecto. Argos le dijo que en Bristol no tenían el mejor pescado que uno se pudiera imaginar y que ir en un viaje de pesca de varios días donde podrían comer todo cuanto pescaran sería un sueño hecho realidad.**

 **Luca se preguntaba cuando dijo que el viaje duraría varios días o que podrían comer cuanto pescaran. No recordaba haber dicho algo siquiera remotamente parecido pero Kay, Sir Ector, Argos y Arturia parecían tan emocionados que no le quedo más que aceptar y aceptar que pasaría muchos días cocinando como loco, si al menos le pagaran…**

-¡Eso acabaría con sus problemas!- exclamo Mordred riendo mientras Shirou asentía con la cabeza.

 **Pero como no le pagaban lo primero que hizo fue vender todo el excedente de carne que tenía en el pueblo para ganarse unas monedas y que esta no se echara a perder. Le molestaría si después de todo el esfuerzo que hacía para conseguirla luego estaba acababa pudriéndose. No que esto realmente pudiera pasar con Arturia cerca, pero prefería evitar que esta enfermara por comer demasiado, ya había estado a punto de pasar un par de veces y era evidente que a Sir Ector no le hacía demasiada gracia.**

 **Principalmente porque esas veces Arturia había sacado la comida de su plato sin que este se diera cuenta.**

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- Mordred se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa en cuanto escucho de donde salía la gran cantidad de comida que la rubia comía.

Shirou se reiría si no supiera que era posible que Mordred hiciera algo parecido a la mínima oportunidad. Por fortuna no tenía a quien quitarle comida porque si no…

 **Kay tampoco estaba a salvo, pero él tenía más oportunidades de proteger la comida dado que nunca le quitaba la vista de encima y siempre comía con su espada al lado. Sir Ector lo regañaba por esto hasta que él también comenzó a hacerlo para evitar que Arturia le quitara la comida, lo que la dejo como única opción pedirle más a Luca. Y este era incapaz de negársela.**

 **Era un circulo vicioso del que Luca se estaba cansando así que al final con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que ponerle un límite a cuanto podía comer Arturia en cada comida. Limite que esta suplico fuera removido en esta acampada con lo que ella describió como "deliciosos peces que parecerían cocinados por los dioses".**

 **Luca quería decir que resistió como una roca completamente firme en su decisión… cedió en menos de tres minutos.**

-Jajajajaja- Mordred se estaba riendo, otra vez. Shirou sabía que había partes que podían ser graciosas pero no imaginaba que tanto… aunque si recordaba que en aquel momento Sir Ector y Kay también se estaban riendo, mas disimuladamente pero… igualmente se reían.

 **Por fortuna Sir Ector si era capaz de ponerle límites a Arturia, algo que Luca agradecía inmensamente.**

 **Por ello tras una larga conversación con la joven escudera encontró al grupo de cinco listos para partir en la entrada de la finca del antiguo caballero. Arturia y Kay parecían fósiles vivientes.**

-¿Fósiles vivientes? Para empezar, ¿qué es un fósil?

Shirou inmediatamente pensó en el llamado erróneamente "Scrotum Humanum"… para el que aún faltaban más de mil años. El primer resto fósil no fue descubierto hasta el año 1677 y ellos vivían en algún punto del siglo VI. Una gran diferencia de años entre un punto y otro. Ello conllevaba que en esta época el mundo aun no había descubierto el primer fósil, que aun a pesar de lo que su nombre podría sugerir realmente era de un dinosaurio y no de un elefante o humano gigante como se creyó en un principio. Los gigantes no tenían huesos tan pequeños, lo sabía por experiencia.

Entonces, ¿cómo explicarle a Mordred que era un fósil mil años antes de que se descubriera el primero? Difícil, muy difícil pero, por suerte, no imposible.

-Un fósil es, básicamente, un resto de algún ser vivo que ha quedado enterrado profundamente bajo tierra. Suelen conservarse muy bien aun a pesar de que algunos tienen más de mil o dos mil años, por ello se puede decir que alguien es un fósil si es muy viejo- no tenía sentido mencionar lo de pasado de moda, eran muchos siglos pronto para eso.

-¿Y por qué esos dos parecen fósiles vivientes? ¿Si son fósiles, no implica que ya están muertos?

Shirou la miro ceñudo y chasqueo la lengua con fastidio – **Se notaba que Arturia y Kay se habían pasado con el entrenamiento para poder comer más.** ¿Mejor?

Mordred asintió sonriente. Shirou se quejó de mocosas descaradas y siguió.

 **Argos por su parte no parecía particularmente más delgado que la última vez que le vio, pero si era cierto que utilizaba más ropa que ocultaba su cuerpo… igual que Sir Ector.**

 **¿Qué pasaba con la gente y la buena comida? Todos los que probaban su comida parecían desesperados por comer mucha. Salvo Argos, los primeros días comía mucho, pero después ya se calmó.**

Shirou sonrió para sí mismo recordando la _verdadera_ razón por la que Argos se calmó. Se preguntaba dónde estaría ahora, porque Camelot sonaba muy poco probable para el viejo mago.

 **Arturia por el contrario solo había ido a más. Era bueno que estuviera la mitad del tiempo entrenando porque si no…**

 **-¿Cuándo salimos?- la susodicha estaba vestida con su atuendo habitual, uno que no dejaba entrever su auténtico género.**

 **-En un momento- Luca estaba manejando un rudimentario mapa hecho en pergamino. Le tomo varios días de exploración y varios quebraderos de cabeza hacerlo. Podría haber comprado uno en el mercado, pero eran demasiado caros y no lo suficientemente precisos.**

-¿Un mapa es caro?- pregunto Mordred con curiosidad. Había visto algunos en la fortaleza y le parecían simples garabatos con formas vagas.

Shirou balanceo su cabeza a los lados –Depende de la precisión y la zona que quieras tener. El más barato que he visto costaba unos cien cobres.

Mordred grito -¡Muy caro!

Shirou asintió –Y no es el mayor problema. Los mapas tienden a dibujar la tierra como tres continentes con un océano con forma de T. Muuuuuuuuy alejado de la realidad.

Había visto algunos "mapamundis" que tenían en esta época. Le dio dolor de cabeza intentar entenderlo.

-¿Había cinco continentes no?- Shirou asintió a Mordred y le pidió que los nombrara todos –Eran… Europa, en el que estamos, América, que no ha sido descubierto, África, Asia y Oce.. Ocu… era algo de oce pero no recuerdo bien que.

-Oceanía- dijo Shirou –Cuatro de cinco, no está mal- Mordred sonrió radiante cuando Shirou la felicito –Solo recuerda que la gente normalmente no sabe que existen cinco continentes.

-Y pueden creer que la tierra es plana y que el sol gira a su alrededor- Mordred lo repitió como si lo hubiera oído mil veces, que de hecho era el número aproximado de veces que lo había oído, cien más o cien menos no importaba mucho al final –Me lo dices. Muy a menudo.

Shirou no se preocupó, sabía lo que la gente podía hacer, en especial algunos fanáticos religiosos, con aquellos que tenían opiniones o ideas radicalmente diferentes o ligeramente más… modernas.

La historia estaba plagada con suficientes ejemplos, no quería que Mordred se topara con la gente equivocada y acabara siendo otro.

 **El suyo por el contrario estaba dibujado de su puño y letra, lo que significaba un montón de garabatos que algunas personas no entenderían, con algunos puntos de referencia para que pudiera orientarse mejor al mirar el mapa y evitar perderse.**

 **-¿Sabes a dónde vas?- Luca miro ofendido a Sir Ector, ¡por supuesto que sabía adónde iba! Solo tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con ayuda de su mapa.**

 **-Lo sé, es por aquí- no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando se detuvo, miro el mapa, al frente, de nuevo al mapa y se dio la vuelta comenzando a andar en la dirección contraria –Por aquí.**

 **Sir Ector no dijo nada, ninguno lo hizo, simplemente comenzaron a andar detrás del chico. En otra época Sir Ector se habría reído de la idea de marchar detrás de un niño que un segundo antes se había equivocado de dirección, pero aquí estaba, caminando detrás de Luca sin darle mucha importancia, ya fuera que llegaran o no a la zona de pesca no le importaba. El niño era una buena influencia para Arturia y se notaba que tenía buenas intenciones para esta, y la misma Arturia había mejorado mucho desde que podía hablar con alguien de su edad, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio y caminar detrás de Luca, quien caminaba delante, ahora hablando animadamente con Arturia. Era buen ver que esta tenia alguien de su edad con quien hablar, el que además este la entrenara era un gran aliciente.**

 **Durante las siguientes horas el grupo de cinco continuo caminando atreves de los bosques de Bristol en busca de una zona con un gran caudal para pescar peces y cocinarlos en la plancha que Argos traía consigo. Luca hacia su mejor esfuerzo por orientarse y dirigirse hacia el destino, pero su sentido de la orientación no era el mejor y sin herramientas que funcionaran correctamente sería difícil.**

 **Crear una brújula no había tenido mucho éxito.**

-¿Una brújula? ¿Qué es una brújula?

-Una herramienta que te ayuda a orientarte en el bosque. Normalmente se usa con un mapa.

Mordred nunca había oído hablar de una herramienta similar, pero lo dejo pasar sabiendo que Shirou no la mentiría.

 **Aun a pesar de las reservas de Luca, las cuales nadie descubrió, tras muchas horas finalmente acabaron llegando a una buena zona donde poder pescar. Era una gran zona cuyo principio tenía varios afluentes más pequeños y hacia que el rio tuviera un gran caudal, el justo para contener una gran cantidad de peces.**

 **-Es una buena zona- Sir Ector asintió de acuerdo con él, el rio era amplio y sus aguas profundas, perfecto para pescar.**

-¿Qué tan profundo era?

Shirou pensó por un momento –Lo suficiente para que un hombre adulto no pueda cruzar ni la mitad sin tener que nadar.

-¡Whua!- Mordred exclamo sorprendida -¡Eso no suena como los ríos que tenemos aquí!

Shirou asintió. Los ríos que tenían en las proximidades tenían poco caudal, muchas veces ni siquiera alcanzaba para que Morded pudiera asearse. Por fortuna la ayudo a construir un barreño y eso ayudaba.

A su manera y poco pero lo hacía.

 **-¿Creéis que habrá muchos peces?- Arturia miraba al rio, pero el agua no era cristalina y no podía distinguir bien el fondo.**

 **-Solo hay una forma de descubrirlo- Argos había desempacado sus cosas y ahora estaba preparando las cañas de pescar. Unas largas cañas de madera con un alambre atado. En la punta de este unos ganchos de metal con cebo.**

 **Luca mientras estaba poniendo las "sillas", unas piezas de madera cortadas para encajar entre si y formar unas rudimentarias sillas, para poder sentarse y no estar todo el rato de pie. En la pesca podías encontrar piezas pronto o tardar, tardar mucho.**

 **La última vez que lo hizo estuvo tres días y solo pesco cuatro peces.**

-Puajajajajajajajajajajaja, ¿tanto para tan poco?- Shirou asintió apesadumbrado, no fue su mejor momento, una misión de la asociación le condujo a la selva subtropical y a casi morir de inanición hasta que se le ocurrió pescar en el rio, no la mejor de las ideas pero… aquel pez semi mutante sabia realmente bien. Una lástima que cuando todo termino fue incapaz de encontrar más.

 **Esta vez esperaba tener más fuerte, sabia de gente que podía pescar auténticas monstruosidades en menos de diez minutos, y aunque ellos tenían mejor equipo si ellos podían él también. Veinte minutos después y con solo Kay y Argos habiendo podido pescar algo quedo claro que él, de hecho, no podía hacerlo igual que los demás.**

 **Por fortuna no era el único sin suerte, Arturia se había rendido a los pocos minutos y cogió un palo para practicar, Sir Ector por su parte dejo la caña a un lado y simplemente se sentó tranquilamente observando el rio con una expresión sosegada.**

 **Luca desistió de pescar y se sentó a su lado -¿Qué haces?**

 **Sir Ector le dirigió una mirada antes de apartar la vista sonriendo –Solo pensaba.**

 **Luca asintió –Eso está bien.**

 **Sir Ector le dirigió una mirada curiosa que perduro unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente volvió a mirar hacia el frente a tiempo para ver a Kay tirar a Arturia al rio y saltar él detrás.**

-Espera, ¿qué?- Mordred le miro incrédula –Solo, ¿qué? ¿Kay acaba de…?

Shirou asintió. La historia la estaba relatando tal y como sucedió, con cambios menores por ahora casi nulos, y Kay efectivamente tiro a Arturia al rio. En su momento también se sorprendió. Mucho.

 **-¿Acaba de…?**

 **Sir Ector asintió a la pregunta no concluida de Shirou, a él también le había sorprendido la acción de Kay, pero no demasiado. Sabía de primera mano que cuando Arturia pasaba demasiado tiempo entrenando Kay siempre tenía tendencia a hacer algo drástico para que se detuviera, normalmente para perseguirle por algo que la hubiera hecho. Siempre lo hacía dado que realmente le disgustaba ver como tiraba su infancia para entrenar, no decía que el entrenamiento no estuviese bien, pero ella muchas veces exageraba. Kay no pensaba permitirla entrenar en ningún momento de esta acampada.**

 **-¡KAAAY!**

 **Poco después la cabeza de Arturia emergió del rio seguida del resto de su cuerpo, pero con un pequeño añadido que antes no tenía. No era una anguila, ni una sanguijuela ni nada parecido, era una espada. Una espada metálica que la niña ahora empuñaba con la mano derecha. Al verla Shirou tuvo un ataque de tos y Kay retrocedió asustado. Sir Ector y Argos la miraron curiosos.**

 **-¿Y esa espada?**

 **Arturia miro a Sir Ector extrañada y no tardo en señalar el rio –Estaba en el fondo.**

 **A la mente de Luca solo vino una palabra –** _ **¡Excalibur!**_ **-**

-¡La espada de la reina!- Mordred reacciono con reconocimiento, conocía el arma, era muy conocida por ser la espada de la reina, al menos cuando la usaba, que era casi nunca. Normalmente tenía otra, una diferente.

Shirou asintió pensando en aquel episodio en particular. Estuvo muy sorprendido cuando Arturia emergió del rio con la espada porque por un momento creyó que esas viejas historias de ficción sobre Excalibur estando en el fondo de un lago o un rio eran auténticas.

 **Pero una inspección más cercana revelo que solo era una espada ordinaria, ligeramente oxidada. No era una gran espada mágica de inmenso poder ni nada parecido, solo una espada normal y corriente que alguien habría lanzado al rio… aunque una mirada más exhaustiva a su guardamano y la hoja le revelo a Luca que la espada era una que fue forjada hace menos de veinte años para un caballero al servicio de Uther Pendragon.**

-¿Una espada de un caballero del rey Uther?- Mordred frunció el entrecejo intentando entender como había acabado una espada así en un lugar como ese.

No se le ocurría nada.

Shirou si recordaba bien la auténtica razón de que esa espada hubiera acabado allí, y de no ser porque le prometió una historia con combate y batallas ni se plantearía en contarle lo que sucedió en la maldita acampada. Pero como lo hizo ahora le tocaba contarle la historia, una historia muy censurada y acortada para quitar las partes que no quería que oyera. Era muy joven.

Tendría que cambiar el final de la noche para que no fuera demasiado fuerte para ella. Por suerte el señor de los anillos no iba demasiado desencaminado.

 **Por la mirada en el rostro de Sir Ector él también había descifrado el origen de la espada y ahora estaba intentando descubrir que hacía en el fondo de un rio en mitad de la nada, a solo unas pocas horas de Bristol.**

-¿No es casualidad que este allí?

-Piénsalo Mordred, que un caballero tire su espada no es usual, al fondo de un rio aún menos. Y Sir Ector es uno de los pocos caballeros que ha dado Bristol, de los que ninguno ha renunciado a su espada.

Mordred asintió –Entonces esa espada es de alguien más.

Shirou cabeceo.

-¿Por qué crees que puede estar ahí? ¿Cómo crees que ha llegado al fondo del rio?

Mordred cavilo la pregunta unos momentos recostándose en el frio suelo de la fortaleza, ganándose de paso una queja de Shirou, y le ofreció un pensamiento a esa espada.

- _Una espada de un caballero que ha llegado al fondo de un rio sin ninguna explicación aparente, dado que no ha habido batallas con saj…_ \- Mordred se levantó y miro a Shirou -¿En Bristol no ha habido batallas con sajones no?- Shirou negó con la cabeza y Mordred asintió –Entonces alguien ha lanzado esa espada allí.

Shirou la miro orgulloso porque hubiera llegado a esa conclusión, solo le fallaba una parte, no era un _alguien_ quien arrojo la espada al rio, sino un _algo_.

 **Sir Ector tampoco extravió la mirada de Luca sobre él, tras verle cabeceo para indicarle que guardara silencio sobre lo que ambos sospechaban, esa espada no debería estar ahí.**

 **Por lo que Luca sabia sobre la situación de la batalla con los sajones nunca había habido un combate ni remotamente cerca de Bristol, por lo que era muy improbable que esa espada acabara en el fondo en el fragor de una batalla, tampoco había noticias de que algún cazador hubiera desaparecido en el pueblo, él lo sabría a estas alturas, y un simple cazador no tendría una espada como esa. Era el arma de un caballero y no había ninguna noticia de que un caballero hubiera desaparecido en las proximidades en los últimos diez años, algo así se comentaría en Bristol.**

Mordred silvo al oir eso –No suena bien.

Shirou asintió, eso no sonaba nada bien, y sabiendo lo que paso lo extraño es que no hubiera habido alguna noticia sobre un cazador desaparecido.

 **Argos miraba la espada interesado, antes de echar una larga mirada al rio, como buscando algo, lo mismo que Sir Ector y el propio Luca, una pista de como había llegado esa espada al fondo del rio. Claramente no había nada, pero eso solo hizo que los tres estuvieran intranquilos por el resto del día y para cuando la noche llego Luca se estaba arrepintiendo de querer ir a pescar.**

 **En cuanto el sol se ocultó Arturia sugirió que encendieran una hoguera, una idea que en otra época y en otro momento Luca habría aceptado encantado, pero que ahora acepto a regañadientes.**

-Una hoguera podría atraer animales salvajes.

Shirou asintió a Morded – _Aunque animales salvajes era lo último por lo que teníamos que preocuparnos._

 **Sir Ector cogio una de las sillas y se apoyo en ella tras unos segundos de indecisión. Acabo gratamente sorprendido –Son comodas y no se desmontan.**

 **Luca sonrió halagado cuando le escucho –Unas pocas partes que hay que montar juntas, un par de enganches y ya lo tenemos, unas sillas cómodas y resistentes- Una idea simple pero que podía aplicarse a muchas cosas, como armaduras. Una armadura con enganches sería más fácil de poner y quitar que una sin uno.**

 **Y ya tenía un diseño para una.**

 **-¿Dices que se podría poner y quitar en minutos?- Luca asintió a la pregunta de Sir Ector, quien lucía genuinamente sorprendido –Eso sería realmente útil. Recuerdo que la armadura llevaba horas quitarla, algo muy molesto después de las grandes batallas. Y si se pudiese poner igual de fácil.**

 **Luca sonrió –Ya le he entregado al herrero algunos diseños y aunque me miro extraño durante un largo tiempo acepto llevarlos a cabo. Aunque los enganches los voy a hacer yo.**

 **-¿Para qué? ¿No sería más fácil que también los añadiera el herrero?**

 **Argos miro a Kay y negó con la cabeza –No eres el mejor negociador, ¿verdad?- ante la mirada confusa del hombre Argos elaboro –Si el herrero ve que la armadura es mejor que las que se construyen ahora y sabe cómo hacerlo podría beneficiarse dejando fuera a Luca. Manteniendo el secreto de cómo usarla se asegura de que nadie le roba la idea.**

 **-Vamos, me aseguro derechos de autor.**

 **Ector, Kay y Arturia no sabían a que se refería con "derechos de autor" pero argos solo negó con la cabeza divertido.**

-Yo tampoco sé a qué se refiere- Mordred levantaba la mano como si estuviera en mitad de una clase… si el castillo fuera Hogwarts podría ser, como no realmente ni tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

-Se refiere a que si alguien más sabe cómo construirlas podrían hacerlo sin que Luca cobre en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y evita eso con los derechos de autor?

Shirou negó –Más bien llegando a un trato con el herrero para tener una parte de las ganancias. Los derechos de autor son básicamente una especie de… de trato para que nadie use algo que tú hayas inventado sin tu consentimiento.

-No estoy segura de entenderlo. ¿Cómo se aseguran de que no alguien no lo usa?

Shirou sonrió de forma colmilluda –Si lo usas sin permiso, pagas. Normalmente una multa económica, es decir, si pillan a ese herrero usando la idea de Luca sin su consentimiento le toca pagar una _gran_ cantidad de dinero a Luca por no pedir permiso. Algo realmente útil se existiera realmente.

Mordred asintió de acuerdo –Sería muy útil, así se asegurarían de que nadie robara ideas.

-Lo cual se podría evitar registrando una patente- ante la pregunta de "una que" Shirou suspiro, sería un laaaaargo rato hasta que Shirou pudiera seguir con la historia, ahora debía explicarle los recovecos legales de las propiedades intelectuales y el registro de patentes a su hija… podía augurar un gran dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Shirou abrió los ojos cuando sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago, una sensación que realmente había llegado a odiar. Mordred estaba delante de él preguntándole algo acerca de la especulación inmobiliaria, ni recordaba como había llego a eso, cuando sintió como el mundo a su alrededor se distorsionaba en una paleta de colores oscuros apagándose por completo. Lo último que vio antes de despertar fue el rostro triste de Mordred.

-Hng- su espalda crujió en protesta ante el movimiento, pero Shirou lo ignoro y siguió levantándose, si había despertado debía de pasar algo. Algo grave.

-Veo que ya has vuelto- Phineas estaba delante de él cuando despertó, y si Shirou no se hubiera acostumbrado a verlo realmente se abría asustado. Había un pequeño detalle de este que no le había dicho, uno importante.

Phineas no era humano, era un orco, un orco chaman para ser más exactos. Una sub especie del orco común con piel azul y una gran afinidad para la magia.

-¿Por qué me has despertado? ¿No podías esperar para ir a comer?

Phineas negó con la cabeza mirando a la entrada de la cueva –Eso puede esperar, antes hay alguien a quien deberías ver.

Shirou siguió su mirada y abrió los ojos al máximo cuando noto a cierta persona que hacia un largo tiempo que no veía, Meld. Con el pasar de los años esta había cambiado mucho, de la niña que conoció en Bristol hasta la poderosa maga que tenía enfrente, de aquella niña ya no quedaba nada que se pudiera notar con facilidad.

-Así que aquí estabais- esta dejo caer su báculo y apoyo su espalda en la pared de la cueva –No sois fáciles de localizar.

Shirou silbo impresionado –Ni siquiera sabíamos que seguías viva. Creímos que ese vajra te había matado- no es como si ambos _realmente_ hubieran creído que estaba muerta. En lo que a ellos respectaba Meld podía cuidarse muy bien sola, pero molestarla no haría daños.

Meld ignoro el tono a favor de hacer un gesto de dolor al recordar al mastodonte eléctrico con el que se enfrentó hace varias semanas. Debía encargarse de él, ella misma dijo que lo haría, pero al final la supero y fue a por los demás. Cuando despertó estaba sola sin nadie más.

-De no haber sido por la reina Prixie ni siquiera seguiría con vida.

Shirou hizo una mueca, la reina era agradable, normalmente, pero solía cobrarse las deudas con intereses, muchos intereses.

-¿Qué te ha pedido?

-Eso, Emiya, no es de tu incumbencia- Shirou rodo los ojos, después de tantos años Meld aun creía que podía ocultarle algo, que linda.

-Y te recuerdo a ti que le prometí al viejo que cuidaría de ti, Stark.

Meld gruño, odiaba a su padre, no tanto como a Argos pero… no tenía un buen árbol genealógico, y en su opinión solo empeoro cuando su "abuelo" metió a Shirou como un falso primo hijo de un hermano que lo tuvo fuera del matrimonio.

Una autentica estupidez que muchos por alguna extraña e impía razón compraron con facilidad. Su tío no era pelirrojo, nadie de su familia lo era.

-Bueno, ya que estas despierto deberíamos movernos. Este lugar está en el territorio de los gigantes, sabes que no les gusta tener visitas inesperadas.

Shirou le miro -¿Qué sugieres? Si nos movemos demasiado nos adentraremos demasiado. Por ahora es mejor permanecer cerca de la frontera.

-¿Aun crees que podremos volver?- el tono de Meld estaba lleno de ironía. Shirou sabía qué hacía tiempo que ella se había rendido, pero él no pensaba hacerlo.

-Prometí volver con Arturia y salvar a Mordred. Si quieres quedar aquí quejándote adelante- Meld lo maldijo en voz baja pero no dijo nada, suficiente tenía con apartar su cabello castaño para evitar que tapara sus ojos grises.

-Bueno, supongo que hay cosas peores. Como alimentar a este.

Phineas no hizo ademan de molestarse.

* * *

Phineas está basado en el personaje del mismo nombre del videojuego DMC: Devil May Cry, con la misma apariencia física. Meld en cambio es un Oc del que ya se ira sabiendo más.

Lamento el retraso pero como no tengo mucho internet he esperado a escribir capítulos de los tres fics antes de buscar WiFi y colgarlos.


	7. Fairy Tail: Capitulo 6

Disclaimer: Fate no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, solo la idea.

-Habla en el presente-

- _Pensamiento en el presente_ -

 **-Habla en la historia-**

 **-** _ **Pensamiento en la historia**_ **-**

Los vajra son monstruos de la franquicia de videojuegos God Eater (Aunque no he jugado al 3, no sé si salen en ese, pero imagino que sí)

En respuesta de los reviews.

 **Rucois:** Es bueno que la historia te resulte interesante, espero que en el futuro mantengas el interés.

 **Camilo Navas:** me alegra que te gustara la historia, y por desgracia tienes razón, hay pocas historias de Fate en español.

 **Trinity Seven:** Un fic Shirou x Jeanne, ya mencione antes que no son ni de lejos mi pareja favorita, sobre todo después de Fate Apocrypha (Sinceramente, en parejas no canon me llama más el Shirou x Okita, por rara que sea) por lo que es seguro decir que no hare una historia de ellos.

 **Hades:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia, pero las actualización me temo tardaran en salir.

* * *

La actitud agresiva de Meld era algo a lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados, la habían sufrido durante unos pocos años ya, por lo que Phineas ni se inmuto por las palabras de la bruja, ambos sabían que tenía una actitud con la que era difícil lidiar. Al principio, cuando se conocieron, era una joven demasiado tímida, tanto que a veces costaba hablar con ella, pero también era una joven muy dulce. Nada que ver con la mujer arisca y, hasta cierto punto, cínica en que se había convertido. Aunque Shirou no pensaba recriminárselo, los años no pasaban en balde para ninguno y con los que llevaban en el reverso ninguno de los dos eran ya como solían ser cuando llegaron. Aunque el primer momento en que Meld mostro un atisbo de su nueva personalidad fue cuando quedo claro que Morgan les abandono.

La joven estallo contra él, Meld desde el principio no quería confiar en Morgan, quiso esperar a Merlín, confiaba en que llegaría, pero Shirou insistió en confiar en la hermana de Arturia.

Shirou realmente creyó que le asesinaría en aquel momento, cuando acepto que estaban atrapados en el reverso del mundo, pero finalmente no lo hizo, se conformó con darle una paliza rompiéndole algunos huesos. Según sus palabras la única razón por la que se detuvo fue que Shirou era un "cerebro de musculo que solo era útil para matar cosas", se notaba el cariño que le tenía.

Desde aquel momento y hasta la actualidad nunca dejaron de caminar, de buscar una salida, era una esperanza que los mantuvo a ambos unidos y con altas esperanzas, pero para cuando conocieron a Phineas, dejando a un lado aquel desagradable detalle de comérselos, Meld ya había perdido la esperanza.

El mismo Shirou la habría perdido de no ser por el ritual que aprendió a realizar con ayuda de Phineas. Eso no salió como esperaba. Pero ahora lo que preocupaba a Shirou era otra cosa, no el cambio de actitud de Meld a lo largo de los años.

Todo comenzó hace varios días, mientras recorrían la ladera de una montaña en busca de un lugar para que Shirou pudiera contactar con Mordred. Normalmente solían detenerse con la mayor frecuencia que pudieran, Shirou necesitaba estar "dormido" para poder contactar con ella, pero en esta ocasión hubo algo que se lo impidió. Los vajra, toda una manada de ellos para ser exactos.

Los vajra eran unos monstruos gigantes con un ligero parecido a tigres, aunque Shirou dudaba que nadie aparte de él y tal vez Merlín supiera lo que era un tigre, con una velocidad y movimientos endemoniados. Unos seres pertenecientes a las especies fantasma que en condiciones normales y por separado eran relativamente _fáciles_ , nótese la ironía, de enfrentar. Una manada era otra historia, una **demasiado** diferente. Un vajra por sí mismo era algo casi letal, unos colmillos afilados, unas garras inmensas y la capacidad de crear y manipular la electricidad a un nivel que ningún mago moderno podría igualar, sin importar lo que Tohsaka o Lord El-Melloi II dijeran sobre códigos místicos o cualquier otra cosa, gracias a un órgano situado en algún lugar de la espalda, y una agresividad desmedida.

Y ellos se encontraron con más de una docena de esos monstruos, seres que se lanzaron contra ellos para matarlos y merendárselos en el mismo instante en que Shirou atisbo el hocico de uno de ellos. Antes de entender que era lo que había visto el pelirrojo los tres vieron como toda la manada se abalanzaba sobre ellos. En menos de un segundo Shirou y Phineas pusieron pies en polvorosa en cuanto pudieron reaccionar, con Meld siguiéndolos un segundo después. Los intentos de perderlos o desviarlos a cualquier otro objetivo fueron infructuoso, por lo que los tres tuvieron que mantenerse huyendo durante días y en algún momento se separaron de Meld perdiéndola de vista.

Y mientras que ellos lograron dar con algunos buenos escondites, uno de ellos en el que estaban ahora y que Shirou aprovecho para contactar con Mordred, en algún momento Meld acabaría en el territorio de las prixies, las pseudo-hadas no caníbales y relativamente amistosas.

Shirou ni siquiera quería pensar en que le habría pedido la reina Urbosa a Meld a cambio de su ayuda.

-¿Has visto a algún vajra en las proximidades?

Meld negó con la cabeza –Vi al Dyaus Pita rondando la cordillera hace algunos días, pero si se encontró con algún gigante… estará entretenido un rato.

Shirou sintió como se le cortaba la respiración al escuchar ese nombre. Dyaus Pita, apodado "padre celestial", la versión más poderosa de un vajra que conocían, una criatura tan monstruosamente poderosa que podía llegar a igualar a un dragón, siendo aún más peligroso que algunos de estos, lo que permitía que estos fueran considerados desastres naturales similares a un tsunami o un terremoto. Un vajra que había fortalecido su cuerpo dándole una coloración oscura, desarrollando, aunque Shirou no supiera como era eso posible, dos grandes alas luminosas y aumentando de forma su agresividad, tanto que un vajra podría llegar a parecer una ovejita en comparación. Un ser contra el que un gigante jamás podría tener ninguna posibilidad.

Tenía tanto poder y fuerza que podría acabar por sí mismo con todos los caballeros de Camelot en pocos minutos. Ni siquiera Arturia con Excalibur o él con Rhongomyniad podrían derrotarlo, no por separado, pero juntos ahora sería difícil. Intento utilizar el Unlimited Blade Works contra uno, pero no tuvo demasiado éxito. No es que en aquel momento, tras pelear durante horas, estuviera a plena potencia pero… la perspectiva de repetir no le era especialmente agradable.

La última vez que uno de esos seres escapo del reverso del mundo causo una masacre que obligo a sajones y britanos a cesar hostilidades y unirse para aniquilarlo, pero dio igual, a la batalla solo sobrevivieron un puñado de soldados que abandonaron hostilidades para refugiarse en el rincón más oscuro y alejado posible. Por su parte el padre celestial abandono el campo de batalla tras aniquilar a ambos ejércitos.

Años después este volvería a aparecer en Winchester, donde Arturia, Meld, Kay, Lancelot, Bedivere y él lo enfrentaron durante varias horas, utilizando todo lo que tenían a mano para pelear y derrotarlo… solo sobrevivieron porque Merlín llego y les apoyo, gracias a eso la batalla se equilibró… pero eso no evito que Caliburn se rompiera. Fue después de que Shirou le lanzara todo lo que tenía en su Unlimited Blade Works. Viendo que sería imposible ganar sin sacrificar algo Arturia decidió convertir Caliburn en un Broken Phantasm, tal y como Shirou le enseño para un caso de extrema necesidad y lo utilizo contra el Dyaus Pita. Aquella batalla marco el inicio de la guerra con las especies fantasma.

Fue la época en que descubrieron que la barrera que separaba su mundo del reverso estaba debilitándose, que tendrían que crear una nueva ancla para mantenerla. Shirou no tardo en comprender cuál conociendo lo mucho que la historia estaba cambiando. Tendrían que utilizar la lanza Rhongomyniad, en aquella época una simple lanza sin ningún tipo de poder, para crear una nueva ancla y para ello deberían ingresar al reverso del mundo, algo para lo que confió en Morgan.

Eran detalles de la historia que Shirou no estaba seguro de como contarle, ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí debería hacerlo. Tal y como estaban las cosas solo había dos opciones, o no le creía o le creí,a y conociéndola sabía que en cuanto la quitara la vista de encima ella cargaría contra Morgan, algo que _no podía_ acabar bien. Por ahora debería esperar a que tuviera más madurez y entonces ya le contaría acerca de Morgan, eso y las explicaciones de su nacimiento, las cuales esperaba haber esclarecido antes de que le tocara hablarle de ello.

Era una conversación que no esperaba con ganas, menos aún sin poder hablarlo personalmente con ella y no como una simple proyección. Cuando hablara con ella quería hacerlo como algo más que simple aire coloreado, una empresa que cada día veía con menos luz. Verla siempre le dejaba una sensación agridulce de la que era incapaz de librarse, cuando hablaba con ella, o incluso aunque no hablara, solo por estar con Mordred, con su hija, sentía una gran felicidad, felicidad siempre opacada por las circunstancias que ambos tenían, por el simple conocimiento de que en cualquier momento algo podría pasarla y él no estaría allí para protegerla.

Saber que su madre no dudaría en matarla no le ayudaba.

Tampoco ayudaba que supiera que solo contaba con horas para hablar con ella, el que cada vez le costara más verla, saber que aunque el pudiera escapar de la realidad, por poco tiempo que fuera, Meld y Phineas seguían atrapados en el reverso.

Sabía que era una de las principales razones para el resentimiento de Meld, y la propia bruja había admitido en varias ocasiones que era mezquino por su parte, y aun a día de hoy, aun con las largas conversaciones, temía que llegara el momento en que Phineas también le resintiera, este abandono todo por ayudarles a volver y por ahora solo Shirou lo hacía. Aunque realmente nunca se lo hecho en cara, Phineas parecía entender que Mordred era su hija y que Shirou necesitaba verla… tal vez él también fuera padre, o lo hubiera sido. No tenía forma de saberlo realmente, Phineas nunca hablaba del pasado, todo cuanto sabían de él comenzaba el día en que lo conocieron.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- la respuesta era más que obvia pero Shirou no quería que pensaran que estaba imponiendo su voluntad. Muchas discusiones comenzaron así.

-¿No es evidente?- Meld podría haberse ahorrado todo el sarcasmo, pero Shirou no era quien se lo diría –Largarnos de aquí cuanto antes. Asumiendo que veías a la mocosa cuando llegue ya podemos movernos.

-Eso sería inteligente. Perdimos a los vajra hace algunos días, pero es muy posible que ya estén una vez más siguiendo nuestro rastro.

Eso era seguro, los vajra no tenían por costumbre dejar ir las presas, menos cuando las habían perseguido por varios días.

-Vale, vámonos.

No tenían nada de utilidad en esa cueva, nada que les impidiera marcharse en ese mismo momento y emprender camino. Eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron.

Al poco tiempo ya estaban lejos de la cueva y entre conversaciones y discusiones los tres prosiguieron la marcha durante todo el día, lo mismo que hicieron cuando el sol se ocultó y dio paso a la luna que ilumino el camino toda la noche. No se detuvieron cuando el sol brillo durante horas en el cielo, ni siquiera cuando el cielo se oscurecía para dar paso a la noche una vez más. Si alguno estaba cansado no se dijo, si otro quería parar no se expresó en palabras, ahora no podían entretenerse, debían avanzar con rapidez para cubrir grandes distancias. Shirou no tenía tiempo ni para regresar con Mordred, mucho se arriesgaron por que Shirou fuera a verla la última vez, no habría más visitas en un largo tiempo.

- _No es la forma en la que creía que criaría a una hija_ \- todo cuanto aprendió en la escuela o fuera de ella no le preparo para ser padre, mucho menos el tipo de padre que se veía obligado a ser. Y ser padre era algo completamente nuevo para él, y ni de lejos como solía pensar que sería en su infancia pero… no lo cambiaría por nada. Bueno, cambiaria lo de estar atrapado, preferiría poder estar con ella en carne y hueso, preferiblemente después de que los tres escaparan, a solo ser aire.

Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a un buen refugio en el que Phineas o Meld pudieran relajarse en vez de vigilar mientras él la veía.

- _Pensándolo hay varias cosas que cambiaría_ \- y la principal seria la forma en que la veía. Lo único que podía hacer para verla era enviar una pequeña parte de su poder, una transmitida desde donde se quedaran, lo bastante pequeña para que pudiera atravesar la barrera que los separaba, y una vez allí utilizarla para crear un avatar que pudiera controlar remotamente.

Y eso hacía que todo sonara muchísimos más fácil de lo que realmente era. La única forma de llegar hasta Mordred era mediante un ritual mágico insufriblemente complicado, uno que descubrió con ayuda de Phineas. Usaba un ritual para proyectar gran parte de su poder, con casi todo desapareciendo al atravesar la barrera que separaba ambas versiones del mundo, para invocar una imagen de sí mismo en el otro lado que pudiera controlar a voluntad. La primera vez que lo hizo estaba cargado de ilusiones y expectativas, esperaba reunirse con Arturia y pedirle ayuda.

Pero lo que encontró no era ni de lejos la joven de cabello dorado que quedó atrás en Camelot, ni los amigos que les ayudaron a llegar hasta donde estaban. Lo que encontró fue a una niña con cabello rubio balanceando una espada de madera con bastante violencia. Debido a su apariencia no tardo en descubrir que la niña era Mordred Pendragon, la homúnculo creada por Morgan para matar a su hermana, el mismo homúnculo por el que había pasado años preocupado.

La misma homúnculo que al poco tiempo le miraba con infinita curiosidad y una inocencia que pocas veces había visto. La misma que a los pocos días de conocer ya parecía beber cada pequeña cosa que decía para no olvidarla nunca. La misma que por la que al poco de conocer ya sentía un inmenso cariño, cariño que solo había aumentado con el tiempo. No necesito que Phineas teorizara que era su hija y de Arturia, eso era obvio para él. Puede que físicamente Mordred fuera una imagen calcada a Arturia, pero sus ojos eran indiscutiblemente suyos, algo que no entendía dado que en la quinta guerra aprendió que Mordred era un homúnculo creado a imagen y semejanza de Arturia.

Hasta donde él sabía de la reproducción humana, de la que sabía _muchísimo_ más que de la creación de homúnculos gracias a la quinta guerra, se necesitaba _algo más_ que un hechizo para crear un homúnculo, si este se creaba como hijo de dos personas en concreto creía que se necesitaba que estos tuvieran relaciones. O con la magia al menos tener material genético de ambos. Morgan solo parecía tener su sangre dado que no recordaba que Arturia se convirtiera en un Arturo o que estuviera herida cerca de Morgan, por lo que no sabía cómo la pudo crear.

No pensaba quejarse por ello, pero tampoco es que fuera a agradecerla.

* * *

Mordred meneo la cabeza de un lugar para otro en su búsqueda del joven que le estaba hablando sobre especulación inmobiliaria, expresión que constituía una de las pocas cosas que había entendido de la larga explicación, cuando este desapareció delante de sus narices sin previo aviso.

Ya le había visto desaparecer antes, pero nunca con tan poco tiempo desde su llegada. No habían sido ni cuatro horas desde que llego hasta que se marchó, mucho menos tiempo del normal. Y si encima había tardado mucho en volver no podía imaginarse cuando volvería a verlo.

Se había quedado sola, una vez más. Y sin Shirou por aquí no tenía nada que hacer, podía pasarse un tiempo sentada en el mismo sitio sin hacer nada y no pasaría nada. No pasó nada las últimas veces que lo hizo, menos iba a pasar ahora que Morgan no estaba.

Pero tampoco podía ver que eso sirviera de algo. Sin Shirou por aquí quedarse largas horas sentadas había perdido todo su atractivo.

No tenía entrenamiento con Agravain hasta la mañana siguiente y no había ningún soldado con el que pudiera hablar para pasar el rato. No tenía que bajar al rio y ya conocía cada recoveco de la fortaleza, no le quedaba nada por explorar. Lo único que podía hacer era entrenar, pero Shirou había sido muy severo al respecto. Entrenar demasiado podía ser contraproducente, lo cual después aclaro que quería decir que sería malo para ella, y podía afectar negativamente, también malo, a su salud. Shirou había diseñado su rutina de ejercicios considerando su entrenamiento con Agravain, y advirtiéndola sobre reducirlo si el entrenamiento con este se endurecía, por lo que no podía ponerse a practicar en el momento.

Tampoco podía perderse explorando la fortaleza porque ya se conocía hasta el último recoveco de esta. No podía salir porque ahora estaban vigilando y según Shirou "Una niña pequeña no debería salir sola", algo que no entendía bien porque algunas veces Shirou había desaparecido mientras estaba fuera y le había tocado volver sola. Una fortuna que supiera varios caminos que Shirou la había enseñado, era casi como si él conociera ya la fortaleza. Como si ya hubiera estado en ella antes.

Con todo ahora solo podía hacer una cosa para matar el tiempo, merodear por la fortaleza esperando a que Shirou apareciera una vez más. O, sino tenia suerte, hasta que Morgan regresara a la fortaleza y le mandara más tareas.

* * *

Con el frio del invierno abandonando las islas se comenzaba a notar un ligero aumento de la temperatura, señal inequívoca de que se avecinaba la primavera. Desde una gran fortaleza al norte hasta los grandes lagos del sur o las cordilleras del centro, el frio del invierno abandonaba Inglaterra y eso se sentía en todo el territorio. Incluso en un pequeño reino que se hallaba en un valle cerca de Mercia el calor comenzaba a derretir la nieve del invierno, permitiendo que sus habitantes pudieran abandonar sus hogares y juntarse en las tabernas para celebrar la última victoria de la reina en la guerra con los sajones.

La reina, hija del rey Uther Pendragon y la reina Igraine, era la misma que extrajo a Caliburn de la roca hace siete años, quien abandono Londres poco después. Con sus caballeros forjo el reino que hoy gobernaba, y aunque su ascenso a reina no fue siempre visto con buenos ojos, muchos nobles se negaron a reconocerla como la hija de Uther por ser una _mujer_ , el tiempo y las múltiples batallas con los sajones, batallas en las que lidero desde el frente de su caballería, la convirtieron en la reina de Camelot.

Una reina que ahora, sentada en el trono de la sala de audiencias, recibía el informe enviado por uno de sus aliados en la batalla con los sajones, completamente ajena a los problemas que Shirou, Meld y Phineas atravesaban o a la soledad que Mordred sufría.

-Hace tres días los sajones cruzaron la frontera de Hwicce, no tardaran en llegar a Worcester.

La reina entorno sus ojos esmeralda hacia el mensajero. A su lado Lancelot y su esposa Guinevere, también llamada Gwen, intercambiaron una mirada preocupados. Los sajones seguían su avance por el territorio de Gran Bretaña, lento pero seguro, sin dar muestras de rendirse o claudicar, a pesar de las múltiples batallas que tenían con los Britanos, y ese solo era la mitad del problema al que Arturia se enfrentaba. Muy en el norte, lejos de su alcance, Vortigern seguía acumulando poder en el norte.

Y Morgan seguía en paradero desconocido, una fuente de preocupación para la reina y sus caballeros, y una amenaza para Camelot. El resentimiento entre ambas hermanas era bien conocido, en más de una ocasión había sido responsable de una mala decisión de la reina, quien parecía cegarse por completo cuando su hermana estaba involucrada. Lancelot y Bedivere podrían intentar calmarla, pero solo sir Kay podría lograrlo, una razón por la que era imperativo que este permaneciera cerca de la reina.

-Lancelot- el hombre de cabello purpura abandono el lado de su esposa y se formó ante la reina –Reúnete con Palamid y partir hacia Worcester.

El caballero asintió con una suave sonrisa –Por supuesto, majestad.

A su lado Gwen se estremeció ligeramente, tan imperceptiblemente que nadie en la sala pudo notarlo, nadie salvo su esposo y la reina. Esta la miro un instante y después contemplo al mensajero -¿Alguna nueva más?

La pregunta no era inocente, aunque se pudiera confundir con preocupación por cualquier asunto que requiriese de su atención Lancelot, Gwen, el mensajero, incluso los guardias presentes sabían de qué hablaba la reina, Morgan. O, más exactamente, del equipo que partió en su búsqueda.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que Bedivere y Sir Ector partieron en busca de la bruja, una búsqueda que hasta el momento debía de haber sido infructuosa si la falta de noticias significara algo. No eran los únicos que quisieron partir en la búsqueda, muchos caballeros tenían resentimiento por la muerte de Shirou y Meld, pero la reina lo prohibió. Con la batalla contra los sajones y Vortigern en curso necesitaría todo el apoyo que pudiera sostener en Camelot.

-Temo que no majestad.

Arturia asintió sin mostrar expresión alguna, pero Lancelot y Gwen sabían que por dentro debía estar furiosa. La conocían desde hacía varios años, los suficientes para saber que la falta de noticias de Morgan era lo último que se le debía decir a Arturia.

-Sin nada más que comunicar, majestad, me retiro.

Arturia asintió –Sí, adelante.

El mensajero de Hwicce se inclinó respetuosamente una última vez ante la reina y se dio la vuelta, se inclinó ante los caballeros y abandono la sala con paso raudo. Lancelot le miro irse antes de despedirse de la reina y de Gwen para ir a buscar a Palamid y reunir al batallón.

-Majestad.

Arturia miro a Gwen y después les dio una rápida orden a los caballeros que custodiaban la puerta –Podéis descansar- Ambos se inclinaron antes de abandonar el salón del trono.

La reina se levantó inmediatamente del trono, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido de las largas reuniones del día. Gwen libero una pequeña risilla al ver como la rubia estiraba su cuerpo alzando sus brazos lo máximo que su cuerpo la permitía, no era una imagen común para una reina, muchos dirían que no era una muestra de un comportamiento regio, pero era una escena que cualquier caballero de la mesa redonda estaba acostumbrado a ver. La reina odiaba estar demasiado tiempo quieta, siempre se quejaba de que eso era una tortura para ella, que le agarrotaba los músculos. Prefería estar en el campo de batalla o entrenando.

Cuando Arturia bajo los brazos le hizo una seña para que abandonara el salón del trono con ella.

-Lancelot estará bien, no tienes que preocuparte por él.

-Lo se maje…- Gwen trago saliva cuando vio la mirada que la reina le dirigió –Arturia, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

La reina asintió sin decir nada, aun podía recordar esa sensación. La preocupación por un ser querido, sabiendo que podría estar en peligro, que podrías nunca volver a verlo. Secretamente decidió enviar más caballeros de lo que originalmente planeaba con Lancelot. No quería que una buena amiga como Gwen pasara por lo que ella paso.

La sensación de perder a quien amabas, saber que nunca volvería a verlo, que jamás volvería a oír su voz… que jamás volvería a sonreírla, que ya no estaba aquí para ella. Había muchas promesas, _sueños_ , que ella no pudo cumplir, pero no permitiría que lo mismo les pasara a Lancelot y Gwen, no mientras pudiera evitarlo.

No pensaba perder a nadie más.

* * *

Como habréis visto en este capítulo no hay relato. He preferido contar acerca de Shirou, como llego al reverso del mundo, porque está ahí, con que se suele enfrentar, y también información de Mordred, junto con la razón de que pueda verla.

En cuanto a Arturia, no tenía planeado meterla, pero como en futuros capítulos me centrare mucho en Shirou y Mordred he preferido meter un fragmento de ella en este capítulo dado que en futuros capítulos no saldrá demasiado. De todo su fragmento imagino que el que marca mayor diferencia con el canon es que Lancelot y Guinevere, a quien probablemente siempre llame Gwen, están casados. La explicación es bastante simple, con Arturia siendo públicamente mujer no hay necesidad de que contraiga matrimonio con ella, por lo que su romance con Lancelot pudo ocurrir sin problemas.

Lamento si el capítulo es más corto de lo habitual, pero entre que he rehecho toda la parte de Arturia, realmente casi todo el capítulo pero más su parte que nada, me ha quedado más corto de lo que originalmente era.

El próximo con suerte no tardara tanto como este, pero no es algo que vaya a jurar.


	8. Fairy Tail: Capitulo 7

Disclaimer: Fate no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, solo la idea.

-Habla en el presente-

- _Pensamiento en el presente_ -

 **-Habla en la historia-**

 **-** _ **Pensamiento en la historia**_ **-**

En respuesta de los review:

 **Camilo Navas.** Me alegra que la versión en que cuento la historia haya gustado tanto, aunque debo reconocer que no era la idea original que tenía. Tras leer el 43 de Fate In Time tenía un par de ideas, pero esta se me ocurrió poco después al ver la princesa prometida, la cual no veía desde hace muuucho tiempo, desde que la vi de pequeño con mi hermana, y tras eso con un poco de ayuda de como conocí a vuestra madre ya estaba planeando el primer arco para que fuera Shirou quien se lo contara a Mordred. No imaginaba que me saldría tan bien pero si tanto gusta debo estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

 **Hades.** Desde ahora ya digo que no tengo intención de abandonar las historias, a fin de cuentas las tengo planeadas en gran medida y con esta en particular tengo planeado el esquema de todo el fic hasta que termine, así que tendría que pasar algo grave para que las abandone, en cuyo caso te garantizo que avisaría, me puedo retrasar como el infierno, pero abandonarlos no. Odio encontrar buenas historias en fanfiction pero que fueron abandonadas por los autores sin decir nada. De la situación de Shirou no hablare mucho más, ya sabéis como van así que no creo que necesite reparar mucho en él, al menos por un tiempo.

* * *

-¡Gya!- en un rápido movimiento una joven niña balanceo una espada de practica lo más rápido que pudo contra el muñeco que tenía delante, todo bajo la atenta mirada de un caballero moreno y unos soldados que estaban más dormidos que despiertos.

A la niña no le extrañaba esto, considerando el tiempo pasado desde la puesta de sol lo extraño seria que todos permanecieran despiertos sin problemas. Ella misma estaría durmiendo si pudiera, pero en vez de ello estaba aquí entrenando al frió de la noche, sin importarle el vaho que su aliento creaba en cada exhalación, sin intención de parar.

Aunque tal vez sería más apropiado decir que no podía hacerlo, no la dejarían.

-Otra vez- Mordred suspiro en sus adentros cuando oyó la orden del mayor. A estas alturas esperaba que él la dijera que se retirara y continuara mañana, pero este no parecía plantearse esa idea, lo que solo la dejo una opción. Alzar su espada de práctica una vez más y atacar al muñeco de nuevo –Otra vez.

Mordred quiso gruñir algún comentario, pero se mordió la lengua y alzo de nuevo su espada, de la misma forma, pero con menos fuerza, que había hecho desde hacía ya varias horas. No pensaba quejarse, ni siquiera cuando las gélidas corrientes de aire de la noche la abrazaron dejándola una sensación de abatimiento y los dedos de los pies, y curiosamente de su mano derecha, más fríos de lo que los había tenido en mucho tiempo. Normalmente en la fortaleza podía evitar todo este frio, más ahora que empezaba el invierno, pero ahora no tenía suerte.

Si estuvieran en algún patio en el interior de la fortaleza podrían estar más refugiados del frio, pero no tenía esa suerte. En la actualidad Agravain la tenía entrenando en el exterior de la fortaleza, en una zona cerca del muro sur que había tenido que fingir no conocer demasiado bien. La última vez que estuvo aquí era verano y vino con Shirou, una excursión mucho más agradable que la que ahora estaba haciendo, aunque cualquier cosa era más agradable que balancear la misma espada en la misma postura contra el mismo muñeco una y otra vez a lo largo de varias horas. No era divertido, en la más mínima o remota forma. Si por lo menos le hubieran dado algún aviso, alguna advertencia siquiera, podría haberse puesto más ropa, como Shirou siempre la decía, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

Hacia un par de horas Agravain le exigió que lo acompañara y, tras asegurarse de que la niña rubia soltara su espada de práctica, la llevo por un camino que la joven conocía hasta salir de la fortaleza, que fue el momento en que Agravain desenfundo su espada. Ese fue todo el aviso, ningún grito, ni movimiento brusco, solo uno fluido para extraer su espada de la funda y el tiempo que tardo en girarse para atacarla intentando cortarla en dos. La niña no tuvo tiempo ni de ver a Morgan, apenas rozo el suelo se encontró a muchos metros de su posición inicial con un potente dolor en el plexo solar y sin aire.

No tardo en comprender que Agravain la había pateado, con bastante fuerza si podía decirlo.

-Gha- Mordred se puso de rodillas respirando con dificultad, intentando entender de que iba todo esto. Morgan no había dicho ni una sola palabra y Agravain ya no estaba sobre ella, por lo que tenía unos pocos segundos para intentar entender que estaba ocurriendo, aunque la opción más probable es que Morgan quisiera ver si había mejorado.

-¿No dijiste que había mejorado?- Por cosas como el tono de la pregunta entendía por qué a Shirou no le caía bien.

Agravain asintió a la pregunta de Morgan –Lo ha hecho.

La bruja dirigió una mirada de fastidio hacia la niña –No lo parece- Mordred apretó los dientes al escucharla y con un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra Agravain, pero desarmada de poco le serviría, algo que Morgan no tardó en hacer notar a su particular manera -¿Es estúpida?

Mordred ignoro la pregunta de Morgan y miro con toda su atención a Agravain, este dio un paso atrás y alzo el brazo que sostenía su espada, _justo como había predicho_. Hacía tiempo que Shirou intento hacerla entender, al poco de empezar a entrenar con Agravain, que todos tenían un estilo cuando peleaban, que muchos preferían unos movimientos sobre otros, que si los reconocía y se anticipaba a ellos podía actuar en consecuencia. Como siempre el pelirrojo tenía razón y ella había visto antes el movimiento que Agravain estaba haciendo, por lo que con el movimiento más rápido que su joven cuerpo le permitía hizo una rápida finta y giro alrededor de Agravain, viendo como la espada de este chocaba con el suelo inocentemente. En ese momento aprovecho para golpearle con todas sus fuerzas con un derechazo tal y como el pelirrojo la enseño hace ya tiempo… lo que no le hizo nada al mayor.

-¿Eh?- Mordred miro su puño perpleja. Sabía que la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos seria grande, pero para que este ni siquiera diera señal de percatarse del golpe...

-Hum- si hubiera estado más atenta podría haber esquivado el siguiente ataque de Agravain, pero como aún seguía perpleja por el poco efecto cuando la patada baja llego Mordred no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y esta la hizo caer al suelo. El que Agravain procediera a clavar la espada a un par de centímetros de su cabeza no la asusto. En lo más mínimo. No señor. Para nada. Nunca.

-Tch, ¿eso es mejorar para ti?- Morgan se dio la vuelta y regreso al castillo a paso rápido, no queriendo permanecer en la escena más tiempo del necesario –Eso no nos sirve.

Mordred aparto la mirada de la espalda de la bruja de cabello rubio con impotencia, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, antes de darse cuenta tenia a Agravain atacándola sin previo aviso, completamente desarmada y sin ningún tipo de protección, ¿cómo podía Morgan esperar que se defendiera en esas circunstancias? ¡Suficiente que había podido lanzar un buen golpe!.. Aunque este no hubiera hecho gran cosa.

-Prepárate mocosa.

Mordred trago saliva al ver la mirada de Agravain, parecía bastante enfadado, ¡y sin razón! ¡La enfadada era ella! ¡Se había puesto a atacarla sin razón, sin ningún aviso! ¡¿Qué clase de adulto era?! – _Aunque eso ni muerta lo digo en voz alta._

Lo que vino después fue un claro indicativo de que no decir nada fue la decisión correcta, dado que el entrenamiento con Agravain no acabo ahí. Después de solicitar que trajeran un muñeco de práctica Agravain le lanzo una espada de práctica y se lanzó una vez más contra ella, aunque esta vez lo hizo más lento, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera defenderse. Tras un par de horas de eso le ordeno golpear el muñeco de práctica que uno de los soldados trajo, tarea que aún no había terminado.

Y según la cara de Agravain parecía que tardaría en terminarla.

-No sabía ni que los brazos pudieran doler tanto. Las agujetas de cuando comenzamos a entrenar son una risa- Mordred estaba sentada en un corredor frotándose los brazos casi medio día más tarde.

Al final Agravain la tuvo un par de horas más y después la dejo ir a descansar un poco… Mordred se despertó ocho horas después con un divertido pelirrojo mirándola burlón, una lástima que esa mirada no le durara demasiado al conocer la razón detrás de su cansancio.

Y la mirada empeoro todavía más al saber por qué la niña tenía agujetas.

-No, no deberías siquiera tener agujetas- dijo Shirou gruñendo. La sola idea de que Agravain la había tenido entrenando toda la noche le hacia hervir la noche.

- _Ha sido buena idea no mencionar a Morgan o la pelea con Agravain_ \- si Shirou ya estaba molesto solo oyendo del entrenamiento Mordred no quería imaginar que pasaría si le hablaba de la "prueba" –Algún remedio milagroso para que no duela.

Shirou pensó la pregunta, considerando donde y cuando estaban los medicamentos estaban fuera de la ecuación, lo que solo le dejaba una cosa –¿Agua fría y estiramientos?

Mordred inclino la cabeza -¿Estiramientos? ¿Y de qué sirve el agua fría?

-Los estiramientos son para calentar los músculos antes de entrenar. Y el agua fría viene después de hacer ejercicio.

-Umu- Mordred asintió, lo de calentar solo le serviría si _sabía_ que iba a entrenar, pero lo del agua fría podía ser útil -¿Entonces no hay remedio milagroso?- Shirou negó con la cabeza para la decepción de la pequeña –Mierda.

-Lenguaje.

Mordred le lanzo una mirada incrédula -¿Qué?

Shirou suspiro –No digas malas palabras- Shirou se quedó mirando a Mordred, por la mirada que la niña tenía uno diría que no sabía de que hablaba, pero el brillo de sus ojos la delataba –Venga, sabes de lo que hablo.

Mordred solo silbo inocentemente.

Shirou lloro mentalmente - _Mierda, definitivamente soy mala influencia para mi hija._

Mordred no tenía demasiados buenos modelos en esta fortaleza, y considerando como él hablaba… si no tenía cuidado Mordred podía acabar hablando como él cuando estaba enfadado, o peor, como Eric.

No estaba diciendo que este fuera un mal tío, dios sabía que sin él habría muerto antes siquiera de llegar al pasado, pero si algo tenía que reconocer de este era que tenía una maldita lengua de oro. Cuando lo conoció no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguno de sus padres, o ambos, trabajaban o habían trabajado como bucaneros… o eran moteros que habían vivido toda su vida en la carretera. El bastardo utilizaba las obscenidades como expresiones coloquiales, y sus halagos consistían exclusivamente de insultos. Para ser alguien que alegaba no dominar nada en esta vida estaba claro que el lenguaje soez lo dominaba a la perfección. Para ser alguien tres años menor que él no entendía como podía tener ese tipo de actitud.

-Hablo enserio Mordred, no uses un lenguaje vulgar- la preocupación de que acabara siendo grosera con todo el mundo y no solo con Morgan era algo que le preocupaba enormemente, aunque para su fortuna era algo improbable en la actualidad.

Mordred asintió con pesadez, como si el tema no la importara en lo más minimo.

-Dejando a un lado el tema del lenguaje, tema con el que no hemos acabado- aclaro al ver como Mordred sonreía –Las agujetas se te pasaran, solo debes darle tiempo.

-¿También has tenido?

Shirou asintió –Muchas veces.

Mordred sonrió –Ya veo.

Shirou suspiro, no era tan estúpido como para no notar porque Mordred parecía alegrarse, pero preferiría que esa alegría le llegara por otras cosas más banales, y no porque ambos hubieran tenido agujetas.

Decidió cambiar de tema -¿Has estado practicando?

La rubia asintió confusa –Con Agravain, hace pocas horas.

-Grrrrr. No me refería a esa práctica, sino a la proyección.

La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida, como si no esperara que le preguntara eso –Dijiste que tuviera cuidado y que no lo practicara demasiado hasta que fuera más mayor.

-Ya, bueno, ambos sabemos que tendrá que ser antes de lo que me gustaría- por él la enseñaría cuando tuviera 18 años, cuando estuviera en un convento, pero no habría suerte.

-Bueno, puedo lograr que permanezcan proyectadas un par de segundos- Mordred proyecto una espada simple como prueba, una que se mantuvo intacta en el mundo varios segundos hasta que se disolvió en prana rojo. Shirou asintió con aprobación.

-Considerando la edad que tienes y él tiempo que has practicado ya eres mejor que yo- Shirou intento no sonreír enternecido al ver lo feliz que ese comentario había hecho a Mordred y siguió hablando –En menos de un año has llegado tan lejos como yo en casi cuatro.

Era triste, pero durante la guerra solo pudo proyectar un par de espadas y siempre con ayuda, y después aunque intentaba proyectar las armas que vio en la guerra no tenía mucha suerte… malditas reservas de prana excesivamente bajas que tenía.

Reservas de prana excesivamente bajas que Mordred no había heredado, lo que los llevaba a su siguiente plan, entrenamiento de proyección. La ultima vez que practicaron fue antes de empezar la historia, por lo que ya era hora de retomar la práctica. Lo primero era ver cuánto había mejorado en este tiempo, algo para lo que un simple ejercicio pidiéndola proyectar varias armas le sirvió.

-Has mejorado bastante, algo impresionante con el tiempo que tienes para practicar- no era por halagarla inútilmente, algo que no negaba hacer, pero considerando donde estaba era impresionante que hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Aunque aún quedaba trabajo que hacer.

-Vale, pero usas demasiado prana para proyectar, necesitas economi—

Shirou cayó cuando vio la cara de Mordred, tenía escrito por toda la cara la incomprensión –Que tienes que usar menos prana para proyectar- Mordred asintió insegura.

-Usar menos prana, entendido.

A partir de ese momento y durante los próximos cuarenta minutos Shirou intento darle a Mordred algunos consejos, basados en su experiencia, para que la pequeña pudiera utilizar de forma más efectiva la magia que había heredado. Los resultados eran, en el mejor de los casos, dudosos. La falta de una esfera de realidad le dificultaba mucho las cosas a la rubia, y muchas veces lo que Shirou sabia solo se aplicaba a él. Para poder proyectar él necesitaba recordar todos los detalles de un arma, desde el método de forja hasta los portadores y sus métodos de blandirla. Pero algo que él sabía con solo ver un arma no podía aplicarse a su hija, Mordred necesitaba aprenderlo y después recordarlo, y eso le parecía prácticamente inútil. Dado que su hija no contaba con una realidad interior que acumulara espadas ella se basaba en su memoria para proyectar las espadas, y esto daba resultados muy inferiores a los suyos.

- _Y a estas alturas no creo que el mismo método que uso ya funcione con ella. Mi proyección se basa en trazar un arma que esta replicada en mi esfera de realidad, pero su magia no. Ella no puede conocer toda la información de un arma solo con verla, tiene que descubrirla y recordarla. Es un método bastante ineficiente, puede que le vaya mejor si en vez de intentar recordar un arma imagina una nueva desde cero._

No sabía si algo así podría funcionar, pero tenían que probarlo. Mordred no podía seguir usando la proyección de la misma forma que él.

-Vale, creo que tengo una idea. Cuando proyectas recuerdas las armas y todos sus detalles, cosas como la forja e historia, ¿no?

Mordred asintió –Tal y como me enseñaste.

Shirou cabeceo –Te enseñe basándome en mi magia, pero es evidente que la tuya es diferente, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente para que llegados a este punto mis consejos no te sean de mucha ayuda.

Era una simple hipótesis, basada en lo que había visto, pero apostaba que en realidad ella no necesitaba conocer toda la información de las armas. Él la conocía por que era una parte fundamental de su esfera de realidad, pero si ella no tenía una debería haberse figurado antes que no necesitaba saberla. Ella proyectaba las armas, no las trazaba.

-Intenta imaginar un arma.

Mordred asintió con duda -¿Cuál imagino?

Shirou alzo un dedo –Una simple espada, como la que puedes encontrar en la armería de la fortaleza. Visualízala en tu mente, _solo_ la espada, y trata de proyectarla.

Mordred le miro extrañada -¿Solo una espada? ¿Y qué pasa con los deta—

-Ignóralos. Imagina solo una espada, _nada más_ que una espada. Si te cuesta imagínate tu antigua espada de madera, visualízala en tu mente pero quítale una parte de la empuñadura, o alarga la hoja para que sea un arma nueva.

Mordred asintió insegura y cerró los ojos. La espada de madera, la primera espada, o lo más parecido a una que tuviera forma de espada, que había sostenido en sus manos. La "espada" con la que entrenaba cuando conoció a Shirou, era desde luego un arma que no podría olvidar con facilidad. Al principio la empuñadura se sentía incomoda y estaba llena de astillas que siempre se le clavaban en las manos, pero al poco de conocer a Shirou la envolvió en cuero para evitar magulladuras siguiendo su consejo. El resultado fue que, como no podía ser de otro modo, el pelirrojo tenía razón, con la empuñadura envuelta en cuero ya no volvió a tener problemas con la espada.

Hasta que se le quedo pequeña y le dieron una de metal con filo rombo.

¿Solo debía recordar esa vieja espada y alterarla para que no necesitara saber cómo la habían hecho? Podía hacerlo fácil. Esa espada era casi un juguete hecho con lo que Shirou describió como listones de madera para simular una espada real, por lo que le quitaría la parte del guardamano y trataría de proyectarla.

-Trace On- el prana azul recorrió sus manos y se condenso para forjar la espada de madera.

-¿Ves?- Shirou sonrió.

Mordred miro la espada de madera, al final no se parecía tanto a su primera espada como podría parecer. La espada era más larga, la hoja más ancha y el color de la madera más oscura.

Y desde luego duraba más que otras proyecciones, si incluso podía balancearla -¡Funci—

La espada se partió en prana azul ante la atónita mirada de Mordred -¿…Ona?- concluyo Shirou con una media sonrisa –No pierdas la concentración.

Mordred asintió antes de proyectarla de nuevo, esta vez solo balanceándola tratando de que no se rompiera ante sus ojos una vez más –Va mejor.

Shirou asintió –Ya veo.

Desde luego a sus ojos era mucho mejor, la proyección parecía mejor y no se había disuelto tan rápido. Suponía que era de esperar, si hiciera un símil Mordred antes intentaba llenar una botella muy frágil de agua con varios litros, por lo que era normal que se rompiera. Él tenía "botellas especiales" creadas con la historia de los objetos que proyectaba que podían resistir – _Mis símiles son una mierda. Mordred simplemente no tiene una proyección tan fuerte como la mía._

No sabía si eso era un alivio o no.

-Lo dejaremos por hoy. No es bueno que pases tanto tiempo practicando magia dentro de la fortaleza.

Mordred asintió con una sonrisa que Shirou conocía. Había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que se quedó tanto tiempo, por lo que sabía lo que quería, tampoco le era muy difícil imaginárselo.

-¿Dónde me quede?

La niña no tardo ni un segundo en responder –Habían terminado de pescar y Luca iba a hacer la comida.

-Cierto, cierto.

Shirou se aclaró la garganta, haciendo un rápido esquema mental de lo que ocurrió esa noche y de que cosas debería cambiar. Por desgracia no quería mentirla, así que sabía que al final no cambiaría tantas como le gustaría.

 **-¿Estas son todas las piezas que tenemos?- Luca miro impresionado la mesa, tenían** _ **muchos**_ **más peces de lo que se habría imaginado en un principio, algo sorprendente si consideraba que la mitad los habían traído Kay y Arturia.**

 **Y hablando de esos dos -¿Por qué estáis empapados? Me refiero, Otra vez.**

 **Kay y Arturia evitaron mirarse entre ellos, y mirar a Luca. Era hasta entrañable en Arturia, pero en Kay daba repelús y resultaba extraño e inquietante.**

-PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Shirou tuvo que esperar a que Mordred dejara de reír para seguir con la historia.

 **-Es culpa de Kay.**

 **-¿Hu? ¿Quién estaba entrenando como tonta aun a pesar de advertirla sobre lo que la haría si no paraba?**

 **-¡Me has interrumpido adrede!**

 **-¡Seguías entrenando cuando debías haber parado hace horas!**

 **-** _ **Hay van otra vez**_ **\- Luca desconecto rápido de la discusión.** Y Shirou desconecto de la historia un poco para explicar esa expresión. **Arturia era demasiado joven para ver que Kay solo quería cuidarla y Kay era demasiado orgulloso como para decírselo. Eran en conjunto un par de hermanos demasiado problemáticos.**

 **Puede que no llegaran al nivel de esas dos cuando ambas querían liársela, algo que las últimas veces que las vio al mismo tiempo siempre querían hacer, pero eran igualmente problemáticos.**

-¿Esas dos?- Shirou ignoro el flashback sobre dos jovencitas a las que hacía mucho que no veía, no quería pensar en ambas ahora.

-Vieja historia, y no precisamente la que nos atañe aho— que no estamos ahora con ella.

Mordred asintió y Shirou suspiro tranquilo, ya tenía suficientes remordimientos por pensar en Tohsaka, hace mucho que le pidió que dejara de llamarla Rin. Shirou no quería empezar con la ronda de Sakura. Ambas se merecían un amigo mejor que el capullo que fue. Porque con Tohsaka al menos continúo teniendo relación debido a los estudios que cursaron juntos en la torre del reloj, pero con Sakura… fue un desastre. Ni siquiera la vio cuando regreso a Fuyuki por Illya.

Por lo que le dijeron Sakura se había ido una semana antes de que él llegara, lo que solo podía interpretar como que ella no quería verlo, sin importar lo que Taiga dijera.

- _Ni siquiera pude pedirla perdón antes de acabar aquí…_

 **Aunque en esta ocasión eso corría a su favor, dado que tenían suficiente pescado para comer de forma modesta durante una semana… o una comida algo ajustada si contaba con una Arturia hambrienta.**

 **Nada que una pesca de última hora de Argos con casi la mitad de peces que ya tenían no pudiera resolver. Aunque como había podido pescar tanto…**

 **-Magia- dijo sonriendo entre dientes cuando le pregunto.**

 **Luca bufo, él era mago, Argos probablemente solo tuviera mucha suerte… o una maldita estrella metida por el—**

-Ups- Shirou trago saliva al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. No hace ni cinco minutos se había quejado de que Mordred hablara mal y ahora él casi lo hacía. Muy malo si tenía en cuenta la sonrisilla socarrona que Mordred tenía –Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara mocosa, no he dicho nada.

-Casi.

Shirou resoplo. A veces desearía que Mordred tuviera la madurez mental propia de su edad, eso le facilitaría las cosas. Mucho.

-Jejejejeje.

Por otra parte tampoco la cambiaría, solo necesitaba acostumbrarse, aunque eso significara que a veces olvidara que solo tenía cinco años.

-Deja de reír y sigue escuchando.

-¡Hai!

 **-Ahora en serio, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?**

 **Argos solo pudo reír -¿Tengo suerte?**

 **-O eres estu—masiado bueno.**

 **Argos se encogió de hombros -¿Quieres los peces?**

 **Luca miro hacia Arturia, sus ojos brillando al ver la pesca –Temo por mi vida sino.**

 **Argos rio antes de depositar la red en la mesa improvisada con todos los peces que había pescado, más de dos docenas, lo que hacía que en total tuvieran más de cincuenta peces. Podía parecer una bestialidad tener diez peces para cada uno, pero había que tener en cuenta que Argos y el comerían menos de cinco y los demás serian para los hambrientos crónicos.**

 **Por suerte había traído condimentos suficientes para poder preparar todos los peces a la parrilla. O en este caso a la hoguera.**

 **-Bien pues, comencemos con el fuego- Luca se arremango y se acercó a una pila de ramas con un palo, esto no debería ser demasiado difícil.**

-Permíteme aclararte, con un pequeño spoiler, que prender una hoguera frotando ramas es una tomadura de pelo y una pérdida de tiempo, tardas demasiado en conseguir unas pocas chispas.

-¿Tan malo es?- pregunto Mordred perpleja.

Shirou asintió –Luca y los demás pasaron casi dos horas turnándose para frotar un palo sobre una rama, y lo mejor que consiguieron fue sacar unas pocas chispas que no encendieron nada de nada. Al final Luca proyecto una espada de fuego y la uso para crear una pequeña hoguera.

-Y no habría sido más fácil crear directamente fuego.

Shirou sintió ganas de llorar –Solo puede proyectar espadas. _SOLO_ espadas, nada más.

Una gran cruz que creía haber superado hace años, pero parecía que aun pesaba. A menudo solía soñar con como seria poder usar algo más que espadas, pero con Origen y Elemento de espada no podía hacer nada más, algo que querría olvidar –Sigamos con la historia.

 **-¿No habría sido más fácil comenzar con eso desde el principio?- pregunto Sir Ector viendo como la hoguera comenzaba a arder gracias a la espada de fuego.**

 **Luca, Argos y Kay le miraron –No entiendes el romanticismo de un hombre.**

 **Arturia podría haber dicho algo acerca del "romanticismo de un hombre" pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no salivar sobre los pescados, algo con lo que tenía menos éxito del que debería, una situación que Sir Ector y Kay podrían solucionar si el segundo no le estuviera dando la charla de su vida al primero acerca de hogueras y el romance de un hombre.**

 **-¿Acaba de comparar la lucha con un dragón con encender una hoguera?- la incredulidad exhalaba de la voz de Argos al oír una estrofa en particular de la perorata que Kay le estaba soltando a su padre.**

 **A su lado Luca se encogió de hombros -¿Quién sabe? Ni siquiera le estoy prestando atención- ahora mismo el joven estaba clavando los peces en unas ramas que había afilado con un cuchillo para dejarlos alrededor de la hoguera. La gran mayoría de peces ya estaban sazonados y dado que los iban a hacer en tandas de diez aun le quedaba un poco de trabajo esta noche.**

 **Solo esperaba que nada los molestara.**

-¡Eso es una bandera de muerte!- se quejó Mordred –Ahora seguro que pasa alg— ¿Qué te pasa?

Shirou parpadeo, "bandera de muerte" era una expresión con la que tenía experiencia, a fin de cuentas había vivido muchas a lo largo de su vida, pero por suerte casi todas habían pasado sin ningún accidente grabe pero esta vez sí que ocurrió algo. Debieron marcharse de aquel lugar al caer la noche, o sacar al resto y volver él más tarde, porque el que estuvieran allí y que Argos quisiera seguir fingiendo ser un vendedor inocente solo complico las cosas.

En aquella época Argos era _mucho_ más fuerte que él, a un nivel que podría rivalizar con Merlín sino superarlo, pero el viejo rara vez peleaba, se consideraba a sí mismo un pacifista. Un pacifista que podía llegar a ignorar una guerra a favor de quedarse en una tienda comiendo.

Algo que dijo haber hecho cuando el infierno se desato en las calles de Tokio en forma de miles de demonios que después fueron enfrentados por insectos gigantes.

Aun podía recordar con cierto humor, una emoción que solo sentía en este momento, la gran impresión que sintió cuando Argos soltó eso en japonés, un idioma que nadie de Gran Bretaña en esta época debería saber hablar. Tardo varios minutos en poder entender que era japonés y aún más tiempo en entender las implicaciones de lo dicho por el mago. _Demonios_ e _Insectos Gigantes_ en _Tokio_ , pensándolo ahora más que anécdota parecía el título de una película de bajo presupuesto, y una patatera que costaba cien yenes y recaudaba trece, no era algo que debería haber podido ocurrir.

Y sin embargo el viejo insistía en que ocurrió, Argos juro y perjuro que los demonios aparecieron en la ciudad y poco después un par de pirados desataron insectos gigantes en la ciudad para enfrentarlos mientras los magos y la policía hacían lo que podían para lidiar con la surrealista situación… y todo ello mientras Argos comía tranquilamente ramen en un puesto callejero viendo a un ciempiés de talla kaiju pasearse por las calles de la gran ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso.

Desde luego era una extraña escena que no quería imaginarse, aún menos verla, y por lo que dijo _debería_ haberlo _visto_ dado que ocurrió poco después de la quinta guerra. Era uno de los misterios que aun rodeaban al viejo, junto a si realmente era un miembro de la familia Stark, algo que estaba por completo seguro que era mentira.

 **Con el sol brillando en lo alto y el pescado asentado en el estómago una persona normal habría pensado en descansar alrededor de la hoguera mientras contaban batallitas y hablaban sentados en troncos. Eso harían las personas "normales", pero él no lo era y su acampada desde luego no era una común, aun menos si contaba con quienes había venido.**

 **CLANG**

 **-¡Bien! ¡Muy bien!- el acero choco con acero cuando la espada de Sir Ector y la de Arturia se enfrentaron una vez más, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.**

 **Luca ni siquiera sabía cómo habían acabado en un entrenamiento improvisado, del que rápidamente se había escaqueado, para acabar viendo como Sir Ector entrenaba con sus hijos, con Argos sentado a su lado jugueteando con los restos de la comida.**

 **-No está mal.**

 **Arturia sonrió cuando escucho el comentario de Luca –Gracias.**

 **Kay resoplo adelantándose –Me toca.**

 **Ector miro a su hijo mayor –Ven.**

 **Luca suspiro, llevaban ya varias horas con eso y ninguno de los tres parecía querer parar. Arturia y Kay solían turnarse para entrenar con su padre, pero Ector llevaba varias horas peleando con los dos sin dar señales de cansarse.**

 **-Desde luego su vitalidad es envidiable- dijo Argos sin humor –Ya me gustaría estar así a su edad.**

 **Luca se lo quedo mirando con incredulidad –** _ **Tienes**_ **su edad.**

 **El hombre rio –Si yo te contara.**

 **Luca bufo antes de saltar de la roca y estirarse –Ni que fueras centenario**

 **-Quien sabe.**

 **-Entonces, ¿eres más viejo que el mear?**

 **-Más que él comer.**

 **-Joder, entonces vivías cuando reinaba carolo.**

 **-¿Carolo? Es hijo de mi nieto.**

 **-Joder, tu nieto debía de ser tan viejo como Tutankamon.**

 **-Que va, ese no había nacido. Nació un par de años después de que mi nieto se casara.**

 **-Seria con Cleopatra.**

 **-No esperes nada menos.**

 **-No lo esperaría, por curiosidad, ¿tenía por mascota un dinosaurio?**

 **-Tenía una granja de ellos.**

 **-¿Criaba?**

 **-Y exportaba.**

-¿Es necesario esto?- se quejó Mordred haciendo un puchero –No me entero de nada…

Shirou se encogió de hombros, las charlas ociosas no eran realmente tan importantes –Podemos pasar a la noche.

Eso alegro a la pequeña -¡Sí!

 **Al caer la noche Luca partió al bosque para recoger un poco de madera para reavivar la hoguera, solo. Originalmente quería perderle a Arturia que le acompañara, pero dado que esta seguía entrenando con Ector y Kay, aun a pesar de la gran cantidad de tiempo que llevaban ya con ese "entrenamiento" que ninguno creía era algo diferente a simplemente jugar, esta había declinado a favor de quedarse en el campamento. Y dado que Argos desapareció en algún punto de la tarde le dejaba solo para recoger leña.**

 **Una actividad que no guardaba ninguna diversión y era extremadamente cargante.**

-O, ¡venga ya!

Shirou suspiro mirando a la niña -¿Qué pasa?

-Creía que sería algo emocionante. Pero solo va a recoger leña.

-La noche a caído- le recordó con paciencia, mucha paciencia. Si no había peleas o acción, o algo medianamente entretenido, era difícil mantener la atención de esta niña –Y está solo. O le pasa algo a él o a los demás.

El rostro de Mordred se ilumino con emoción -¿Relacionado con la espada?- cuando Shirou asintió esta le miro con anticipación -¿A qué esperas? ¡Sigue con la historia!

- _Niños_ \- ignorando que una vez él fue igual Shirou siguió con el relato.

 **Recoger leña, para su fortuna, era muchísimos más fácil si tenías a tu disposición la habilidad para proyectar espadas. Por eso no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando media hora después de salir por la leña ya estaba de camino al campamento.**

 **Justo a tiempo porque la hoguera ya estaba apagada. Completamente apagada y con el campamento vacío.**

 **-¿Hola?- Luca dejo caer la leña a sus pies y dio un par de zancadas para ingresar en el improvisado campamento con infinita curiosidad, no se había ido por tanto tiempo y si hubieran ido al baño al menos habría alguien, pero no veía a Arturia, Kay y Sir Ector.**

 **-¿Chicos?- Las cigarras cantando en la noche, los grillos susurrando en la oscuridad y el viento meciendo las hojas de los arboles circundantes fue la única respuesta que recibió -¿Amigos?**

 **Pero nadie le contesto, en el campamento no había ningún rastro de vida, nadie que pudiera responder a su llamada.**

 **-Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia- no había forma en que lo fuera, Sir Ector era demasiado serio para tomar parte en una broma, y Arturia y Kay no eran lo bastante malos como para gastarle una broma de esta naturaleza.**

 **Algo había pasado.**

-¡Ostias!

-¡Lenguaje!- Mordred se sobresaltó cuando Shirou la regaño -¡Te he dicho que cuides el lenguaje jovencita!

-¡Pero! ¡Pe—

-Pero nada, lenguaje.

Mordred hizo un mohín molesta -¿Lo siento?

-¿Lo sientes?- pregunto Shirou sin creérselo.

-Gnugnugnu.

Shirou suspiro, sería una discusión larga… o corta con las palabras adecuadas –No estoy diciendo que no maldigas, se bien que eso es imposible. Pero al menos trata de no hacerlo demasiado, ¿trato?

-¡Hai!

Shirou sonrió triunfal al verla asentir - _Solo se necesitan palabras adecuadas. No puedo creerme que haya gente que diga que criar a niños es complicado-_ Aunque su pensamiento no tenía ninguna base real, dado que nunca había tenido una pelea seria con su hija, Shirou estaba confiado en poder entenderse con palabras.

Una buena actitud, aunque muchos podrían considerarla demasiado inocente. O directamente estúpida.

 **Algo grande, pesado, y con unas huellas que ningún animal podría tener. Eran demasiado grandes y parecidas a las humanas para ser las de un ser humano, y ni siquiera un oso tendría unas huellas así de grandes.**

 **Lo que sea que hubiera hecho esas huellas había pasado cerca del campamento y ahora Arturia, Kay y Ector no estaban en este. Luca no creía que Ector hubiera perdido, no cuando sus hijos podían estar en riesgo… si hubiera tenido una espada, pero en esta acampada solo él tenía una, y eso era por su poder de proyección. Y la espada del rio estaba demasiado oxidada para poder utilizarla en una batalla real, solo tenía una utilidad.**

 **Y Luca la usaría.**

 **Era un aspecto de su magia que no había utilizado en algún tiempo, pero ahora lo haría.**

-¿Qué es?

Shirou sonrió a Mordred –La razón de que pueda proyectar Nobles Phantasm. ¿Quieres escuchar?

Mordred asintió –Quiero saber que tan parecidas son nuestras magias.

 **Luca suspiro y se dicidio a hacer algo que debería haber hecho esta mañana, cuando Arturia saco la espada del lago. Un simple vistazo sería suficiente para utilizar el rastreo, y dado la simpleza del arma solo necesitaría unos segundos para saber que había ocurrido.**

-¿Rastrero?

-Su magia, escucha y te la describo- Shirou repaso mentalmente la información que iba a darle, si era avispada, lo cual no dudaba, podría asociar la magia de Luca con la suya, a fin de cuentas ambas magias eran la misma.

Pero como nunca le habia visto usarla era posible que le llevara un tiempo.

 **Luca hacía ya años que había descubierto que tenía una variante muy particular de la técnica de proyección, una variante que fue llamada "Trazado" y que precisaba de siete pasos para completarse. Primero comenzaba el concepto de creación, después definía la estructura básica, replicaba los materiales de construcción, imitaba la técnica de elaboración, aplicaba la experiencia de la hoja para fortalecerla, reproducía los años acumulados en la hoja y finalmente superaba todos los procesos de creación.**

 **Un proceso exageradamente largo y tedioso, pero que le permitía reproducir un objeto como si fuera el auténtico, creando replicas capaces de perdurar en el mundo durante horas. Esto le permitía replicar Nobles Phantasm copiando fielmente las habilidades de los portadores, asegurándose el dominio sobre las armas.**

-Espera, no solo puede proyectar Nobles Phantasm, ¿también sabe usarlas como sus dueños?- para Mordred eso era mucho más que una simple magia poderosa, eso era una magia enfermamente rota. No solo podía copiar armas de inmenso poder, sino que también podía saber como usarlas

-Es su magia.

Mordred no parecía contenta –Es injusta.

Shirou sonrió ligeramente –No puede proyectar demasiado. Hagamos un ejemplo, Luca tiene 25 unidades de Od, que se puede considerar magia, y gasta 5 para proyectar una espada. ¿Sabes entonces cuantas debería poder proyectar?

Mordred alzo una mano y conto rápidamente -¿5?

-Y eso solo se aplica a las medias. Si hablamos de Nobles Phantasm podría no ser capaz de proyectar más de uno o como mucho dos por día. Y tardaría incluso más en recuperar el Od necesario para eso.

-Vamos, que es una magia injusta pero es tan jodida de usar que normalmente no requiere ni la pena hacerlo. Solo excepciones.

Shirou asintió, había descrito a la perfección sus pensamientos.

 **La historia de la espada, era una historia más trágica de lo que Luca habría pensado, mucho más enrevesada de lo que en un principio había llegado a imaginar. Una historia que comenzaba con un joven llamado…**

Shirou se detuvo involuntariamente al pensar en ese joven. Era una historia del pasado, una que hacía tiempo no recordaba. No era la primera vez que su magia le permitía conocer historias de tragedia, pero está en particular era… jodida. Muy jodida y enferma.

Y más aun por quienes la protagonizaban, el hermano mayor de Meld, Perseo, y su prometida, Primrose.

* * *

Y aquí dejo el capítulo, pensaba acabar la acampada, pero se estaba alargando ya mucho y he preferido colgarlo ahora y no retrasarme más, que este ya ha llevado más tiempo del que me gustaría.

En cuanto a personajes, por ahora el único remarcable es Eric, quien como se menciona es un mago con el que Shirou trabajo en varias ocasiones. No tiene mucha mas relevancia en la historia, pero si teneis curiosidad sabed que es como el Eric de Dragon Quest XI.


End file.
